Metal Gear Solid 5: Snake Venom
by for god sakes evrythings taken
Summary: Chapter 20 is up.
1. One Bullet!

Note: I don't own anything in the Metal Gear games or the batman movies. No money was exchanged in the development, or distribution of this story.

Prologue:

"War has gone back to the way it should be."

"Reliance on overwhelming numbers."

"Dependence on dug in positions."

"And of course…no fucking nano machines!"

Donovan promised himself not to recall the security tape on the Outer Haven when they brought her body in. He had played it a hundred thousand times on his laptop, and 3 times that in his head. "What was she doing?" "She had no reason taking point, she wasn't the squad leader. He stopped kidding himself and admitted to himself…she was over confident, after the long pause before Meryl had inserted her last mag she knew she could take her…even though she was wrong. He probably would have done the same thing, but he possessed the ability to dodge it and make the kill, which he was sadistically contemplating when he got the green light.

Shrapnel had come in with the body bag. Stiff as a board as he knew it would be, he'd tried to mentally prepare himself for the moment, and tried to just shake it off like a true soldier, just as he did throughout his career, losing friend, ally, squad mate, and now wife. "Put her on the table," he said with an angry tremor in his throat. Shrapnel did just that being extremely careful with her, he didn't want Donovan to rip his hands off. Shrapnel like the rest of the den brothers respected Donovan, how could they not? They were all clones of him except his wife. Flak being the youngest just stood in a neutral pose hoping not to draw attention to him. He didn't want to look sad due to the fear of showing weakness, which would result in Donovan telling him to, "GROW A FUCKING PAIR!" He also didn't want to appear to have zero empathy, which made him edgier because either way meant a severe reprimand and being the youngest of the team he didn't want to lose everything he had fought for to earn the respect of his brothers. Blade was the second youngest of the team, although not much older than flak, what he lacked in age, he made up for in brutality. Unlike the rest of his unit he didn't use a firearm, but rather a collection of knives, and bayonets which ranged from the latest advancements in melee combat, to relics that were obsolete, that he still found useful. Shrapnel was the next eldest in the order. Seeing the darkest horrors humanity was capable of on its worst day could drive the most hardened vet into a void of insanity, he wondered if Big Boss could even stand to live with seeing what 

he had witnessed. He never thought about trivial things for long, he always looked to Donovan for an order or command, and he would do it without hesitation. He also looked to his older brother Cyber. Although the rest of the clones looked like Donovan, no one had ever seen Cyber's face due to his mask. And frankly the rumors spread by their grunts in the PMC, made them not want to know anymore. Cyber was blessed with more than just physical talent. When he was created he had been given a piece of technology that could simply overload or manipulate anything electrical. Kinda like the ugly Slav and the psychotic bitch except his gift only worked on artificial things. He never spoke in combat or on leave, which made everyone wonder where he went when he had free time…even Donovan. Cyber let his 1911A1 do his talking, the pistol that had made American History war after war, and even though it had been phased out by the Beretta and then the H&K. American officers still felt that John Browning's number one son was the best solution for any job. After all Snake used an Operator, and Cyber wanted to take his if he ever found his body, whether he eat a bullet himself, or he vanquished him, which he would of preferred. He would smile every time he thought about it.

Donovan looked at the body of his charred wife. He preferred it if she hadn't joined the Frogs, but she was just that damn good, and unfortunately Ocelot noticed. He delicately removed her helmet seeing her bright blonde hair pinned back and simply closed his eyes and remembered her hair down to her cheeks, with a smile that would have even driven Vamp crazy. But she was his, and now he had to do something that made his stomach turn. With his eyes still closed he moved his right hand to the area of her chest just above her heart. "Forgive me," he said with an unimaginable amount of sorrow that only a soldier could express, drove his hand into her body as if it were made of paper mache. Flak held his hand to his mouth, but was given comfort through blade putting his hand on his shoulder, as if saying it's ok to feel like this for the moment, but don't make it a habit. Shrapnel was hurting as well but his tears never leaked out. Flak looked at him briefly and realized he wasn't crying because he knew their time would come for swift, ungodly, brutal, and the part which he relished the most, violent retaliation, which he didn't want to experience it firsthand so he broke eye contact, Cyber gave out a grunt which Donovan was aware due to knowing him all his life was his way of offering his condolences. Donovan's eyes widened as if he found what he was looking for, and retracted his hand. A chain had appeared in his fist which latched his wife's wedding ring on it. He carefully removed the chain, took off his jacket exposing part of his torso, proceeded to pull out his lighter which his parents had given him on his graduation at the academy and ignited it under the golden band for exactly 37 seconds. He then took a deep breath preparing for the amount of physical pain he was about to endure and jammed it into his chest until only the diamond was protruding out. Emotional pain lasts forever, but physical pain doesn't. A call alarm came out and was patched to the briefing room screen. A familiar man appeared on the viewport, his trademark blonde hair, along with his chiseled face and superior expression, which Donovan had always liked about him and was the reason why he joined the revolt in Shadow Moses and then escaped, not before taking something from his commander's supposed corpse so that he could be reborn. He looked at his soldiers and saw only sadistic faces knowing that he was about to say what they had waited for since the destruction of the Patriots…."Go." As quickly as the order came the screen went blank.

"Gather up my den brothers we're on a hunt…"

Even though everyone knew where they were headed, Flak wanted to see his CO smile one last time before they headed out.

"What's the prey?"

Donovan without turning his head replied,

"Rats, at a wedding."


	2. The Saved

Same as b4…don't own anything. Sorry for another no shooting chapter, but I have to introduce this character. Chapter 3 will have gunplay and the death of a supporting character,...I promise XD

Davis' unit was elated. Ocelot was dead, along with Vamp, and the entire Beauty and the Beast

Unit, but he didn't share the same optimistic assessment as his men did. The destruction of the Patriots

had repercussions. The American military was now vulnerable. Commander's were reporting that their

men were going FUBAR in the field. Hesitating, not being able to make rational decisions under fire, and

what scared him the most…entire squads going AWOL. Martin, his 2nd in command could tell that

wasn't the only thing bothering his lifelong friend. "She's not your girl anymore man," he calmly sighed.

"Besides, I know you. All you ever wanted was to be with a different girl every night, and she could see

that in your eyes even when they were shut." Miles prepared for the oncoming insult about his mother

Davis enjoyed hollering out, but he just gave a look at his digital map and sighed, "it's not that man.

There's more."

"Wha…" before he could get out the last sound the driver gave a bang on the wall. "Destination

in five." "LISTEN UP." Davis shouted to his men who even though weren't making eye contact due to

double-double checking their weapons, he knew their ears were open. They had good reason to be so

precautious with their assorted assault rifles, carbines, and light machineguns. They were going up

against guys that were bred for combat. Sons of Big Boss. Genomes. "Okay you all know the stories on

these guys, but we're gonna go over it again. After their surrender and imprisonment in New

Hampshire, they underwent some kind of experimentation under an unknown military party." He knew

that Roy Campbell was that party. The things that the survivors went through made his heart chill,

but he would of done the same if it had been his daughter that had suffered such a traumatic event at

such a young age. "Once again we're going to go over their names, brief background, and expertise. "

Hyena: 28, expert marksman, and keen military psychologist. He is one of the few Genomes that didn't

join Liquid's insurrection willingly, and had to be manipulated by Psycho Mantis. After his death and his

mental break was severed he collapsed mentally and physically and was found laughing hysterically in

the medical ward. His symptoms seemed to be like that of a severe case of drug withdrawal.

Experimentation resulted in him having, "ultimate awareness."

Gorilla: 31, heavy weapons specialist, self proclaimed interrogation artist. One of the first Genomes created. Although a combat enthusiast he is terrified of dying. Experimentation with various

hormones and biological agents resulted in having ungodly physical strength. Crushed the neck of the

captain of the squad who captured him with his fists.

Sloth: 29, stealth and infiltration, regarded by many as the bastard of Big Boss. Trained in small arms and CQC. Has an "obsession," with Japanese super models. Was found hiding in a box, experimentation type is labeled as "Silence."

Eagle: 30, aviation and survival skills. One of the few actual Genomes that qualified to pilot fighter jets stationed at Shadow Moses. This man is a devoted hunter and never keeps trophies, he eats everything he kills. Some of the corpses belonging to apprehending operatives were found with teeth marks on them that matched his dental records. Joined the rebellion after being convinced by his friend Mongoose. Experimentation simply put resulted in enhanced agility.

Mongoose: 32, demolitions, small arms, CQC, recon, medic, sniper, and an expert on the M1 Abrams.

Referred to as the nice guy, liked and respected by his peers including Liquid and Ocelot. Was the driver of Raven's tank sent to ambush Snake. Gave up without a fight after the fall of Shadow Moses, and is believed to have fallen in love with a prison guard in New Hampshire, who mysteriously disappeared 3 days before his escape. Experimentation data reveals enhanced visual procedures, viewing in heat and night vision, without the assistance of goggles.

Jackal: 27, assassination. The only surviving Genome that is not a clone of Big Boss, but an ordinary man. 1st Infantry Div age 18, sent to Green Berets, then Delta Force, and then Genome Unit. Nicknamed, "Cancer," due to his high kill record and is believed to be the only Genome to have wounded Solid Snake. Surrendered without incident, experimentation enables him to be able to read the physical capabilities of everyone he meets.

Lion Cub: 35, battlefield tactics and advanced theory. Supposed leader of the survivors. A soldier that surpasses the demands of any nation's elite unit requirements. Possessing an IQ of over 230 and a cold

operation method during any mission. Reported directly to Liquid during Shadow Moses. Experimentation resulted in enhanced reflexes. Intelligence believes that this man orchestrated the whole escape. After the breakout they found his cell with the word traitor spelled out in the blood of several guards as well as the name Johnny written multiple times.

Davis saw the pale, unsettled, and flustered faces of his men. Though compelled to say something he simply sat back in his seat and prayed to god that they caught them. The truck stopped about a click from their base. "Those predator photos sure make things a lot easier," one of the soldiers said. "Cut the chatter!" Davis hissed. The men moved out with weapons loaded and primed.

The building the 7 men were believed to be held up in was a humble manor comprised of only two floors. 15 rooms, including a rec area, conference room, and a cabana, though it wasn't stocked.

Martin observed the house didn't appear to be occupied, and the scanners reported no activity in or around it. "Do you think it's a trap sir," a sergeant asked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." And with that, the commander cautiously rose to his feet and sprinted to the house expecting to be cut to pieces before he reached half way. "Too easy," he thought to himself. Continuing to tempt fate he opened the door to his surprise was unlocked. He signaled the rest of his men to move in and began clearing the house room by room, floor by floor. Davis arrived upstairs to check the conference extent, Martin pated his back signaling to go, and gave one mother of a kick, blasting the door off the hinges. "CLEAR," Davis shouted only then noticing a tape on the table labeled, "guess where all but one of us are." Davis now feeling his hands tremor picked up the relic and placed it in a player. The song had been a favorite tune of the 50th state, which made it known throughout the country. Martin looked rather perplexed as to why they had that song on tape, but what worried him even more was that Davis' face had turned chalk white, and had begun to perspire at an alarming rate. Before Martin could inquire as to his friend's sickening complexion he ran out of the room faster than Jesse Owens, "SOMEBODY GIVE ME A SATELLITE PHONE NOW DAMNIT!!"

"I got to warn them, Jonathon and Ed, my brothers in arms. Johnny, the man who was most deserving of her love. Campbell the man who was practically a second father to me. And Meryl who was carrying my child….I will not lose them, I WON'T lose them, I CAN'T lose them," he said to himself although fearful images of them all dead or dying on that airstrip began to appear in his mind, along with the thought of where the seventh Genome was?


	3. Dr Mongoose

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Metal Gear or Batman.

-Ok gang first long time metal gear character is going to get off'd. Hope u enjoy it XD

The hospital smelled clean and sterile. Raiden had always enjoyed cleanliness, especially since

that unpleasant, "shower," he had at Big Shell. As he contemplated of clean and pure things he couldn't

help but to look at his son, amazed that he now had a child. Rose sensed her husband's joyful

expression, and couldn't help but to say, "of course you're happy, you didn't have to push him

out." "What does that mean pop," John asked. "I'll tell you when you're thirteen. Now how bout I

teach you some fighting techniques?" John's eyes lit up as if he was at home on Christmas Morning.

Rose didn't look amused, she didn't want her son to become a soldier like his father or Snake, but knew

she couldn't ruin the mood. "Ok kid, show me what you got," as he put his hands up. John wanting

to show his father that he was tough, through one fist at his dad's right hand. "YA!!" Jack feigned a

painful expression on his face and said to Rose, "what have you been feeding this kid?" Rose wrapped

her arms around her son and said, "a healthy diet of fruits, vegetables, and pop tarts."

"Sounds like my kind of mom," a man in a white lab coat came in. He appeared to be an

eloquent and articulate MD, plus having a well defined stomach that Rose could see through his shirt

and hoped Jack wouldn't notice her fixated pupils. "So how are we today Jack," he said with a very

pleasant smile on his face, which Jack thought was because the government was paying for his care.

"Doing good doc, so by any chance can you tell me when I'll be released?" The doctor opened his

clipboard and gleefully said, "today soldier, but you're wife will have to sign a release slip." He placed

his clipboard on the work station across from the bed and reached into his pocket pulling out what at

first looked like a thermometer but instead turned out to be a browning BDA 9mm. Rose and Jack knew

better than to scream, and John clamped around his mother's arm for dear life. "Ok hand over the boy

immediately and no one dies for now." Jack had given the doc a harsh look and was wondering how

exactly to deal with him, while he raised the pistol he thought he might be able to throw the pen that

was in his hand as a distraction, then charge him, after all it was only one man.

Unfortunately that calculation altered as he saw the outlines of 2 more individuals in stealth camo, "had

they been there the whole time," he cursed himself for not realizing it. "Show your true colors gang,"

the doc said with a faceless expression, and they immediately exited their transparent state and

appeared as soldiers that looked strikingly familiar. "Frogs," Rose fearfully mentioned. "Wrong bitch,"

the Doc scolded, "they're a vast improvement over those freaks. Able to jump higher, run faster, and

shoot straighter. And unlike the Frogs, these works of art are made up of both men and women. The

Mongooses are perfect, I know because I schooled them myself, their camo and abilities aren't their

only features as you can see by their weapon of choice, the Kriss submachine gun. Allow my associate

to demonstrate." A shot rang out and Jack could see his wife's body jerk back and then fall into his

arms. "Rose….Rose..NOOO!" He caught her and then rested her against him while at the same time

trying to grab John. "The next one's goin into her head if John doesn't come over to me now."

Before Jack could blink, John's hand was in his kidnapper's, he faced his father with a tear running

down his face chokingly whispered, "don't let her die."

Automatic fire then rang out throughout the hospital, along with screams and crashes. "The

building is clear sir," a voice said that belonged to a man that casually entered the room. "Excellent, we

have what we came for, get your men out." Yes sir, the chameleon and its Deinon escort have arrived to

take you back to base." "Good clear out," the doc hollered. The Mongooses, the PMC officer, and the

doc walked out of the room, as soon as they could no longer see Raiden they ran.

"Why are we running," the officer exhaustingly asked. Because when he realizes she wasn't

shot in a vital area he's gonna come after us." "Oh please he's unar…" The assassin saw the officer's

eyes widen despite his face mask, and began to fall forwards, as he reached a forty-five degree angle, he

saw a scalpel handle sticking out of his head. The elites opened fire before the body hit the floor. Jack

grabbed the metal support base off of a nearby gurney and charged the two of them. John smiled as the

assassin jerked him up the stairway to the roof.

Jack managed to get within striking distance of the Mongooses preparing to ram them off their

feet, but as if instinctively, side flipped over him, realizing he had to think fast he fell back and threw

the base at the guards as soon as they landed. Jack quickly kicked one of the guns up off the ground

then jammed his foot into the stomach of the closer guard as he got to his feet, knocking him into his

his partner who was on one knee, and then fired a 10 round burst, the elites hit the floor without even

a scream.

Jack hurried to the roof, ignoring the fact that he could easily be ambushed by awaiting troops,

and broke down the door, surprisingly the assassin had his gun trained on John rather than him.

"So Jack, de ja vu?" "Hand over my son and you'll live…for a while," Jack angrily declared. "Pffft. Even if

you kill me, my brothers will continue our boss's plan." "Who are you, what plan?" "To make America

an empire again, we've been very busy, busy before Ocelot began his insurrection, we are the true

sons of Big Boss, the true heirs to his legacy, the TRUE SOLDIERS OF AMERICA…THE GENOMES!" A click

rang out, Mongoose then revealed its source, a little remote which was flashing red. "This is an

activation switch to a timed explosive that I hid in the clipboard, you have about sixty seconds to save

your wife before she's illuminated," sadistically toned. Jack's heart stopped, and didn't know what to

do, he never panicked in any situation, not once, but this time family was involved. Mongoose could see

his eyes going from side to side," fifty seconds Jack, I swear to you from one soldier to another I won't

hurt the boy, soldier's honor," the declaration ended with a raised hand. "Dad please, SAVE HER!"

John yelled. "I'm coming back, ok…I'm comin back." He ran down the stairwell as if being chased by a

large boulder, and was relieved to see the entrance to his floor.

Mongoose saw the chameleon touchdown. It was a marvelous transport, a vast improvement

over Snake's. "I will see my mother again," the boy optimistically stated, as he was strapped in.

Without making eye contact Mongoose said, of course you will….coz soon she'll be everywhere." He sat

next to him and reached into another pocket, "you see, your dad knows a lot, however what he doesn't

know is that I have an overriding detonator that will blow mommy up even if there's still time left." As

the ship took off, the co-pilot stated, "what are you waiting for," Mongoose calmly replied, "the perfect

moment." Jack ran towards the room which seemed to get further and further from him, carefully

passing the corpses of the three troops he killed. He could make out the shape of Rose's body lying on

the ground next to the bed, as he got closer he saw a smile of relief on his wife's face which then

disappeared in a brilliant white light followed by a massive explosion, knocking Jack back thirty feet.

Mongoose satisfied with the roaring blast casually said, "one down, two to go." John's head slumped

down to the floor and began to silently cry. "If it means anything, she didn't feel a thing, plus she's

getting some company soon." John didn't respond to his captor's words, all he wanted now was for this

ship to crash and burn with everyone in it…including himself.

For the first time in a long time Meryl was happy. She had found a man that was madly in love

with her, although aware of his wandering eyes and not to mention hands, she knew he would stay

true to her or else she'd slit his throat. Johnny wasn't the only one who had a few rendezvous before

they confessed their love for each other. "How am I gonna tell him? Should I tell him now, when we get

home, on the honeymoon?" She didn't want to worry about that now, all she wanted was to see Johnny

smile, although she doubt he would be smiling when he found out what happened after Lebanon.

"Johnny I…I want you to know that I love you." "Oh this can't be good," Johnny thought to himself,

while trying not to let his commander sense his worried state of mind, he simply smiled and

played the naïve fool, which he hated to admit, was beginning to master. They're eyes had met on each

other as well as did the eyes of the PMC strike teams who had one thing on their mind…getting their gun

off.

"All teams report in."

"Storm team one ready to deliver our gift."

"Storm team two, prepared to give our toast to the lovely new couple."

"Sniper team one, ready."

"Sniper team two, sights are clear."

"Sniper team three, locked and loaded."

"Sniper team four, have GI Jane in sight, just gimme the word an.."

"NEGATIVE team four, do not fire, repeat DO NOT open fire, the boss has a fate worse than death in

store for her."

"What's that?"

"Life."

"When do we move in?"

"As soon as Donovan gets his lil girl out of the line of fire."


	4. Three is less than ONE!

Once again don't own anything from Dark Knight or Metal Gear. God I hope I don't get angry e-mails.

"_What is Meryl hiding from me?" _Her new husband pondered, as his wife was talking to his father in law. _"Did she have an affair?" _He glimpsed at who he figured were the two most likely suspects, John was a

much more impressive specimen than he, as were a lot of people, a better shot, better fighter, and all around better guy. Ed was also not without attributes, grade A sniper and radio operator, and probably the

most sensitive guy he ever met, much more than anyone he had ever met in his life, especially those psychos at Shadow Moses. _"I'll just keep my mouth shut, and if she wants to tell me later on I'll be there to _

_placate her…please don't let it be something horrible, then again…its me." _Suddenly another figure entered into his mind, _"Snake, her first love and probably her only." _Akibaalways felt she only wanted him due to the

fact that he was normal and therefore flawed unlike Snake, after the Outer Haven he caught an unsettling sight in his bathroom as he put on his tux. A mirror, _"I resemble him, is that why she agreed to marry _

_me?"_

He immediately trashed his insecurities and decided it didn't matter now.

The sun was setting, and Sunny was enjoying the warm air dying down into a cool breeze. Her friend had to leave the party due to his smothering parents, which she envied him for. _"Mom…I miss you." _A small

screech came from behind her followed by the distortions of mechanisms articulating, "cutie." She turned to see a midget copy of Metal Gear Ray. A far more friendlier version of the menacing machine that the

military had developed, an adorable toy. _"Did uncle Hal build this for me?" _She made a move to grab it but it quickly turned and spun off. Sunny playfully gave chase off the airstrip to the edge of the port where it

had passed through a hole in the fence. Too small for an adult to squeeze through, but Sunny passed with little difficulty. The playful scamp gave a full stop and gave out a screech that was similar to a kitten

meowing loudly. Sunny stuck her arm out to pat it on the wing but was stopped by a man grabbing her and looking right in those widened terror struck eyes. She didn't scream, but trembled as the man reached

into his pocket pulling out a locket and opening it, as she began to tear up, not with fear, but elation. "It's your mother holding you when you were eight months old. She always said you were her greatest

accomplishment, she loved you almost as much as I did." Sunny's hand moved to the man's cheek and softly brushed it filling her with a nostalgia as only could be felt by a child who thought herself to be an

orphan. "Dad?" Donovan joined his daughter in the waterworks dripping down his rough chiseled face. "Yes hon, it's me, I'm here to take you home, right after I say hi to uncle Hal and his friends okay?" Sunny

nodded aggressively, bursting with joy that her father had come back. A woman dressed in an olive green t-shirt and brown pants led her away to an awaiting jeep, as she got in four other men came into view,

three of whom looked like her surviving parent. One was dressed in a brown leather jacket and white combat khakis with a playful look on his clean cut face . The second was a man in a black overcoat that hid

the rest of his attire, but his face was a clue that he was a few years older than the preceding man. The third wore a navy blue thermal shirt with black pants who appeared to say something that she couldn't

make out to another man, who was covered in some kind of black armor. As she got into the Humvee she turned to the woman who gave a smile of reassurance that everything would be right as rain.

"The troops are in position, along with the Genomes, they'll take control, then we move in." The four men nodded and began the journey towards their Shadow Moses reunion.

Hal and Mei Ling were having a blast along with Drebin and his pet. "So…I guess you two will probably be the next to hook up?" Hal immediately blushed and jerked his head down with an uneasy laugh, while

Mei-Ling gave Hal an adoring look that he failed to observe. "We'll see," The captain flirtatiously said. John and Ed were watching the couples having a good time. "Any regrets Ed?" "None yet……" "Well the night

is young," a voice ominously giggled. The two turned in time to see a pair of flashes followed by an incredible amount of pain that dropped them both to the floor. The party turned to look at the source of the

gunshots which was revealed as a man in a familiar uniform to every one of them. "Good evening ladies, gentlemen…Meryl," the man said while walking closer to the bride. Out of what seemed nothing

appeared six others, all in attire that sent a shock through the receptors in all the attendance. Johnny was paralyzed with fear, not for himself but for his wife. Meryl's expression was almost non-existent, she

panicked trying to reach for her gun but shook out of her hand. _"God no…" _Campbell shakily stated to his ghastly spectacle.

The six men silently glared at the reception. "So can we kill them now?" One hungrily stated as the one to his right looked on with him to who appeared to be their leader. "Not yet,

boss wants to be here." "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU," Ed demanded. The shooter, and who also was the most vocal responded, "we are the events cleanup crew," he along with two others looked at the now

paralyzed bride and smirked. "we'll start with the damaged goods," as they walked towards her. One licked his lips, not in an adulterous manner, but more of a sign of famine. The other was expressionless and

silent, and moved at an unnervingly sluggish pace.

"Over my dead…" was all that Johnny could get out before he was pushed to the ground by a man that easily dwarfed his gargantuan squad mate. "Soon," he deeply exclaimed. The leader got right in front of

his former subordinate, smiled and grabbed him by his neck, "hello traitor."

The voice was immediately recognized, "major?!" "Correct!" The one holding the two pistols began to giggle hysterically as if having no control over any emotion or reasoning, which was cut short after directing

a question to the colonel, "so Campbell, what is gonna be more unstable than the geo-political states of the world in the next five minutes…give up?! YOU'RE DAUGHTER!!!!" Meryl's face became clearly defined

with fear as she heard the man chaotically laughing as he delivered his sick punch line, and was then knocked to the ground with the butt of his pistol from his left hand. The bride let out a yelp followed by tears

as she looked at her husband who appeared to be trying to keep his composure as to not let her worry. The guilt ridden father of the bride roared, "LEAVE HER ALONE HYENA!" The genome gave a perplexed

face and shot him in both his knees. "I'll think about it." Jackal, who had stayed furthest from the rest of his brothers moved in with a strut of sadistic confidence. He began to speak to the newlyweds while

slowly turning his eyes to Hal, "How do you two expect to keep tabs on your children when you can't even look after one you already know," he smiled. Hal's face became even more vexed.

"My girl is safe," a calm voice was heard. "Donovan," Hal and Campbell spoke. The four subordinates quickly came into view just as their leader did. Flak raced down a warehouse fire escape while Shrapnel

came down the building's stairwell seen through several windows. Blade simply pushed himself off from the roof doing an aerial somersault, landing on his feet without requiring his knees to absorb even a

fraction of the impact. Cyber simply walked onto the runway, twirling his gun in a familiar fashion passing the bride, groom, and guests then threw his .45 into the air, extended his right arm, spread out his

fingers and caught the gun in a ready to fire position just as Drebin's ride vaporized in a magnificent explosion of flame and steel. "BAAAANNNNNNG," the mute's first word shocked the entire den, even Donovan,

though he didn't change his expression, _"That's the first time he has ever said anything. Revenge really does improve people." _Drebin simply watched in horror as his ride disappeared. His pet shared his master's

emotional depression as well as he didn't look to be in the mood for a smoke. Campbell although rattled physically from getting shot in both legs, and emotionally for seeing his family in such a predicament

mustered enough boldness to ask, "why are you here?" Donovan smiled, "a mixture of business and pleasure," he swiftly walked towards Meryl until he was right on top of her, turned his head to her father

smilingly, "pleasure first," and slowly raised his right boot and crashed it right onto her stomach with an expression of sheer pride and hate. Her scream was muted by the roar of her father, Johnny tried

desperately to get to her, but even with adrenaline coursing in him Gorilla kept him down with one foot and little effort.

"Why me," Meryl agonizingly spoke as she looked at the sunset, Johnny was well aware of Meryl's atheism knew that she was probably in too much pain to move her head. Donovan knelt on one knee, and

made eye contact with the root of his sorrow wishing nothing more than to kill her along with all of her friends, but knew that letting her live with her cursed life was much more satisfying. "My wife is dead. You

killed her with your last bullet before Johnny came to. The fate that all soldier's share…death and despair. Check her." Jackal walked up to her, well aware that Donovan knew he had done the job, but still

wanted to see the rest of the hostages even more distraught stuck two fingers in her mouth, Meryl didn't have the strength or will to attempt to clamp down on them, he swabbed every inch of her oral cavity

as if he was collecting a DNA sample and slowly removed them with saliva but more importantly blood dripping down them. "When they're bleeding out of both ends…it's done." He slowly raised, wiped his

fingers on his uniform and proudly stated, "ain't no bastards comin out of this bitch." Johnny groaned which turned into a roar, Cub had given a nod which lifted Gorilla's foot off of him, he charged the monster,

"YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US….." Johnny stopped as his neck came into contact with Shrapnel's hand. "Wide of the mark."

Donovan looked at Johnny and then his subordinate who returned his eye contact with an aggressive smile. "HOLD IT!" Donovan turned in the direction of Jackal who had his hand raised. The entire group

looked at him, Hyena laughingly, "who's the father Meryl?" Johnny was flabbergasted, _"I was right," _his thought was cut short as Shrapnel lifted him into the air and began to squeeze the life out of him, _"will he _

_choke to death, or will his neck break?" _Shrapnel had always kept track of every instance when he killed someone in this fashion.

"Tell me who the prick is or lil Johnny goes the way of a soldier," Donovan quietly spoke.

Meryl only got out the first syllable, and that was all he needed. "Hmmm, Snake's usurper, how ironic for me." The boss snapped his finger which the Genomes were waiting for. All seven got in line, side by side

with their dreaded iconic weapon of choice at Shadow Moses. Johnny had hated the weapon, not due to any mechanical problem, but because he had seen so many people die by it as he knew he was about to

be another casualty.

Shrapnel released him, and backed away as Akiba fell to his knees gasping for air. He didn't know how he did it but he managed to get to his feet which stopped all seven of his former comrades in their tracks,

Jackal was the only one who showed a brief moment of regret and hoped Hyena didn't notice. Eagle was the first to raise his weapon, "center mass," the rifles crackled with the sound of every individual shot

heard. Ed and John were in tears, Hal couldn't even look, Mei-Ling covered her ears, Drebin didn't know what to do. The guns fell silent and after the last shell hit the ground, Donovan was playfully surprised

that Johnny was still on his knees even with a lot of holes in him and blood coming out of every one including the ones he was supposed to have, wondered how they would finish him. Gorilla ejected his empty

mag and reached for another, but was stopped by Cub. He shouldered his weapon and walked towards the about to be widowed Mrs. Sasaki, Donovan already knowing what was coming and commended his

right hand man, "you really are a lion." Cub picked up the desert eagle and retorted as the clip fell out, "let's see if she is a fox." He fell to his knees as if witnessing a divine image and directed to her, "million

dollar question….is there one in the pipe?" He grabbed Meryl by the hair lifting her up until her back was pressed against her chest. "Gimme your hand," she did nothing. Cub heedlessly grabbed Meryl's left

earring with his finger tips and began to twist the deadly jewel, as she grit her teeth he nonchalantly smiled, "give me your right hand…please." Meryl lifted her right hand, which was supported by Cub's left

until his right took over after the gun was placed in her hand. It rose to a position where it could hit a person in the pelvis or skull if the person was kneeling and then moved the gun to the left, Meryl tried to

disrupt the action, and unfortunately Cub easily kept the motion going. Knowing what was about to transpire she closed her eyes, Cub sensing her insubordination placed his left hand on her head and slowly

moved his fingers down to her lids and pried them open. The gun stopped at her lover's head, he looked at her and didn't want to traumatize her anymore than these monsters as well the ones from their past

already had. Hoping she could read his lips, "I love you," tears began to roll down her face, Johnny thought his intention backfired, _"I can't do anything right," _the hammer was pulled back and her finger was

forced on the trigger by the man who she wanted to kill more than anything. Their fingers squeezed the trigger and the second before another love in her life disappeared, "heeeeerreeee's Johnny,"

BAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM. It was too quick to see Johnny's face, all anyone saw was his body thrown back and crashed on the airstrip.

"I'll be damned…women are good soldiers." Hyena laughed as his boss satisfyingly spoke, he stood up and let Meryl fall back as she shook from her head to her feet. Picking up the magnum shell and spoke to

Hyena, "a trophy." Hyena and Eagle jogged to their traitorous squad mate and carried it to his bride and dropped it beside her. Hyena then searched his blood stained tuxedo pocket and pulled out his

trademark glassed. "Now I got one to, hehehehehehe, what'ya think Eagle?" The soldier, stuck his middle finger in the deceased groom's skull, pulled it out and lifted it towards hyena's eyes, casually stuck it all

the way in his mouth and slowly pulled it out, "Tasty." Hyena burst into a laughter that was unlike anything anyone of his friends heard before that even put an expression on Sloth.

"DONOVAN YOU MURDEROUS FUCK!!!!" Campbell verbally expressed what the rest of the party did internally. He paced in front of the two lovers turned his head followed by the rest of his body, "HOW DARE

YOU SAY THAT TO ME!!!" As he stomped on the dead groom's neck, snapping it, which was followed by a blood curdling moan by his emotionally dead partner as his opposite boot collided with her stomach,

obliviously, he continued to swiftly walk towards him. "WHO WAS THE ONE THAT CONVINCED MY BASTARD PARENTS TO PUT ME IN THE LITTLE BOY UNIT, YOU! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO BANGED HIS BROTHER'S

WHORE TO GIVE BIRTH TO THE PERSONIFICATION OF WEAKNESS, YOU! WHO WAS THE ONE THAT EXPERIMENTED ON THE GENOMES FOR SOME UNSETTLING LUST FOR REVENGE, YOU! Donovan's anger quickly

gave way as if he turned off a light switch, which intimidated the colonel. The monster grabbed his mentor's cane and smashed it across his face, hurling splinters everywhere; Mei-Ling felt one brush by her

eyelash. "Who won the draw to have the honor of putting your promiscuous heathen ass out of your misery?" Every Genome had their eyes on Donovan then to his hand as he reached for his Paragon

switchblade which he hurled into the air then came into the glove of the lucky winner. "ME." Hyena uttered with pride. He walked to his victim, while looking at his brothers as if mocking them, Cub was conflicted

on whether to take him down a peg or just to not spoil the moment, he decided to let it go. Campbell looked at him with no fear or anger, but only with acceptance, he didn't flinch when his executioner clicked

off the safety, nor when he pressed it to his neck, "Say hi to Rose for me," that unfortunately did, just as the blade extended, his body went limp, and fell. "You'll never win her over," Blade had opened his

mouth for the first time since they walked to the airstrip.

Hal was inconsolable, _"Snake…please help…Snake…….SNAAAAKKKKEEEE!!!" _He lost his thought as he heard Donovan's footsteps came towards him. "I don't come bearing all gloom and doom Otacon. I said I was

also here on business." He pulled a vile from his vest and tapped it against his forehead as he asked, "do you know what this is?" He then whispered into his ear, "Snakes salvation. His disease…eradicated, his

aging…reversed, he'll look and feel as he did during his first infiltration of Shadow Moses." Hal gave an expression as if it were too good to be true. "You're wondering why I'm offering this to you. I'm not. My

boss is," slowly reaching behind his back he pulled a canteen from his tactical vest, loosened the cap then gave it one quick spin to pop it off, and then dumped the water on the ground followed by the canteen

itself. Liquid is alive, I'm not really an expert on the subject, but apparently Liquid was the only clone of Big Boss to have some kind of mental recording nanos due to him being the superior. He gave me a

sample at Shadow Moses in case the plan went to hell, which it obviously di.." "No clone of Big Boss can be…" "Don't interrupt. Naomi was researching this work and a month prior to Shadow Moses Island she

made a breakthrough relating to FOXDIE. After her escape from Federal authorities she was officially working for Ocelot to help him gain control of SOP, I later learned through Heather that her real capacity was

to clone Liquid. She found the key and my wife sent me the data, he was cloned, then the nanos were inserted and our leader was back. Bad news for us is that he's obsessed with a rematch; frankly I hope he

eats a bullet before you find him…if he hasn't already. "More good news," he smirked, "you had three women in your life, one…is still rotting in a grave," he paused, "BUT two are alive and well, and they will

continue to live, as gratitude for taking care of Sunny for me." Donovan turned his head as Hummer engines were heard in the distance followed by screeching tires. "Our rides are here," Gorilla exhaustingly

exclaimed. "Let's go," Donovan ordered, the men casually entered their jeeps, Flak drew his AK and single-handedly fired a shot into each engine of Hal's jet. "Too bad Johnny didn't bring his wearable, looks like

you'll have to find another way to get back to the mainland." The convoy sped off. Five minutes later, which seemed like five hours to the traumatized patrons, three black hawks touched down. "Fucking late,"

Drebin eloquently stated.

A special forces and med-evac team departed to secure the area along with their captain, "Hal," Otacon removed his glasses, Hal Emmerich? I'm sorry, we didn't know, since SOP went offline all hell's broken

loose," "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," pointing at Meryl being carried into the chopper. The officer's face turned even grimmer, "Raiden was also hit, Rose is dead and their son taken, we're in a

tough spot, countries all over the world are taking advantage of our weakened state to settle old nationalistic, and territorial disputes." Hal shook his head, "it's all a ruse, Liquid's behind everything." "How do

you know?" "All those countries owe a lot of money to the PMC's that were under Ocelot, now they work for Liquid, and his crew." The man retorts, "do we have any hope?"

"Perhaps in France."

"HUH?!"


	5. A Snake in the Bocage

Note Don't Own Metal Gear or Dark Knight or any properties or tm's affiliated with them.

Café Liberation was the premiere social club in the Normandy Region. A two story Bastille filled decadent cakes complemented with the pleasant aroma of a various roasts. Constructed in 1889 as a library it had survived two world wars, a depression, and several civilian uprisings. Littered with bullet and artillery holes that attested to its antiquity, would soon be the location of another gun battle about to take place.

Two black sedans were seen driving up the street towards the café, each filled with four men in leather jackets and matching pants and sun glasses, the townsfolk would have been suspicious had it not been for their tinted windows. The cold acoustics of inserted magazines, 9mm rounds being loaded, and slides being released had no effect on the men, who had experience in this business, which is why they were handpicked by Donovan himself. The front passenger of the first car protested to his superior in the back, "do we really need eight guys to take down some old fossil?" The CO annoyed by his subordinate's irritated remark replied, "This is not some two bit crime boss or exiled dignitary…this is theee soldier." "And we're theeeee hit squad," the driver comically stated." "SHUT IT, now everyone's memorized the photos of how he might look with or without facial hair and the eye patch right?" The men all nodded. "Ok, showtime."

Both cars slowed to turn into the port, where two spaces conveniently awaited. The assassins casually exited their vehicles and entered the café in pairs over thirty second intervals. Surprisingly no one gave any of them a second glance or twitch of an eyebrow. The commander's team headed to the second floor casually looking for their target. The lesser experienced team began to show signs of frustration as the first hour went by, _"maybe he left, maybe he never came, maybe he's dead." _These thoughts entered each member's head including the one stationed closest to the men's bathroom where he saw an old, grizzled, yet muscular man with a beard and eye patch enter. He signaled to his partner to wait near the door while he went in with his compact 9mm berretta 9000F drawn. Entering with the gun at his chest and eyes open. It appeared as no one else was in the washroom, which worried the shaken assassin as he peeked under the stalls, praying he didn't get a bullet to the eye_, "no feet."_ Suddenly a moderate rocking sound came about, a card board box a few feet across from the furthest stall. BAM BAM BAM, the suppressed shots stealthily penetrated the box. Blood appeared to be leaking out at a slow rate, _"looks like I earned my pay," _the assassin gratifyingly thought and kicked the container over, his smile gave way to sheer terror as there was no body, but a shattered bottle of ketchup. "Oh shi-," before finishing his expletive the stall harshly opened along with a five knuckle slam to his eye knocking him against the tiled wall. A cane was then pressed to his neck while a knee to his wrist knocked his pistol out. The chokes lead to gasps which lead to shakes then silence.

"_Karl's been in there for a while," _the assassin began to worry. Suddenly the door creaked open which brought his tensions at ease as his partner shuffled out only to drop to the floor. The killer paused realizing it was his last mistake as a forty-five caliber round struck him in the head. The other two men rushed to the origin of the shots with their guns drawn only finding the bodies of their comrades, "FUCK HE'S HERE!!!" The commander gestured his three to get down to the first floor and they proceeded in a hurried fashion. The patrons of the café had unanimously chosen to run like hell out any exit they could find, doors or windows_, "hmmmph French," _the commander thought to relax his nerves. The old soldier managed to take aim at the gunmen to his left while the other reloaded and dropped him, his partner immediately sought cover from a corner, as he changed mags in a nervous rush that gave way to elation as three squadmates came to his aid.

"KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH," the killer stated to his back up as one peeked out to fire three rounds as the rest charged. Three more shots rang out and the team fell in unison, the fourth was wounded in the femur which caused an ungodly bellow of agony. Snake approached the man who knew better then to try anything and threw his weapon away with his hands up hoping his commander could get in a good shot. "Who are you," the old mercenary demanded. Instantly a burst of automatic fire rang out from the balcony which caused him to roll to a table. The maneuver caused a heavy amount of strain on all his muscles which became evident as he grunted. _"Glock 18, the bastard is able to control it one handed...he's good." _Snake knew better than to try and pop him quickly, he didn't have the reflexes anymore, he instead opted for a trick shot under the cover of a table cloth. BANG, with one shot the hinge of the trap balcony broke sending the commander plummeting onto a table of glasses and bottles, his body jerked for twenty seconds and gargled for ten of them and then became another kill.

Snake turned his attention back to the wounded soldier, who was limping away clutching his midsection.

"Freeze," the man said in his trademark grizzled tone, which was surprisingly ignored, another shot rang out which hit the marble floor a few inches from the man's left shoe, he got the message. "Who are you," Snake said gruffly, smilingly, "I'm just a man paid to do a hired hit…sound familiar," a click was heard followed by beeping that became more and more rapid," SEE YOU IN HELL SNAKE!" The explosion rocked the foundation of the building, yet to Snake's surprise he was alive and out of the café, looking at a man whom he did not recognize.

"You're a hard man to find," he smirked. "Whoever you are, I'm not fighting anymore battles so you can tell your employer I'm not interested," the man's expression became very grim, My name is Davis Madsen, I'm a member of the CID, we-," "monitor PMC activity to make sure the new government reforms are being abided by the mercs," Snake heard it from Meryl before. "What does that have to do with me, Ocelot's dea…." Snake saw something in the man's face that he had seen many times when he was in Fox Hound and desperately tried to prepare himself for what devastating news was about to come. "So are Campbell, Johnny, Rose, and… Meryl is in very bad shape." Snake's trepidation gave way to unimaginable anger instantaneously. The trip back to the states was one of misery and gloom, which fit the dark grey sky over the Atlantic. Snake was in Davis' office that was surprisingly roomy for a plane, equipped with a wooden desk, and projection screen. _"I should have never left her alone, I thought I was doing the right thing." _Snake never pulled punches, not even with Solid Snake. "This is everything we know so far. Apparently, this was a massive operation that was set in motion way before Ocelot's insurrection. It's amazing how some heavy number crunching can plummet the world in a war that overshadows every other one in the history of the modern world."

"Get to my targets," Snake harshly exclaimed. "So far there are officially thirteen key players, the lower eight are genome soldiers that were apprehended after the Shadow Moses incident." Snake's cigarette fell out of his mouth in shock, "What the hell…I thought they were under lock and key?!?!" Davis sighed, "they were, but the military decided it would be a waste to just let them rot away without them donating something to military science." Snake groaned at the remark, "Genetic alteration…which in my opinion exploitation would be a more accurate word, turned them into monsters. Good news is only eight of them survived. Unfortunately there was a prison break and that's how things ended up." A slam on the desk, quickly followed by an question in an irate tone, "WHO THE FUCK AUTHORIZED THIS, HE OR SHE KNEW THIS WOULD BE A POSSIBLE RESULT!!!" Davis answered, "Campbell gave the go ahead," Snake's eyes widened, "he wanted anyone who associated with the bastards that hurt his daughter so badly to pay, regardless if they physically took part in the actual ra-…wouldn't you?" Snake had no answer.

The projection screen came to life with the face of Snake's best friend, "Otacon?" The scientist was relieved, "Snake thank god Davis found you, we—" Gaspingly his old friend let out, "Mer—Meryl, how is she," the sentence was followed by several coughs. "She's better than expected, she was released a few hours ago, "She's in my care," Davis interrupted. "She hasn't spoken, but she is glad that we're here for her."

"Who are the other five?" Otacon filled that question, "these are the key players, an elite spec forces team that was founded several years after Foxhound. The Lions." "Never heard of'em," Snake replied unimpressed. "Both teams were to stay ignorant of the other's existence due to the fear that there might have been some sort of conflict between you. And Snake these guys I'm sorry to say are a lot tougher than any Foxhound member living or dead." Snake remained indifferent towards the future dead men. "Tell me who they are," Otacon frowned at his impatience, but indulged him. "The youngest is code named Flak Lion, although the greenest he can easily kill anyone he is ordered to and very efficiently. His weapon of choice is a modified AK-47 with improved sights which is what the original lacked and most important of all is its ammunition. Modified 7.62 millimeter rounds made out of some new metal that can break through any fuselage whether it be from an apache, strike eagle, or strata fortress. The second man is named Blade Lion, a martial arts expert and an artist with knife combat." "Like Vamp," he questioned, "better than him. Third we have shrapnel Lion, an older man who possesses great physical strength, which he demonstrates in being able to fire a BAR one handed, even though the rifle is deadly enough its attachment is what makes sense of his code name, a miniature missile launcher that can act as a javelin and nikita, he keeps his two brothers in line and act as a mother figure. The fourth is a mystery to even me, Cyber Lion is the next eldest, although what separates him from his team is that he looks more like that kind of person you're used to going up against. He wears a suit of solid black armor from head to toe, we don't know what its made out of. He carries a Colt 1911A1 model pistol, standard issue, unmodified." Snake assumed Otacon was going to stell him what toy gave him his nickname. "He has a transmitter on his left arm that looks like a wearable, it can overload anything electrical, whether it's a pc, or engine, even a simple stove."

"Who's their CO…" Otacon cleared his throat, and uttered his name. "Donovan Marx, he's a lot like big boss, except more ruthless and demented. Also, his men are clones of him, although they possess his abilities, his experience makes him the most dangerous, he even took on all four of them in a fist fight at once, which is how Shrapnel got his scars." Snake only had one more question, "why hit Meryl's wedding?" Otacon replied in an impassive voice, "Donovan had another teammate, a Heather Kleinric. Beautiful and deadly, but she was a good person at heart, and convinced Donovan to leave the military, after they did one last job. Donovan was sent to spy on Ocelot by an unknown party, Heather went with him where she was conscripted into the frogs stationed on the Outer Haven. Meryl killed her." _"Soldier's poetic irony," _Snake thought. "Filled with such hate and anger over the loss of the woman that kept him sane over the years he devoted his life to wiping out every remnant of her being, including her son." Snake's jaw dropped, "she was pregnant," Davis admitted, "it was mine. After you two separated she got back into the military, where she served under me in a ranger unit. I knew her since Fort Bragg where she had basic, she respected me and I respected her, when we met again that respect became something more. We founded Rat Patrol together, and continued to see each other even though it was a bad idea, after a while we grew apart, so I left the team in her care. After Lebanon we met up in the UK and made love, later on she told me she was pregnant, I didn't know how to react, and she took that as an offense, and stormed out. I tried to stop her but she slammed me in the face. I went out an hour later and bought her an engagement ring and planned to give it to her that night, but that night was when Ocelot gained control of GOP and when I got there I saw her kissing Johnny. I decided not to get in the way and hoped she'd let me see my son when I wanted. I only met Johnny once, he reminded me of myself. Quite a funny guy that was also looking for something…the exact thing I was looking for. I told him to treat her right and I never looked back, I neglected to tell him about our son. Then all this happened, and sh—we lost our son." Snake identified with Davis' choice, he would of done the same, they had both loved her enough to let her go. Otacon once again interrupted, "Snake, he has Sunny also." "This prick really wants me to kill'em…" Otacon added, "Donovan is her father." Snake didn't have a reaction, he had heard so many disturbing things in one day he had his emotions numb. "He was also a Patriot agent with Solidus, who was asked to get close to Olga…very close to see if she could get her militia under his flag to rebel." Snake was tired of listening, all he wanted to do now was shoot.

"When do I get started," Snake questioned, "right after your shot," Otacon replied.

"Huh?"

Author's Note: I neglected to have Otacon tell Snake about Liquid due to their being no actual confirmation yet, and I believe he wouldn't want to tell him anything that might be a psychological ruse, although he did say Liquid was behind the war to the officer, he was in a traumatized state after the wedding.


	6. Meryl ReflectsHyena Wrecks

Disclaimer: Again don't own anything from MGS or Dark Knight.

Meryl was inconsolable. Her nonstandard past had led to her dreams of a normal life shatter in a volley of bullets, blades, and boots. She blamed herself. She had used so many people in her career as a punching bag that now all she could do was take shots at her own person, had she known how it felt she would have shown more empathy. Since she was discharged from the hospital, Davis wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. When he came into her room he reverted to her old nickname that he had given her while in basic. _"Hey, Big Red." _Meryl always wondered why he had given her that name when she was just a maggot in basic, she wasn't anywhere near as muscular as she was during Ocelot's insurrection, and even skinnier then at Shadow Moses. While recovering at UMAH, he must have seen her every day, she wondered if he still had real feelings for her or if he just felt guilty for what happened to her. _"NO! It was my fault and mine alone, I shouldn't have tried to be something I'm not. All I am is a soldier, JUST A GUN!!!." _

The Rat Commander hadn't gotten out of bed in the two weeks she had left the hospital.

Unfortunately every time she awoke from her daily three hours of sleep she would see the night table, the table that had a small lamp, alarm clock, and the ring given to her by Johnny. "Johnnnnyyy…" She had been softly echoing his name every single day, _"He saved my life three times, and I couldn't return the favor once. I just let those monsters kill him….I…..I was the one that killed him." _So many tears had been shed that Meryl had dark red streaks running down her eyes. She now thought she was beginning to look like what she thought she was… a monster.

_"Meryl…you look beautiful." _Her father's words ran through her head every time she gathered what little will power she had to look in the mirror, even if only for a few seconds.Feeling entirely responsible for his death as well, _"I let that murdering psychopath kill him. The only family I had left." _She had lost so much time to spend with her father due to her sheer hatred she felt for him, she knew she would never get to truly know the man that gave her life and so much more. "Daddy I—I'm sorry, for everything." Meryl asked for the forgiveness of everyone's life she made a living nightmare, in her prayers and in her dreams. So many lives lost for some crazed madman's bid for world domination.

Meryl's most valuable possession was in her hand, a picture of her mother holding her at their house when she was three. It was the first picture she had consciously remembered. Her step father had taken it which is why she always kept it on her being. It brought her joy, but now only sorrow, for she was going to have a child, a son who could have been a doctor, businessman, or lawyer, she would of made him choose one of those because if he even considered the military, she would have unleashed a major thrashing on him, that it would of taken Snake, Davis, and Johnny to get her off him. _"Dave, I failed as a soldier, wife, and daughter, but failing as your protector hurts more than all of these put together. I thought I could have been there for you, to keep you safe, from bullies, drugs, alcohol, and teenage girls, but I never thought I would lose you before you were born." _Meryl had wanted to name her son Dave for obvious reasons, hoping Johnny would understand which he most likely would have.

Ring Ring, Meryl got up and hastly staggered to her dresser expecting the caller to be Otocan or Davis…she picked up the receiver and as soon as she got it to ear level a singing voice was heard, "here she sits on buttermilk hill, who can blame her cry her fill and every tear would turn a milllll, Johnny has gone for a soldier..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The voice was instantly recognized. "So how is the progesterone pipe bomb doing hmmmm?" Meryl conflicted to either break down emotionally or crush the phone, but opted to listen to the madman's ramblings and hoped that he would give some hint as to his whereabouts but most importantly Donovan's. "Wow a mute woman…every man's dream, hehehehe. Forgive my abysmal comedic antics. I'm still a little shaken after shooting up your husband of twenty-three minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Meryl somehow knew he smiled on his last remark. "Forgive me for doing this but I must cut this repartee short. I have an appointment," Meryl simply stated in a calm voice, "I'm going to hunt you down, and the rest of your bastard friends." The Genome laughingly retorted, "A rat is never a match for a Hyena, nor a Gorilla, Jackal, Mongoose, Sloth, Eagle, or Cub, and especially a Lion…but if you want to play….GAME ON YOU ROOKIE BITCH!!!" (click)

/////////////

The fifty inch HD gave a miraculous picture to even the most mundane of shows, including the news. The anchorwoman, although pushing forty was still an attractive woman to look at possessing a natural beauty as opposed to his wife's purchased vanity. "The UN is to hold an emergency meeting tomorrow to discuss the possible diplomatic solutions to the newly formed Eastern European Union. So far fifteen countries have pledged loyalty to the group including five nuclear powers. It is believed that the recent outbreaks of civil war in Asia, Africa, and South America are financed by the organization to rally more support in the war torn regions. Meanwhile more and more reports of NATO troop desertions continue to come in. Blame is attributed to a condition known as SOP syndrome.

Several high ranking officials assure the public that these cases are small in number and continue to tell their citizens that they are safe." Don Saljello, couldn't help but smile despite his wife's groaning, "I thought we were gonna be out of here in a half hour?!?!" He turned to his woman and calmly stated, "if I wanted to hear a cunt I'd put my ear between your legs. Now shut the fuck up. We're gonna be getting a lot more business in now because of this nightmare." Two bodies suddenly fell to the floor, followed by snoring. "What the fu-"the last bodyguard fell to the ground before letting out the last syllable of his obscenity and entered his dream world. "Hello there," a calm voice hiding behind a white ski mask and matching parka stated. "Who are you," the crime boss demanded, "just a man that wants you to increase your profits five times over in this …nightmare that you so succinctly stated," the don raised an eyebrow at the man's wicked smile from his mouth hole and then blacked out.

"STUPID WAKE UP!!!!" Sal, had awoken to his wife's nagging many times, but this was the first time he had awoken to her atop a three story building. He did not get up himself but instead was lifted by two men clad in black tactical gear, strapped with what appeared to be MP7s. Hyena held his wife's hand as they all neared the ledge. "So Boss…I need you to help me help you, and in return I'll help your woman from the ledge," he then held the straps of her dress and leaned her over. "Hon don't worry, from this height the fall won't kill you," the woman was trembling with tears running down her eyes to the street hoping she wouldn't be down there as well. Hyena began nodding his head side to side while answering, "very very true… UNLESS…she…lands head first HAAHHHHHHAHHHGHHHGGHHHHHHHGGHHAAAA!!!" The madman had picked her up and in a body slam throw, plunged her down screaming, he then made eye contact with him and held a hand to his ear and dropped it after the splatter was heard. He looked down and said, "ooooooooooooo…..well…it's not like you loved her for her brains in the first place." The don was horrified that a man was capable of such horrible cruelty and then laugh about it, he himself had murdered in even more horrifying ways yet was never able to laugh let alone smile about it, _"this fucker's war whacky." _Hyena now fully relaxed due to him taking a life for the day handed the mobster a cell phone. "Call your fellow syndicate heads and tell them to get here for a meeting…ALL OF THEM!" The intimidator now intimidated relented and dialed 12 numbers.

/////////////

_"I hope that serum works," _Davis constantly stated again and again in his mind since he left the lab to return to Meryl. _"Johnny if you're out there I could sure use some advice right now." _Davis was a capable soldier, but depended upon the advice of others when it came to people he cared about. He could kill without remorse easily, but couldn't figure out how to be a supportive comrade to his girlfriend and mother of his child at one time. Every time he left her to go to work, he'd hoped to come back and she would be there waiting for him with a smile that had always driven him crazy. The trooper always considered making her laugh for the first time his greatest victory in life, no medal, promotion, or recognition from a senator or general, but the smile from a woman that he thought the world of. _"When I broke her heart, I broke everything, WHY AM I SUCH AN ASSHOLE!?" _He pulled into his government remunerated home, which he always liked, but felt that it wasn't him, he preferred to live on the battlefield, in an alley, or warehouse, or tent.

"Meryl?" Davis entered with no reply. He instantly felt dread crawl in his spine. He frantically sprinted up the stairs and checked in her room, to his surprise she was just out of the shower with a towel around her. "Hi," Davis was perplexed not knowing what made her decide to get out of bed, "what made you get out of bed?" Meryl jokingly replied, "my smell finally got to me." Davis giggled as a tear went down his face and immediately hugged her, "I'm so happy you're back, I knew you were a fighter and would take this in stride. No man can defeat you." Meryl felt her arms tightly wrap around him and hoped that she had found her man again. "I will not let those bastards get away with what they did to us," Meryl softly whispered to him. "The four of us will get them we'll tear their plans apart just like we did with Ocelot's." Meryl questioned, "four?" Davis answered, "you, me, Raidden and…"

/////////////

The meeting room was under Saljello's club. A pleasant room with a wooden desk made of English oak, and with padded chairs the other bosses were comfortable to hear even more comforting news…or so they thought. There were twelve members, six to a side, with the Don at the head. Russian, Triad, Irish, Hungarian, Yakuza, Cartel, and various American gang leaders of New York were awaiting their CEO's speech, yet instead came Hyena with two men armed with Mk 17 assault rifles. "Who the hell is this prick," Don Garnera asked. "I'm just a man hired to do a job," he stated as he put two steel briefcases on the table. "But, I can see you all appear to be a little hesitant, so allow me to lighten the mood with a magic trick." The Genome drove a pencil into the desk effortlessly despite the durability of the lumber. "I'm going to make this pencil change colors…BUT I will need a volunteer." One of the mercs came over to boss Otomo and grabbed him and pushed him to Hyena, while begging for his life. Hyena grabbed his head from the top and slammed his neck onto it. "TA-DAHHHH," he lifted his being up, and pulled the pencil out with blood shooting out and let him fall lifeless to the ground. "Its..its red." He then threw it on the table and let it roll all the way off, leaving a trail of his crimson fluid. The men were horrified, not because of the murder, they all had taken part in that work in order to make the head of their organizations, but because blood was still erupting like a geyser out of the Yakuza's neck and splashing onto his executioner's uniform while he was speaking, without any hint of anxiety. Seeing their horrified faces Hyena attempted to calm the men down. He kicked Otomo's head over so the blood now only touched the floor. Smilingly he asked, "better?"

The men looked at each other not knowing what to do, though unsure about his intentions they continued to listen. "Now I need a job done and all your troops are gonna help." He opened the case to his left and pulled out twelve envelopes, and his men passed them to each member. All opened and were immediately disturbed. "WHAT THE FUCK, MY KIDS, MY WIFE, MY FAMILY," the crime bosses were severely angered and worried, how the hell could this man abduct so many people without alerting anyone? Mr. Sean was the only one to speak directly to Hyena. "I'm betting you're part of that EEU bullshit. You want to hit the UN to send some kind of message? I'm not goin to take part in this, and if you don't hand over my family I'm going to take your body apart PIECE BY PIECE!" Hyena frowned a little, and turned his other case to the Irishman. "Perhaps you'd like another incentive," pop, pop, pop pop. A fully automatic burst came out of the container, which was in reality a case developed by H&K to house an MP5K sub-machinegun. "Whether complex or simplistic, German technology is always effective, hehehehehe." The men gave the new chairman their attention, and listened. "Help me turn New York into a warzone and I'll spare your families," he folded his hands, "here's what my boss wants."

Author: Guess who Hyena's based on XD


	7. Love is a Battlefield

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing from Metal Gear or Dark Knight.

Downtown Manhattan appeared as busy and prosperous as it always had. Whether in a prosperous or impoverished time its magic and allure drew people in from all over, as if it were a marvelous castle. It was a kingdom…on the outside, but in its businesses were talks of recession and uncertainties that had everyone fearing for the financial capital of the world. Ironically the city that had so much attention was about to become another milestone in history, not due to the UN trying to resolve the conflicts with the EEU, but because one of Donovan's lieutenants, the psychotic, unpredictable, homicidal monster Hyena, was about to unleash the first battle between the two ruling bodies of the world.

Trevors and Trust was the newest international bank on the planet. Handling everything from small business loans to multinational corporate bailouts, the Manhattan branch had opened two weeks ago and already was showing profits that far surpassed those of the Chinese branch. Outside the building was the typical New York hustle and bustle, honking of horns, traffic signaling, and the frequent uttering of obscenities. One man however was not paying attention to the drama on the streets. He appeared to be a man of purpose as if on a mission, surprisingly many gave him second glances due to his serious expression yet he never made eye contact with any of them. He slowly walked through the revolving doors and casually put on a white ski mask, drawing the attention of everyone in the bank, which gave way to sheer dread as a nine millimeter was pulled out with ten shots fired in rapid succession. Four guards, three tellers, two customers, and the bank president fell to the floor in as if they were puppets snapped off their wires. The rest of the staff immediately put their hands up and the customers dropped to the floor. Hyena then slowly walked to the center check authentication table, where he reached for a stick of gum. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE," a guard hollered raising his twelve gauge with a shell in the chamber. Hyena made eye contact with him in an indifferent stare and stuck the gum in his mouth and began to chew while reaching for a second mag. The guard didn't say anything else, but rather let his gun speak for him and fired a shot. It hit the coffee mug to his left, two more rounds burst and missed their mark as Hyena backed further from him in a straight line not trying to dodge or seek cover. The guard aimed more carefully as the robber inserted the magazine into his clip, but then dropped it as another shot rang out. "oops, how clumsy of me," he remarked and bent down to pick it up as the fourth round hit the wall. In a panic the guard moved closer to him firing another shot, once again to no avail. The pistol was cocked with a round in the chamber, yet he did not fire but instead moved closer to the officer with his chin stuck out. The guard panicky fired his remaining shot right at his head hoping it would disappear…it did not. "Well…life is filled with lil disappointments," he smilingly retorted and shot the man ten times in the chest. "Technology rocks," as he banged on his hip that held his magic shield.

The teller to his right was a woman who had given birth last year, the man didn't appear to give a damn as he walked towards her, doubting it was to congratulate her. She thought about pushing the alarm button but the man had leaned himself towards her from her counter and gave a sadistic smile. "Allow me," the man pressed the button himself. Within nine minutes a SWAT team entered with weapons drawn, Hyena jokingly remarked, "ya caught me," throwing his hands in the air.

One of the officers began to pat him down, "haven't killed anyone yet eh rookie?" The green team member didn't bother to respond, "well that's about to change," as the officer got to his lower leg he felt as if he pushed a button…BOOOOOMMMM!!! In a micro second every teller station exploded in a miraculous show of fire. The officer was horrified. "I can tell you don't have the stomach for this, may I suggest bodyguard…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

The car ride to the station seemed as if to never end. The cop tried not to make eye contact, but most importantly not show any sign of fear, but he couldn't fool someone who has a degree in psychology. Resting his head against the cage, "say mack can you crack a window I'm hot?" The officer ignored him and continued on, "oh please, I don't want to smell funky for my lovely interrogator…although she likes that kind of man." The officer's eyes remained on the road, Hyena then grunted, looked to his window and drove his face straight threw it in a fantastic rupture, causing the officer to lose control and smash into a traffic light. Before being able to step out, a military convoy pulled in front of the cruiser, "he's your problem," dropping his badge, "I quit." Hyena then saw the midsection of a man through his door, a tall man who didn't look all too happy to see him, which was evident as he ripped the door off. Hyena smiled, "small world eh?"

/////////////

Davis had left for South America in the morning. Meryl still asleep, had only smiled unconsciously after receiving a kiss on her cheek. She awoke to the sound of her cell with a text message. "From ED, Hyena in custody." She immediately got dressed and headed to the door.

"_I'm gonna enjoy making that lil freak fuck squeal on everything after I beat him to a bloody stump."_

/////////////

The interrogation room was pitch black, with a steel chair and matching table. Hyena knew the darkness was meant to wear down his senses and make him more susceptible to pain or any type of verbal leverage. The genome remained cool. He had survived close to ten years in that hellhole in New Hampshire where he had seen many of his friends die in the trials. To him, sanity was what got them killed, he had realized that Mantis had did him a favor by destroying his sense of logic and regard.

His fellow squad mates were also, "not right." Gorilla had two personalities, Sloth was a murderous mute, Eagle fucking ate people, Jackal was a schizophrenic, Mongoose was a narcissist, and Cub was the biggest rage case he had ever seen. The lights came on and in came Ed and John. "So are you two having fun with the new holes I gave you?" John threw a fire extinguisher at his head but Hyena simply moved his head to the side without making a reactionary facial expression. Ed dropped a folder on the table, "you know what this is," calmly stated. With a curious look Hyena replied, "uhhh wedding invite?" Ed smacked him across the face, which made Hyena swing his head over to John and say, "is this his way of saying he has a hard on for me hehe," John was about to deliver an elbow to his chest but a bang came from the two way mirror. The man walked out while Hyena said, "oh please tell me it's her."

The men were happy to see their commander back in uniform again. "How are you ma'am," Meryl replied, "perturbed," as she cracked every knuckle in her right hand by making a fist. "He hasn't said anything yet, he says he'll only talk to you." Meryl looked at one of the murderers from her wedding right in his eyes, but they were down on the file on the table, with his back slouched to the chair. "Get some coffee," the men knew what she meant and filed out as she continued to stare at the killer. When the door closed, Hyena's eyes immediately connected with hers even though it was a trick mirror. The man then raised his handcuffed hands to mouth level and stuck a finger down his throat which led to gagging and choking, as he thrust his head forward, Meryl was perplexed as to what he was doing, then again nothing the man that she considered the sickest of the, "saved," ever did. Out of his mouth came a mini ipod player, which he then started up, playing the song, "Johnny has gone for a soldier," as he lip synced the words. When the, "fled verse," came Hyena made a gun barrel shape with his finger and rested it on his skull and made a jerking action while smiling. Meryl had enough, she stormed in walked right to him took the player and smashed against his jaw. Groaningly, "everyone's a critic."

Meryl calmly sat down as Hyena shook off the hit by cracking his jaw back in place, which unnerved the commander but didn't show it. "Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy he won't be able to feel the next.." WHAM! The spiel ended with a boot to the man's crotch. Hyena squinted and shifted his eyes back and forth followed by, "you see," in a high pitched voice. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH….sorry I couldn't resist mmmhhhmmmmheee." Meryl hadn't feared anyone in her entire life neither man nor, woman, not even Liquid, Ocelot, or even Donovan, but this man terrified her to the bone. Hyena then interrupted her train of thought, "you fascinate me," he got in closer to her face. "Normally when a woman's military exploits result in the deaths of her husband, father, and unborn child, they retreat to such an inconsolable state that they drink a bottle of liquor,

smash it, and slice their wrists open, but you didn't. Why is that, devotion to duty, guilt, yearning for revenge," Meryl's eyes shifted to his side, which gave the Genome a signal. "Ohhhh…I get it, you're still in love with…ssssssssssssssss-hehehe," the laughter was interrupted with a fist that sent Hyena flying out of his chair.

Hyena let out a grunt and got to his feet with his arms down and hands still cuffed. "WHERE ARE THEY," she ordered, "did you try lookin in your cooch..pretty sure Donovan made room up in there HAHAHAHA!!!" Several more punches came, all landing on his face and chest. "I have all day for this," she smiled, "but you never did for learning…like never bring a gun to your wedding hehehehe," a knee to the stomach brought him down to the floor followed by another to the head. Hyena got to one knee and asked, "is there any witty retort I can give that won't end in you hitting me," she cracked her knuckles, Hyena's eyes widened and quietly said, "in that case if I know Johnny and Rose like I think I do, I'm pretty sure they're in hell right now fucking like jack rabbits HAHAHAHA!!!" Grabbing him by the collar, "only question is who's recei-" a gut wrenching sound was heard of flesh hitting glass as Hyena went in the mirror. Suddenly his face became distorted as if it were a hologram, _"octocamo," _Meryl was shocked and wondered what was behind the mask. She jogged over to him and ripped it off which she immediately regret. "TA-DA," Hyena shouted. To her horror he looked exactly like Johnny only with jet black hair.

Meryl was speechless and began to back away not making eye contact with him as he stood back up in a slouched posture, obviously still recovering from his beat down. "Do you like it," he innocently asked. "I had this surgery done as an experiment. If a sworn enemy has the face of a lover, would that person still have the heart to kill them?" Meryl began to have tears running down her eyes, and looked like she was gonna break down for good. _"Johnny…I can't do this anymore I-I_

_Just wanna go home…" _Hyena was relishing this moment, savoring. "the victory," in his lengthy career. "Now my dear, tell me you're beaten and the pain will end," a smile cracked wide on his mouth.

Meryl began to stutter, "I-I…I'm not beaten…BUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE!" The woman charged the psycho, connecting two crosses, and a foot to the stomach, which lead to a knee in the face knocking him back about eight feet. Hyena giggled to himself realizing it would take a little more to destroy her will so he decided actions speak louder than words. On one knee, "well if you're such a bad girl, how bout you uncuff me to make it a fair fight…that is of course the Foxhound way." Meryl smiled and removed the key from her pocket. Suddenly the chain on the cuffs snapped, with Hyena simply stretching it. "Got a set," he stated with a grin, and charged her.

The man did a leapt knee hit right to her jaw knocking her down. He then grabbed the top of her head and began punching her repeatedly which Hyena got a therapeutic satisfaction out of. Now it was her turn to meet mister two way mirror and chucked her like a ragdoll against it, she managed to allow her back to take the impact leaving her face unharmed, but was unable to get up. He then walked over to her in an ominous motion and gently pressed his knee to her throat, applying more and more pressure. "Eh, it won't be as much fun if you can't scream mmhaaahhhaa." He got up and threw her across the room, and began to break the mirror with his fist making big chips of glass rain down to the floor. He began to scour them as a child would scour a toy rack looking for a missing action figure. Appearing satisfied that he got a big enough piece he began walking towards her again, "I'm going make you just as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside." Meryl couldn't help but recall her cell in Shadow Moses when Ocelot, Raven, and several Genomes came in to thrust her into womanhood, which damaged her to the point that no amount of death or therapy could ever take it back. "De ja vu," Meryl remembered Hyena was able to read people by everyone's subtle, "tells." "Actually, I was there when the fun happened, all of us were, Cub, Eagle, Sloth, Mongoose, Gorilla, and Jackal. We passed you around like a fraternity bong, heheheheheheh." Although she was broken and bloodied Meryl tried to get him to the floor so she could hopefully snap his neck before he could recover. In one fast action she kicked him square in the balls, but sadly didn't have the strength to take advantage, even though Hyena had also cut himself with the glass, "hoohoohoo, still a lil fight in you," licking his cut hand, "I like that."

The door suddenly burst open, with a man walking in, Hyena had trouble focusing cause although he appeared unphased by Meryl's thrashing, he was hurting. Soon his eyes focused, and immediately widened. It was the man he and his brothers had feared, the man that had slaughtered so many of them at Shadow Moses, the man who had killed his superiors, the man that loved Meryl...the man that was about to beat the laughter out of him.

"…Then you're gonna love me."

Note: New York is gonna be a warzone in the next chapters, 8 will have the first real, "boss fight," and the Dark Knightish chapters will come to a close, please tell me what you thought of them, cause there won't really be anymore DK themes.


	8. An Old Love Revitalized

Note: Don't own anything from Dark Knight or any of the Metal Gear games.

_"Snake…." _Meryl believed she would only say that name again at his funeral, never to herself, seeing him beat a man to a bloody pulp in his young form, an even younger form. She never felt more at peace…unlike Hyena. The psycho had tried to slash the favorite of Big Boss, but ended with the shard going right into his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHH," Hyena was in shock, from both the pain of Snake's beating and the fact that he had received the vaccine. He tried not to think about it, he knew he had to keep attacking and never let up no matter how badly he was injured, or else he'd be in trouble. Snake had grabbed him by the collar and jammed him up against the wall where he proceeded to punch him three times, with each punch making the wall his head landed on get darker and darker with his crimson blood. "Are you mad because she chose me instead of you?" Hyena had hoped that due to his Sasaki surgery Snake might be affected just as Meryl was, WHAM, Snake punched the comedic murderer in the stomach and then kneed him in the jaw, and proceeded to strangle him. Gasping for air he grabbed both his wrists and attempted to pull them apart which surprisingly appeared to be working. Snake began to show stress on his face as Hyena's smile became bigger, suddenly Snake's arms stopped and he grinned, "joking," and threw him across the room, smashing his forehead against the tables leg.

"Uggghhhhh, uughh, errr…fuck you, oh wait that's her job, hahaaaccck," his laughter was interrupted when Snake rammed his head against the table, "what are your plans?" Hyena spat up some blood, "it involves me ripping your spine out," his face was welcomed back on the table. "Once again," Hyena growled, "you're dead, along with your kids…oh wait can't have any," If it were alive the table would think the Genome wanted a relationship. "Owwwwwww." Snake raised his head again and shocked to see tears running down his eyes, "you knocked out four of my teeth you son of a bitch, what did I ever do to you," glancing at Meryl, "oh right." Snake smashed him again and let go, the man was crawling, and finally submitted, "ok, ok, I'm done, I'm…." He tried one last swing, but ended with his wrist broken. Not having the strength to scream he simply fell while clutching his arm. "It's the U.N. building…" the former lovers looked at each other wide eyed. "Oh is that where we are, what a coincidence."

/////////////

Hal had been watching the entire conversation via monitor. _"This was all a setup, Hyena wanted to be caught." _Mei had just entered the observation command center, "has he said anything," Hal's face turned grim, "we're going to be attacked," Mei simply looked down for a few seconds, and made an expression of acceptance. "Looks like we'll see if we can fight just as well as the rest," Hal smiled.

/////////////

"WHEN," Snake demanded, "A better question would be who," Snake was perplexed as was Meryl, but his face only read as hate filled rage. "You know, science is an amazing thing…first they thought people could never be cloned, then they said clones couldn't be cloned, hehe," Snake knew exactly the vague reference was to. "Where…is..he," Hyena was a little shaken as if experiencing the eye of the storm. "So you never did know, I'm surprised, I thought you and Hal were bosom buddies…bitches eh," he held his arms out, "what're ya gonna do?" Snake grabbed his broken wrist and began to twist it hearing a slow steady set of cracks, yet Hyena remained calm. "When Snake's done taking over, these civilized nations…will slaughter each other for his table scraps." Snake threw him across the room like a ragdoll, "you'll see…history has a habit of repeating itself," Meryl whispered under her voice, "the world isn't beyond salvation," Hyena's ultimate awareness served him again and replied, "it will be once your brother in law gets done with it."

/////////////

Hal had grabbed his Para Ordnance P16 with the modified sixteen round clip while Mei Ling removed her .380. The security force along with some of the staff readied their weapons, M16A3s for the most part. Suddenly the elevator alarm came out, "don't worry it's our backup," the guard came to the doors and prepared to greet the friendly faces, but found only a muzzle flash, "DOWN ON THE GROUND, NOW!!!" The troops had no time to react, but Hal managed to hide in a staff locker, which Mei Ling had told him to get into. _"I don't want to lose another…" _Hal did not listen to his conscience and decided he was of better use alive than playing a knight with a million holes in his armor.

/////////////

"When is the attack," Snake waited for his opponent's answer. Nothing was uttered, instead a hand with all five digits were raised withdrawing one after a passing second, on the third Snake realized what was going to occur, violently grabbing Meryl which made her nostalgic about their, "first time," and drove himself through the mirror while shielding her. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!! The right wall caved in due to some sort of explosive charge. "MEDIC, hehehe…MEDIC, Hyena playfully yelled. Two men entered and helped him up, after twisting his wrist back into his place he grabbed one of the cylinder containers from there tactical pouch which was smoothly done due to the fact that PMC was frozen with fear that he could do that without flinching or making a sound, and proceeded to the table scrambling for something. "Ah," signaling he found what he was looking for, and meticulously picked up three of his teeth one by one. He then let out a groan and looked under the table and found his fourth. After blowing on it, he placed it with the rest. "Find them and kill them," he ordered. The men saluted. The observation room was a pleasurable sight for the old flames. Snake was on top of Meryl, and had paused for a second showing a small smile. Meryl was in awe, as was her heart. Staring at the man she had always seen even when he was older, but now appeared to be younger than he was at Shadow Moses, a tear ran down her eye and Snake softly rubbed it against her cheek, the moment was only interrupted as both fired a shot at the heads of the PMCs yet never took their eyes off each other.

/////////////

Although Meryl and Snake were in a state of green collar romantic bliss, the rest of the building was in bullets and blood. PMCs were in shootouts, with a mix of building security, National Guard personnel, and dignitary bodyguards. Sadly the good guys were being pushed back; many of them were yelling the same thing in their native languages, "get the representatives to the vans!"

Surprisingly all of them made it to the garage unmolested, and were hurried into the three armored mammoths. As the last one pulled out, the battle reached them. More shots rang out and the remaining bodyguards fought to the death as in their job description. The vans roared ahead, the lead driver did not slow down to watch the carnage happening around him that would make for an excellent John Woo film, and now it was time for the climax. A man came out of the shadows and quickly fired an RPG, decimating the van, the second skidded right and prepared to floor it, but the man fired a pistol round into the right rear tire, causing it to flip. The groans coming from the passengers didn't deter his loading and fired. _"Third one's too far out," _the man thought to himself. Hyena wasn't the only Genome in the big apple. "Eagle, the last ones headed east, take it out for me," a crackle came over the waves, "you're getting sloppy Jackal."

/////////////

It appeared Donovan's plan was not just simply to take out the entire U.N, but also to send a message to the west that he could attack any nation at any time, as he proved with the massive assault on all of New York City. The PMC troops along with their mafia allies had the military garrisons, federal and police authorities falling back block by block. The Bradley's were also being torn up by Gekkos , and in the air the Raptors were also being cut down by the E.E.U.'s new Deinon's. Sleek, fast, and stealthy, these fighters had the best of both worlds, quantity and quality. Five Raptors were engaging three of the agile ships. They were taken out, but at the cost of three of their own. "Sir we can't keep this up, squad nine has been decimated, and fighter command is under Gekko attack." The captain closed his eyes and replied, "we have no choice, but to keep fighting..if we die will take as many of them wi---" FWOOOSHHHH. In an instant the Raptor exploded with the attacker coming into view of the wingman, an F-15 whose pilot had no oxygen mask, but was stable enough to flip off the Raptor, who pursued him down to building level, which was reckless, but expected of any cocky pilot. _"Strike Eagle's can't do this kind of stuff…can they," _the pilot had never fully researched the former mainstay of the air force due to the fact that all his training centered around the F-22. After reaching the appropriate space a missile was launched. Eagle's control panel alerted and he smiled, "right into my hands," with one quick jerk the plane flipped on its side and decreased altitude making the missile collide with the remaining U.N. van. The Raptor was then incinerated by a hail of twenty millimeter fire, from another Deinon. "Eagle reporting, main objective accomplished, returning to base."

/////////////

Hyena was walking to the elevator leading to the security office fully aware that his two PMC's were dead after hearing the Operator and Desert Eagle discharge. _"Match made in hell," _he humorously thought. And came within view of his destination, his pleasurable sigh was interrupted as two sets of boots were heard from behind charging towards him, "I'm not in the MOOD," POP POP, the two shots were followed by John and Ed hitting the floor in pain grabbing their legs. Hyena entered the elevator and faced the two Rats, "if you two ever wanna chat about your relationship issues, here's my card," he threw it , and glided to their center, the two looked at him with disdain as he stretched out a huge grin, and did their fallen comrade's trademark stance as the doors closed.

"I made it," he announced, throwing his arms in the air, "ladies and gentlemen I apologize for the unvarying amount of chaos in the building, but I doubt you would welcome me with open arms. Now answer me this one question, and we'll leave…where is Hal Emmerich?" Mei Ling tried to make herself unnoticeable which surprisingly appeared to work, Hyena's attention was drawn to three people in a row. The first was a brunette girl, with short hair in a knee high skirt, second was a shorter man slightly balding with a look of disdain for the terrorist, the last was another man slightly taller in a dress shirt that was saturated with sweat and tears. Hyena drew his pistol and raised it to the girl's face and traced it over her lips and moved on, he held his Ruger in front of the man's eyes and rammed another clip in it in a tremendously rapid action causing him to flinch and shut his eyes. He got to the last one who surprisingly had backbone, "I'm not intimidated by some war wacky FUCK," appearing emotionally hurt, "aww, that hurts…but not as much as this," he cracked a smile, pressed the pistol to the top of his forehead pushing forward thereby cocking a round in the chamber. BLAM, the poor bastard didn't have time to react to the pain. Hyena then went in reverse to the other two. "Do you know who Hal is," BLAM, "goes also by Otacon," BLAM. Becoming antsy, "YOU KNOW HE'S BOUND TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE BITCH STILL AMONG THE LIVING!!!!" His threat paid off, "Enough," the psycho walked forward towards her person and began circling her, "very brave of you, protecting your man, yet he probably won't save you, even though you are incredibly beautiful," he got behind her and triggered his switch blade right in front of her eyes, "FOR NOW."

"GAHH," a trooper screamed as an electric current ran through his body, by the time Hyena saw the unconscious soldier another had been taken out, "clever prick," he immediately got behind Mei and held the gun to her head, as the other two PMC's fired at the ground but after the third fell, his gun fired aimlessly killing the fourth. The mk II decloaked as Hyena prepared to fire, only to hear another gun cocking. "Let her go," Hal was in no mood to negotiate. "Are you confident enough that you can kill me before I can kill her, without accidentally hitting her," Hal's laser sight was activated and went right on the soldier's head. "Hmmm, looks like I'll have to adapt and overcome," firing one shot at the back window he held the scientist outside of it, "now you're in a predicament." Hal politely asked, "please let her go," that appeared to be what Hyena wanted him to say due to his eyes widening and his lips licked, "welllll…since you asked nicely," he let go, "hahahahahahaha," his laughs were muted by Mei's terrified screams, reacting quickly he extended the mk II's wire and grabbed her before she fell and pulled on the mini mech, being assisted by the rest of the staff. Hyena had managed to slip out onto the stairwell, shooting the power lock. He was disappointed that he couldn't add another character to his kill list, but didn't dwell on it as Donovan came on his arm screen. "Hyena, the U.N. reps are dead, and Jackal is taking care of the surviving mobsters except for Don Garner who we put in charge of the remaining crooks guarding the docks." Hyena wasn't really pleased even though the mission was a success, and Donovan read this due to his cuts and bruises. "What's Snake's status," in a stupefied look, "STATUS…LOOK AT MY FUCKING FACE HE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!" Donovan kept his cool not because of his training, but because he knew that if he had gotten a thrashing by Big Boss' son he'd be pissed to. "Relax, get to the heliport, Flak is waiting for you, he'll take care of him, get to Times Square, we got our first one hot off the assembly line," Hyena was elated, "mmm that's a good consolation." The screen faded as the doors opened he saw Flak with a stone cold face, casually loading his 7.62 mm rounds into his AK. Making eye contact, "good luck," he then got in and took off.

Three Apaches hovered over the building, with their guided machine guns drawn on the youngest of the Lions. "DROP YOUR WEAPON," Flak continued loading his last three rounds, "THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING." Flak then flipped the last bullet into the air, allowing it to land on the twenty-ninth round and pressed it down with his thumb on the same hand holding the clip. He smiled and charged to the right dodging minigun fire and leapt over an air-conditioning unit, where he proceeded to load the clip in. He then popped up firing two shots, one handed, killing both pilots of the two lower gunships which plummeted to the ground. The surviving pilot flinched as his assault rifle was trained on him, but instead of an instant kill he fired into his shoulder, the pilot jerked the controls to the side which allowed Flak to fire a three shot burst at a missile pod incinerating it instantaneously, "I know you're there, might as well come out and show me that youthful face of yours," Snake appeared out of the shadows with his operator drawn. "Finally, Lions versus Foxhound, let's see who's the better."

Author: First Boss Battle, 3 more chapters in NY and then we officially move out of the Dark Knight theme 


	9. How to Skin a Lion

Author's Note: Don't own anything from Dark Knight or Metal Gear, no money exchanged in the creation and publication of this fanfic blah blah blah.

_"These guys are better than any Foxhound, living or dead." _Those words echoed through Snake's mind as he came up against his first Lion. Flak, was the youngest of the team, brash and eager due to his youth, but seemed to be a very stable opponent. Not only did he have Donovan's genes, but also attributes similar to the Boss, with the ability to fire a large caliber weapon single handedly. His stance was that of a man who didn't accept death, but rather welcomed it, if it served his father, Snake identified with that. The nostalgic thought gave way as he raised his weapon as Snake pointed his at the man's head. Flak gave a smile, "so how is Meryl doin," he began to move to the right while keeping his gun still, "is her PTSD still a problem," Snake didn't flinch, Flak might be a better soldier at combat, but Hyena made him look like a rookie on the psychological battlefield. "Not talkative are ya," Flak then smirked, "let's just kill each other."

The white flash that had penetrated Snake's eyes in every battle was a mixed blessing. He had always considered it a good omen due to the fact he was victorious in every confrontation, but the flash was problematic due to the fact that he couldn't see his enemy nor could he get a sense of his next move. Snake used his basic instinct and hid behind an air-conditioning unit that due to its vents he was able to see the first boss, "_what the hell." _His foe was still in his set position not moving at all, though his gun became very active. Three taps came through the metal, one nicked Snake in the shoulder causing a small yell that would have been deaf to anyone but a clone of Donovan Marx. "Gotcha," in a pleasurable tone, "let's see if I can keep this momentum going," Flak charged Snake. Snake horizontally fired two shots, neither connected. The Lion leapt onto the cooler, as Snake went under, "don't you remember my ammo can penetrate anything?" Snake cursed himself and crawled fast to get out feeling 7.62 mm rounds whiz by him, Flak overconfidently continued to pour it on only to see a glimpse of a bouncing betty pop up in front of his face, forcing him to leap off as Snake got off a shot, hitting him in the left arm. "Rrrrrgghhh, alright Snake enough accuracy bullshit, I'm goin full auto," his words ended with the sound of spraying and praying.

"COME Snake, let me send you to Campbell…where he can continue to deceive and betray you, there is no hope for the current state of the world, it needs a revolution, and boss will make it come true and deliver a new era of peace, without any need for war. Does that not sound like an admirable proposal?" Snake wanted to keep him talking, so he answered loudly to mask his movements, "of course, that's why I've fought for so long, just as you, but you're methods are not admirable, they seem more like a blood drenched haphazard solution, I don't do things that way…which is why I'm still alive and Heather isn't." The Lion let his inexperience get the better of him, it was a three pronged attack, his inexperience, his boss' plan insulted, and the death of a teammate, "YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR ENTIRE CIRCLES DEATH WARRANT…AND I'LL BE THE SENDER," another rupture of lead whizzed by Solid, and luckily missed again, _"Akiba…are you helping me?"_

Snake had positioned himself to a slight right flank of his enemy, he assumed he hadn't seen him which was evident due to him not facing his direction and fired a shot at him just as Flak fired at him without turning his head, the rounds met head on and ricocheted off each other. _"Shit," _Snake couldn't believe the man had so easily broken his .45 round trajectory, before he could think, another burst came out, and he Instantly ducked, and returned the barrage with a hail of his own, and reloaded.

The men refused to give in, the seconds turned into minutes, as they fired, hoping to land a hit, _"that's it, let's see if grenades work better," _ with his left hand Flak began lobbing them at his suspected position, the explosions gave an amazing color display due to the metallic paint on the air units. Snake continued to run as fast as possible hoping to find an opening, which came as a grenade was about to land near him and another had the pin pulled. A flash bang came into Flak's view which caused him to hesitate for a moment, as Snake leapt through the explosion and grabbed him by the throat and knocked the other grenade out of his hand, Flak wrestled up and socked him in the chest and then head butted him. The two then fell on each other as the other grenade detonated, Flak's leather jacket was burning and Snake could feel the debris land on his face. Without either combat breaking the grabble they rose to their feet, Snake regained his momentum first and kicked Flak in the ankle, and then hit him in the face with the butt of his AK, the stock made of very durable lumber dislodged a tooth and knocked him off balance which exacerbated his ability to block a storm of fists and boots.

"Ahhhh, rrruugghh, ooookkkkkkk" the Lion continued to be pushed back to the edge closer and closer, all Snake could think about was how he was going to enjoy watching his brothers and their genome cronies meet him in hell one by one. "ROY, JOHNNY, ROSE, DAVID, MERYLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"The Snake roared out the victims of Donovan's wrath like a Lion, and kicked him off. The fall was long and yet Flak didn't panic he simply accepted being splattered on the cement ground…unfortunately the blades from Drebin's chopper had other ideas, Flak turned his body down to the ground and saw what was about to happen, and didn't care about the fact that is horrified look gave Drebin a satisfaction of epic proportions, his monkey waved his handkerchief, as Drebin sarcastically said, "I never got a rug on safari," Flak's body became a red and pink mist of blood and body parts, though only a few were recognizable appendages. Snake could hear the gun launderer laughing his ass off over the engines, Snake just smirked and lit a cigarette.

"SNAAAKKKEEE," he turned to see Meryl running towards him and squeezed her first love hard against her. Snake was breathless both because he was turned on and her muscles were squeezing the breath out of him a bit. He pushed her back, looking at the only woman he truly loved, "Meryl, I missed you more than anything else…I will never break your heart again," he caressed her cheek which he always enjoyed and said, "I can't raise hell unless you're with me to make me feel like I'm in heaven." Meryl was speechless, in all the six months they were together, he never heard him say anything so loving and affectionate. "I…whh..rr," her stutters ended as he grabbed the back of her hair and forced her lips onto his. It was a kiss unlike anyone had ever seen before, even Drebin the smooth player he was, almost lost control of the chopper watching. _"This man is the one I love, I want him, need him, and now I have him." _Meryl finally felt like a woman again, she knew there would be more combat, but with her fighting alongside Snake, Raiden, and Dav…_"oh shit…." _Meryl's romantic qualms lasted only a nano second, due to the roaring of a terrifyingly familiar sound. Snake looked out into the distance and saw what confirmed his fears. "A new metal gear."

Note: I gotta know what u guys think about the romance part, was it good enough that u forgot Meryl was with Davis two nights ago? XD

Also I'm feelin a lil under the weather so if you don't like anything about this chapter plz tell me and I'll just continue writing when I'm 100 percent.


	10. Hot Off The Line

Note: Don't own a damn thing from DK or MGS

"Now that is a true personification of beauty," Hyena smiled as he gazed on the new soon to be

mass produced Metal Gear, "Ram." The general concurred with a nod, and gestured the men to return

to the cargo ship. The battle was slowly dying down throughout the city. Even though the EEU had

achieved their objectives, they had suffered a severe amount of casualties, they had lost a quarter of their fighters, half their infantry, and they had more injured than able bodied troops in the city. Many of the squad leaders, NCO's, and commanders were beginning to show signs of stress and worry…Hyena remained in a state of super sanity. The troops wondered if he was calm because he was fucking nuts, or because he didn't want to demoralize his men by giving in to his own doubts. Whatever the reason, the division harshly agreed he was the best commander they ever had. The PMC's and Mongoose units had come from all over, Germany, Spain, China, Russia, Egypt, Oman, Kazakhstan, America, Canada, Britain, everywhere soldiers thought they were no longer needed due to the peace that followed Ocelot's death despite its brevity, and he like the other bosses gave them a purpose.

"Get the pilot in the mech, we're goin to Times Square," the general didn't understand so inquired, but Hyena answered before he opened his mouth, "if I kill Snake, I get Australia…I'm gonna dye my hair blonde and go down under bitches from down under," the general was perplexed but straightened when Hyena's laugh broke the silence, "and I'll take some pics and send'em to Meryl…it'll be good for her to know I've moved on, don't you think?" The general agreed, he like the rest of his men knew what would happen if any of them were caught defending the woman who killed Donovan's wife and the surrogate mother to his clones, and the Genomes weren't all that fond of her either for obvious reasons.

Ram lowered its head after it came online, allowing Hyena to get on top of it, "and here..we…go," the unit sped off as Hyena closed his eyes and threw his head in the wind enjoying the cool breeze while licking his lips. _"That fucker scares me," _the general ominously thought, but at the same time thought he had a good chance against Snake.

////////////

Night had fallen in the Big Apple, Snake was elated he could go back to sneaking now that he had the cover of darkness. Meryl could also tell he was in a good mood, yet she wasn't due to the fact that she was gonna have two men most likely fight to the death for her, but she had to stay on track which was stopping Hyena. She was worried that he might escape and that Snake would realize she sleot with Davis due to his soldier's intuition, yet he didn't seem to pick up that her mind was somewhere else, _"did his vaccine make him less aware, or is he just too focused to worry about me," _ now was not the time to dwell on it, Otacon had contacted both of them via codec, "Snake, Meryl we got the first surveillance images of the new Metal Gear, it is less durable than Ray, but can move a lot faster due to its mobility system similar to the Shagohod," Meryl drew a blank, "the what?" Snake let him finish, "its codename is Ram, an Army project that was cancelled due to Ocelot's insurrection, it has the same weapons as its predecessors, but its greatest threat is the fact that it can be mass produced at a much faster rate." Snake asked, "how many are fully operational," Otacon sighed, "we can't confirm..we don't even know where they're being made, whether it's one place or hundreds," Snake gave an expression of haste and tuned out.

The lovers arrived at their destination via humvee just 2 miles from Times Square, a colonel from 2nd Rangers greeted them. "it's an honor to meet you both," Snake didn't want to waste time and the officer saw that, "here's what we've got, the Metal Gear is right in the center of the Square, yet it is not protected, no machineguns, mortars, powersuits, nothing," Meryl interrupted, "this isn't how a soldier operates," "not a sane one," Snake retorted. Solid pointed at a parking garage, that's where I need you to be." "Yes sir, we have a full ranger company and two NYPD SWAT teams, which will go with you?" Snake answered sternly, "none," the officer opened his mouth but realized who he was talking to and agreed.

////////////

The streets were dark on the way to the garage, many of the troops were either fresh out of basic or fresh out of the hospital, the convoy made virtually no noise, and Meryl appreciated the peace and quiet until every soldier was looking at her the way a child looked at their mother for support. Their faces read, _"please get me through this, I don't wanna die, I need help, can I have your number?" _Meryl was flattered and yet taken off, this had been what she wanted, to be an experienced leader taking troops into battle, yet she remembered what happened on the Volta. "Lock and load, we're here,"

Meryl was the first to get out, "ok third floor, two by two cover formation, 5 elements, go." The men moved. Meryl couldn't help but remember Lebanon and the FROGS, Rat Patrol probably would have been slaughtered if it weren't for Snake, yet she still lost one of them a few weeks later. Commander Silverburgh knew better than to recall it, she knew Johnny would want her to stay alive and the best way was, _"don't think…shoot." _

The second floor had a heavier warmth to it, "hey its hot up here," one of the Rangers observed, others loosened their clothes as they continued moving, just as all five teams linked up to the ramp to number three, the loud speaker came on with a farmiliar voice clearing his throat, "you're all about to die…" some men shook, others gasped, and like Meryl just maintained eye contact. "HOWEVER, if Meryl Silverburgh, the woman with the strong arms, tight ass, and fucked up hair ceases to be, then you'll all be allowed to flee, if not then the Mongo…." BLAM! Meryl checked her body but found no holes, unlike the loudspeaker, "we fight, we die, we get a school named after us," the Ranger spoke, causing Meryl to smile. The soldier returned it only to feel a double tap to the chest, "COVER!!!" The troops took flanking positions around the park lot. Thirty-five Mongooses' came from two stairwells with guns blazing. Meryl took aim and nailed eight of them in rapid succession, her men were both inspired and turned on at the same time and pushed on them with rapid fire. The rodents maintained their ground and fought on, "AMBUSH," another nine elites came through the level cut, flipping in. The odds were even now, the Americans were using excellent tactics and keeping up a strong base of fire, all without nanos.

Three of Donovan's, "artworks," made a break for the exit, MERYL chased after them in the maintenance wing, she shot the straggler dead center in the back, and fell without a grunt, the second fearing for his life turned and tried to fire, but felt two magnum rounds in his neck before he could squeeze his trigger, "you're empty," the third stopped and turned. Meryl saw his sight reflect against her eye, _"one chance," _Snake had taught her this tactic while they dated after Shadow Moses, and hoped it work. The Desert Eagle simply flew out of her hand, hitting the trooper in the face which knocked his head back then forward to see a fist come right on his eyes, cracking his face mask, "GGGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH," the second cross ended with no grunt, just a lifeless body hitting the floor. "Commander we captured one," she ran back to the car port to find her men pointing their arms at a lone Mongoose with his hands raised, suddenly fifteen more de-cloaked at his sides, and unfortunately were armed. A roar came out as heavy caliber shells erupted inside them , along with parts of the granite wall. Meryl wasn't at all surprised to see Snake in the Metal Gear waving to her.

////////////

Snake saw the scanner light up, three men were walking from nine blocks down towards him, Hyena was one of them. He turned the beast to shorten their trip and roared down. "Come on, come on, come on," the Genome quietly stated, as he got three blocks closer, "let's do this now, do it, put me out of my misery COME ON!!!" The two men with him were not PMC's but instead hit men for the Hungarian mob who unlike their boss did not want to become road pizza, the two turned to each other, nodded, ditched their 102's and ran like hell, Hyena rolled his eyes in annoyance, stuck his sub-machine gun over his right shoulder and dropped the two cowards, "can't rely on anyone these days," the man stated with no giggle or smile, Snake was now two blocks away, and trained his missile sights on his head, the psycho smirked and pushed a button, causing the two adjacent buildings to Ram to explode knocking the mech down and out. SWSHINNN!!! His switch blade popped out which brought a smile to the psycho's face, "let's see if a serpent can smile," the man popped open the hatch and found nothing, "hmmmmm," his perplexity gave way to jerking as a stun dart hit him in the cheek, he staggered on the street, hunched over, moving slower and slower. "HAHAHAHAH…HEHEHEHEHEH…." Snake was confused, "dear boy, don't you know that exhaustion is a sign of…SANITY!!!"

A powersuit came down firing a small burst causing Snake to seek cover and picked up Hyena and flew him to the pier. Snake gave chase on foot, _"this lil fucker bugs me."_

////////////

The sun rose slowly over the docks where Hyena's ship was waiting. The majority of the invasion force had bugged out afer reports of the entire Atlantic Fleet was ten hours from the harbor. All that was left were a few PMCs assigned to Hyena's boat, and the surviving mobsters led by Don Garnier, the newly proclaimed boss of New York who nonchalantly greeted the returning commander.

"Hey ghonorea," the boss was not amused, "ok ok, bring him out," the Genome snapped his finger and a PMC brought out the pudgy Ronnie Garnier, "daddy I'm hungry," the boss smiled, "well you know the military provides all its soldiers with food, and when you're overseas, women automatically think if I fuck this guy, I'll get a green card," Hyena jokingly commented. "SHUT UP, I did my job now let us go and you get the hell out of.." his benefactor stopped him, "not quite, I need a diversion to get away," Garnier shook his head, "it's all part of the plan," he put his hand on the mobsters shoulder and walked with him, this world deserves a better class of war criminal, and Liquid's gonna give it to'em…and he's gonna get away with it, tell your men to defend the docks to their last breath." Garnier had enough, he was a criminal, but even he knew this was the worst thing he ever did in the history of his criminal career. "I'm not taking another order from some war whacky fuck," Hyena glared at him, "a war whacky fuuuuuuck…." he looked at his son, "you know your boy said he was hungry," he then popped his knife out in front of his father's face as two PMCs grabbed him, "why don't I cut you up into lil pieces and put'em in front of the lil bastard hmmm…THEN WILL SEE HOW LOYAL A HUNGRY CHILD REALLY IS TO THEIR FATHER!!!" The man struggled and yelled as he was dragged away, the boy looked at his killer who then kneeled down and pointed at his face, "it's not about instilling fear..it's about getting them to submit to your will. Remember that when you take over your dead dad's organization, now go wash up," the boy was led away, "I wanna see clean plate club..or else I'll swab the decks with your entrails," Hyena smiled, the boy didn't.

////////////

Snake saw Hyena enter the ship, and decided to sneak on board as well. RING RING, "Snake, I've patched into the ship's surveillance system, Hyena is in the main cargo hold on the first level. It's not guarded at all and is easily accessed," Snake came to realize, "he wants to fight me," Otacon was nervous, "Snake remember these Genomes are not the same ones you fought at Shadow Moses, be careful." Snake took those words to heart, he fought Flak, but knew that Hyena was far less predictable than him or anyone else he ever fought, he thought about everything that had happened since the assault began trying to figure out how he operated if he had a method or strategy of operation…he ended up with nothing as he entered the cargo hold and prepared to see who would be laughing and who would be lifeless.

Note: Sry but the Metal Gears don't play a big part in the plot. Another boss battle, followed by a setting change, which will have an intermission chapter to take a break from the violence to go deeper into some of the new characters as well as the established ones. I hope you'll all still enjoy the story even without the most popular bad guy so far XD


	11. The Last Laugh

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or Metal Gear no money exchanged in writing or publication of this story..blah blah blah Scissors 61 bla bla bla la-li-lu-le-lo

_"The Tanker," _Snake had reminisced about his first mission in philanthropy. The corridors, the

bridge, the scarce patrols reminded him of the event that led to Big Shell. Of course this tanker wasn't

as modern nor technologically modern, due to the fact that Donovan didn't want the docking authority to realize along with its sister ships were carrying an invasion force.

This ship also differed from the one on the Hudson in personnel. While that one was loaded with a Russian Nationalist Militia, and a Marine Company, this one had someone…no something far more intimidating, a man that could not be bought, bullied, or reasoned with…a man who due to his experiences at Shadow Moses and New Hampshire just wanted to watch the world burn. Snake had come up against die-hard fanatics before, but even they held something back for self preservation. Hyena never held back, in fact he let loose things he didn't even have, like sanity.

Snake had reached the entrance to the main hold in ten minutes, a new record by his count, yet he didn't know if he would be alive to relish in it which became less likely as three nine millimeter rounds whizzed by him. "Ugh…well everyone has an off day." Snake had finally come face to face with one of the surviving genomes. "You're done laughing boy," Hyena was disappointed, "Snake come on…is that the best you can come up with, I'd expect more from the primo geniture of Big Boss." Snake replied sorry I'm just a lil mad," Hyena replied, "well madness is a lot like a grenade," he jumped down to ground level and smiled, all it takes is a lil POP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," the madman pulled out his primary weapon, Snake had seen the gun many times, but had forgotten its name, with thirty nine millimeter rounds and six grenades, all with his name on them.

Hyena charged forward blasting on full auto, keeping his automatic fire dead on towards him. Snake had retreated for cover while firing three rounds that sadly didn't come close. _"He's pretty good, it was by pure luck that I wasn't hit, and my own hesitance that none of my rounds connected." _He couldn't dwell on his failure on making this a quick victory because he couldn't stay hidden for long, remembering his talent for ultimate awareness. "The world needs a clean slate David," the soldier nonchalantly proclaimed. "We will have peace…wanna know why…becauuussse YOU AND YOUR BITCH WON'T BE IN IT!!!" BOOM, a grenade detonated within Snake's proximity, although not injured he felt the hot ash on his face, he sorrowfully confessed to himself that he desired that feeling.

The battle raged further with bullets, grenades and laughter, unfortunately Hyena was doing ninety-nine percent of it. Snake could only retreat and wait for an opening. It came as Hyena began another rant, "Snake…how can you endure everything…what you've done, what you've seen, what you've desired. Only time holding your mother in your arms was right before she died…being accepted by your father as he succumbed to his illness. Loss…that's what you've based your life on, and I must admit when I discovered that, I felt that it was sadly anti-climatic…behind all the death and destruction you're just a little boy in a sneaking suit crying for mommy and daddy," the last part Hyena faked an emotional tone. "It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic…aww fuck it I'll laugh anyway HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hyena turned the corner and stopped laughing as he saw Snake ten feet away shoot him in the chest. "Joke's on you," Snake spoke. Hyena looked down at the wound, cracked a grin and fired again hitting Snake in the shoulder and femur, although in great pain he hurriedly limped behind a cargo box. "JOKE'S ON YOU…MY HEART'S ON THE RIGHT, your luck with women may have improved but your luck in combat has dwindled.

_"DAMNIT…that was my best chance and I BLEW IT!!! How can I beat someone like this?"_"Snake….." The hero knew it wasn't Hyena, and only heard the voice in his head, _"Akiba," _With all that he had witnessed in his life he wasn't afraid or startled at all. "Ultimate Awareness Snake, use it against him." There was a lot of stuff in here that made noise if shot at, and could also start a loud chain reaction. BLAM, BLAM, two operated shots hit a few glass windows causing shards to trickle down, _"the fucker jerked…he's mine." _More shots opened up hitting a metal lock causing barrels to tumble to the ground and ramming into boxes of lumber making noise after noise causing Hyena to take his eyes off Snake's position. "GAHHH," he didn't even hear the round as it went into his foot. "You're not fighting like a Snake anymore, now you're like a pussy." Sparks began to fly as Snake hit a switch box causing the lights to flash, "UMMPHH," a round went into his shoulder taking him down to one knee for a second.

"COWWWWAAARRDDDD," Hyena began to fire blindly everywhere bullets flew everywhere and Snake remained still, after he was empty he switched to grenades firing one to his right then one to his left, Snake appeared and aimed at him in one second, Snake fired a round at his arm in half that time, the bullet forced his gun to his feet, Hyena's finger was already three quarters of the way pulling the trigger and couldn't stop in time…he was done. BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!

The explosion was small, but was satisfying to Snake on an epic scale. "Hehehehehe," the giggles were much fainter than his usual hysterical outbursts. He released his knife from its spring released chamber and dragged himself to Snake, while moaning in pain and continuing his giggle. Hyena's left leg was completely gone, his right was still attached, but the majority of its flesh had either been blown or burnt off, and all that was left were some nerves wrapped around a crimson bone that scrapped against the asphalt of the cargo room. "hhehheehehe hack cough cough hehhe hacckkhehehe cough, well life is filled with lil disappointments, you can relate can't you," he crawled forward, Snake wanted to end this but decided Meryl who was walking up behind Hyena should have the honor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" He felt her boot slam on his lifeless leg. He turned over and smirked, "so is this a divorce," BAM, a magnum round went right in his chest dead center. "Can't you take a joke?" CRACK, Meryl's foot slammed down on the psycho's neck, he died with his wide eyed face stretched grin. Meryl reached into his coat and took back what was her's, Johnny's glasses.

"Meryl, are you alright," the love of his life turned and nodded, "Snake, he will always have a place in my heart." _"Mine to…Akiba…thank you."_ Snake knew Johnny heard him. His moment was interrupted as the Mark II rolled in with Otacon on the viewport, "Snake, Meryl great job, that's two key players down." Snake wasn't as thrilled because he knew there were still eleven to go. Otacon continued, "we have more data on…err ….wi…revolu…..EEU," some hindrance was causing static on the viewscreen, "Otacon the ship is causing some interference I'll take it outside," "I don't think so brother," Snake was now looking directly at Liquid. "Long time," Snake retorted, "not long enough." Liquid snarled, "is that any way to talk to the only surviving family you have left?" Grizzled, "I don't consider a mass murdering prick hell bent on world domination family," Liquid harshly stated, "my methods to achieve that make us family, I kill just like you do, but you probably enjoy it more, which is why I'm debating whether or not to kill these two POWs. Meryl and Snake saw Raiden and Davis tied to chairs, bruised and bloodied. "DAVIS," Meryl was upset and Snake began to think she still had feelings for him. "Snaaake," Raiden gasped, "kill these fuckers," he was cut off as Mongoose held a kitana to his throat, as Jackal felt left out and grabbed Davis by the hair only to have him spit in the Genome's face. "YOU SON OF A," cocking his fist, only to feel Donovan's, sending him flying across the room. "Don't touch him." Jackal and the rest of the Genomes wondered why he was protecting him. "ENOUGH! We're in Venezuela, come and get us," Liquid turned off the feed. "Let's move," Meryl hurriedly ran as soon as her fragment was finished, and Snake followed behind.

Author's Note: Well I hope everyone enjoyed how Hyena went out, or at least think it was better than Flak's demise. Next chapter will feature Donovan's backstory, and will hopefully be worth taking a break from Snake. It will be flashbacks while he is spending time with Sunny and some characters who were thought dead (hint both were voiced by the same person, eh that prob gave it away) if I do a good job on the next chapter you will feel sorry for Liquid's 2nd in command, and if I did a fantastic job hate Meryl. PEACE!!!

XD


	12. Donovan A Soldier's Sorrow

"You did good Donovan," Liquid took his hand off his shoulder before he exited the briefing.

Donovan knew the cause was right, he had seen the horrors that America's enemies were capable of

and he'd rather burn every country in the world to the ground than hear the screams of another child.

He could never forget his own nightmare as a child, the screams of family, friends, enemies, allies and

his own.

///////////

He overheard his father and grandfather arguing about his upcoming nightmare. "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!!! I WAS AT AACHEN, I saw what that psycho fuck and his toady Axmann, did to those kids. Those boys weren't boys anymore and what scared me the most was that the majority of them had blank faces as they fought and died. AND YOU WANT YOUR OWN SON TO BE LIKE THAT?!" Donovan loved hearing the stories his grandfather told him about the last Great War. Normandy, Market Garden, The Bulge, Germany…he was there.

Donovan's father was a military man as well, a green collar, but nowhere near the skill of his father. "Dad, this is his opportunity, Campbell promised me he'd be taken care of," Donovan had heard the name many times, but only met him a year earlier along with his brother and sister in law, "how many more months," his father asked, "three more months, perhaps her and Donovan could play together sometime, and look out for her as well," _"Protect people…that's what I want to do."_ With that thought Donovan desired a military life. His granddad was still trying to keep him out. "If you do this to him, he'll most likely die and if not, the boy you knew and raised would still be dead, children can't take those kinds of horrors on the battlefield and neither can most men." His son smirked, "he will. He's going to have a good teacher."

The bus came in the morning; Donovan was packed and ready to start his life of adventure and honor. He only packed essentials that his father told him to. A few white t shirts, white socks, two pairs of jeans, and a coat; the military would provide the rest. He also took a picture of his mother and father when they were teenagers. She had died giving birth to him, but somehow remembered exactly how her warm touch felt on his new born skin before it went cold. He headed to the steps to meet his father, "Don…come here," he entered his grandfather's room as he stared at a picture taken of him and his company in the 101st. He looked at him and could tell he'd been crying. "Listen to me, you have the soldier's instinct, every one of your ancestors has survived wars throughout history and you will to." He reached in his desk drawer and pulled out an object tied up in a summer pea style camo material that he most likely took off a dead SS soldier due to the dried blood stains. He softly spoke as he unwrapped it, "this was given to me in Czechoslovakia," a glimmer appeared but revealed a blade after his eyes adjusted, "it's a combat knife that had taken the lives of many Nazis and collaborators," he handed it to his grandchild who felt an unimaginable rush of pride but it gave way to a question, "who gave this to you?" The old warrior smiled, "she was the greatest soldier I ever knew," the female term was what stood out in the boys mind, "this woman possessed the beauty of Rosie the Riveter with the talents of the entire OSS, I fought alongside her, clearing out ammo cache's in the suburbs of Prague…I saved her life by taking out three grenadiers who got the drop on our squads, she turned to me and said I was pretty good." Donovan was about to ask her name but he answered before he could take a breath, "Joy."

The bus ride lasted five hours…he was the only passenger. The cool air rushed through the vehicle as the door opened, "good luck kid," the driver optimistically stated but his facial expression said he wouldn't live to feel his balls drop. He was led into a gymnasium with over one hundred other kids. "Watch it prick," a kid over five feet knocked him to the ground, "looks like you need to respect the boss round here…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A shallow cut came from his chin to his upper right cheek knocking the punk to the ground; all eyes were on Donovan, knowing he had the attention he decided to go further, with one massive kick knocking him out. "ENOUGH!!!" A roar came from the shadows, "what's wrong with you?" Donovan had never seen such an intimidating man in his life, brown hair with spots of grey, a firm jaw, muscular body, and a dominant persona. The boy was too afraid to answer but refused to cease eye contact. With an underhanded smirk, "come with me."

The child jogged slightly to keep up with the man due to his arm on his shoulder, while at the same time keeping his hand near the pocket that held his knife, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. "My name is Commander Sears, I'm in charge of this project. You handled yourself very well back there, I'm surprised because you're not an orphan, while the rest had to rely on themselves for survival and now they fear you, you have indeed earned an audience with him." _"Who…"_ Donovan didn't have any idea who either of these guys was, but if the Commander revered him, he'd better watch his manners.

Sears, opened a steel door holding a desk with no drawers and a desk lamp that revealed an arm holding a cigar. The end glowed for a few seconds followed by an exhale of smoke. "You're pretty good," Donovan snapped to attention trying not to reveal his elation, "thank you sir." The man gestured him forward and he did before Sears could nudge him, "may I see that knife," Donovan whipped it out pulled it out with lightning speed, almost cutting himself in the process and handed it to him handle first, as a tear ran down his cheek, "did you know Joy sir," the man smiled, "she was my teacher, my mentor, my protector…my boss.

The training was arduous, CQC was the most unpleasant. Every time one of the kids made a mistake the instructor lashed them with a bamboo stick, Donovan had neither the most nor least, but he learned quickly. Marksmanship was the most fun but still a pain, a nine millimeter though not powerful, still had a strong kick for a ten year old, but the weight training mixed with steroids enabled him to move up to .40s, 10mms, .45s and all the way to .50s. Then came assault weapons, and basic tactics and communications with VR training and Nano injections to combat the undesired effects of the steroids. The training lasted seven months followed by graduation, though most of the kids were eleven now yet they looked to be in their late teens. "Congratulations to those of you that have survived, now we'll see which of you have actually learned anything…GEAR UP."

_"At last a mission, I will finally be able to make others feel the amount of pain I have." _The trucks had arrived outside a compound in the Rockies. A small group of fanatics had been amassing a sizable amount of weapons for an oncoming war with authorities, but rather than risk a bunch of dead cops and feds, they were scrambling the little boy unit. They had one objective and that was to kill everyone, "Alpha team in position, Bravo team in position, Charlie team in position." The concussion grenades went off and the boys became soldiers. Within thirty seconds the militia patrols were dead, yet their radios were crackling, "any patrol RESPOND…." One of the boys decided to test out psychological warfare, "yes," the response was immediate, "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOIN ON OUT THERE," the soldier responded, "hey padre maybe if you relax you're death will be quick like your troops." The radio went dead as did the radio man.

The firefight inside was only hectic for the cultists; many didn't even know their safeties were on. Donovan along with his squad mates were armed with surplus M3A1 Grease Guns in .45 caliber, which far surpassed the Tokarev pistols the cultists were armed with. Donovan's team had made it into the Chapel where seven guards were located holding them back and wounding one of them in the arm, "inbreeded fuck scratched me," Donovan nonchalantly replied, "then get some payback," with a smile the boy lobbed two grenades at the preacher podium, taking out all of them. "Ugghhhhh….." one of the militiamen was still alive but bleeding out, Donovan smiled, "I got an idea."

"My disciples, we are the last line of defense for our cause, we will not submit, we will not surrender, we will not suffer," a loud crash came through the doors which came the body of another cultist landing at the troops feet, their eyes looked on their comrade just as they all went white from the five flash bangs taped to his back, Donovan and four more troops went in and sprayed the last fragment of disorganized resistance. The mop up began; screams were heard throughout the fortress. Women, children, elderly and domestic animals were slit, shot or blasted. Donovan entered the armory to clear it, but found it occupied by a cultist holding a gun to a baby's head with the mother holding her intestines in from a bullet wound. "I want to negotiate," Donovan raised his gun, "not my department," he fired six rounds into the man, as he fell back, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," the woman screamed as she tried to get to her child ignoring her entrails spilling on the floor, the soldier pitied her and fired his last round in her head throwing her arms into heaven and collapsed just out of reach of her baby's cold dead hands.

He went back outside to enjoy the cool air and the white ground as opposed to the crimson wood of the house that madness built. "Good work soldier," Sears spoke. "Thank you commander, the team made it out relatively unscathed and we got the weapons, a few mortars, SVD's, a dozen AKS-74u's, and three dozen Czech Skorpions. "We were only concerned about the mortars, they were to be used to ambush school children that belonged to the local Lutheran Church, these militia bastards were Pagans who believed in that judgment day BS." Donovan took satisfaction with the knowledge that there were a few less psychos in the country, but it soon gave way to sorrow, "your grandfather is dead, had a heart attack in his sleep," Donovan closed his eyes and whispered, "may I go to the funeral," Sears shrugged, "there isn't one to go to, your father is leaving him in the morgue." Donovan was furious, how could he do that to his own father, what possesses a child to be so cruel to the person responsible for bringing him into the world. Sears interrupted his thought, "you've done very well soldier, and you deserve a reward, when you're transferred out in a few years you will have three wishes fulfilled…tell me what you want the first one to be," Donovan didn't hesitate, "Arlington Cemetery, full honors, AND THE BASTARD ISN'T INVITED!" His commander nodded.

The ceremony was small and simple, six Airborne men lowered the casket and Big Boss gave the flag to the grandson and whispered, "a soldier's life is pain, but it can be alleviated by inflicting pain on your enemies." He pat him on the head as he walked away. Donovan looked at the grave of his mentor for another hour and then returned to his home. The missions continued along with the killing but so did the promotions and the experience, until he reached the rank of captain and became Sear's 2nd in command, he then addressed his expanded unit, "listen up, I'm proud to see all the original faces we've started out with and the new ones we got in, we are now going to be sent to a country in civil war and we're gonna make sure it ends as a civil war…GEAR UP." The men dispersed but Donovan stopped one, "the commander seems to have a lot of confidence in you, but I have my doubts…don't mess up Jackie."

///////////

Flak had messed up. His brash and eager nature had caused him to perish in a battle that he should have easily won. Donovan's youngest clone was gone. _"I lost an extension of myself. Loss…how much more can I endure? Heather and now Flak I'm losing my family." _The father and his remaining sons were in the war room looking at the table. "I'm glad mom didn't have to experience this," Shrapnel looked at his remaining little brother and softly said, "she did…an angel always feel the loss of a loved one," he began squeezing his locket. Cyber being the oldest felt he had to cheer up his siblings, but the words just didn't come, but only a slight sob echoed through his helmet. "What do we tell our sister," Blade asked, "he's on leave," their father sternly replied. Neither Donovan nor any of his sons wanted to see Sunny sad; Flak had always enjoyed playing with her, he now had a little sister to look after. He had always felt the lesser in the group due to being the youngest, but now he could enjoy having someone look up to him for a change. Blade had also enjoyed joking around with Sunny, telling her jokes and eating her perfected eggs even though they weren't perfect he said she should be on Iron Chef. Sunny wasn't happy all the time however, there were times when her father went on, "business trips," and she dwelled on her mother. The webcam chats helped but she wanted to feel his familiar face against her hand. Shrapnel would always come in and hold her while she cried on his shoulder, and she would occasionally feel a tear on her head. She asked about his mother and he always said she was as sweet, beautiful, and smart as she was which is why he loved her. Cyber knew Donovan didn't want him to scare Sunny, so he tried not to be around her when she strolled through the estate, unfortunately she got the drop on him one time as he heard her say hi to him behind his back he turned to see her waving bye as a lady led her away, he waved back. He wanted to know her, he wanted to care for her, he wanted to be a good brother, he left her a copy of World of Warcraft at her door with a note attached telling her to look for princesssaver7781. They would constantly go on quests, and would win every time due to them hacking the game, she asked him via mic if she could hear his voice, he sighed and she said it sounded beautiful and he smiled.

Donovan was walking towards his daughter's door, seeing the PMC's patrolling the halls along with the outlines of Mongoose troops in stealth camo. Mongoose was the only person in his circle that wasn't family to see her. The nice guy of the Genomes, he would always play soldier with her and she would always win by pretending to let her stab him with a toy knife, and would gargle for a bit and shake his right leg and then die. He was happy that these men although killers could be human at times, but with him it would take more time, like in Liberia.

///////////

The African Night sky was a sight of true beauty. The moon glistened as if revealing pearls in the sky and diamonds in the sea. Despite being ten thousand feet in the heavens the air was toasty and pleasant, Donovan felt its warm touch on his hand that reminded him of a 1911 in his hand…he didn't think it was a disturbing association. The warning light came on and the men hooked on. The newly appointed field CO of the operation looked at his men, although hidden behind their face masks, he recognized each of them. Jack was in the fifth row looking at the ground and Donovan frankly didn't give a shit whether he came back or not. "ARE WE TESTY," the men snapped, "YES." Donovan asked in a louder tone, "ARE WE ANGRY," the men replied in an equivalent voice, "HELL YES." He turned to face the opening ramp and gave out one last roar, "ARE WE BLOOD THIRSTY," the men gave out an earth shattering, "FUCK YES!!!"

The drop went off without a hitch, Donovan took time to go over his objectives in his mind from Sears, _"There is an APC depot three clicks to the west of your drop zone, and a convoy is to depart at 2200. It's carrying a copy of an American Anti-Personnel missile system, we're to take it out." _One of Donovan's subordinates had questioned who they would be up against to which his commander replied, "_a British consultant, Major Trent Drakes." _Donovan knew consultant was just a euphemism for hired killer. His profile revealed that he was transferred to the SAS after basic, but due to no conflicts of any value to the UK he went AWOL, and began doing work for unseemly regimes and organizations. Donovan had studied his photo and stared at it halfway through the flight, his story fascinated him, a man that lived every soldier's dream of not having to fight, but craved it so much he fought for the highest bidder.

The unit arrived outside the depot; so far fifty Liberian regulars were counted armed with German rifles, the G3 was a popular weapon all over the world and quite a few slipped into the hands of unfriendly troops. Donovan's men had another H&K design known as the MP5SD, a nine millimeter sub-machinegun derived from the MP5 with a built in silencer. "Boss, we got confirmation that the weapon system is onboard an APC in the main garage." Donovan nodded, "let's earn our living."

Two regulars were talking as one pulled out a cigarette while the other a lighter, the sparks from the zippo were the last images in his eyes as he went down, the other soldier's lips slipped out the cigarette, but he dropped to the ground before the smoke did. The men moved swiftly, more suppressed bursts were heard but no screams. Every round resulted in a kill. Donovan was paired with his bodyguard Alex, who Big Boss gave special attention to. A lone soldier came out for a piss, but stopped as Alex grabbed his neck and began to squeeze. "Zaviem…ZAVIEM REPORT," Donovan smirked and Alex got the message, "AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"the silence was broken after three seconds, "oh I'm sorry he's not available, but we are and will be with you soon."

Drakes was in an uproar. Pacing back and forth and smoking nervously by taking quick inhales_, "these idiots can't fight, what the hell was I thinkin doin this for Doe. I've killed me." _A sergeant stepped forward but then took three steps back as Drakes glared right at him, another soldier reported intruders and the men got ready, "protect the weapon at all costs, "you two with me," Drakes ran as fast as he could with his men barely keeping up_, I'll kill'em right before I get to the chopper and leave this hellhole," _his plan seemed to end as the soldier furthest behind fell to the ground. The other soldier turned and prepared to shoot it out, but his superior had other plans. Donovan emerged from the shadows with his weapon aimed, "using your man as a shield…how officer-like," the major smiled, "who said anything about a shiled," right before the shot was heard Donovan knew what he was doing, the magnum was in the soldiers neck to exit out of him and to keep the trajectory at his head_, "clever," _in a dive he got off a shot scarring his right cheek, "GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," the mercenary let out as he fired blindly while running. "CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY IT'S DARK, CAUSE I WOULD OF BLOWN YOUR FUCKEN HEAD OFF!!!" His radio came in, "Donovan, get back here."

The CO was furious, "what happened," he calmly stated as his fists shook. "Jackie tried to go for a twofer and neglected keeping Sam covered…poor bastard didn't even hear the round." The entire unit looked at the blonde kid with disdain, he didn't care. Donovan was about to grant the wish of the entire team and armed his pistol, suddenly his vision became blurry and felt a blinding migraine that collapsed him to his side, his men rushed to him and thought Jack had done something but was as equally confused. In a painful yelp, "Alex pop the fucker," his safety clicked off as an acknowledgment but was disarmed and thrown to the ground by Sears. "KNOCK IT OFF," the mission is over. Donovan's pain subsided and assumed Solidus had caused it but didn't pry, he gestured him outside. "You're being promoted to a new 3 man team under direct control of the CIA," Donovan frowned, "does this mean I have to consider collateral damage now," Solidus wasn't amused, "take this seriously boy, your team will consist of two others, a man named Paul White, an assassin for the criminal underworld who caught the attention of the NSA, and the first female Navy Seal, Heather Kleiner, both are cold killers and very capable." Donovan stated, well we'll test that for my next wish."

///////////

Sunny's wish for the week came true to see her father again, "Daddy," she exclaimed while running to him, the father picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek, "so have you been playing nice with aunt Naomi?" She nodded aggressively. Naomi simply gave Donovan a neutral look, while he pinched his daughter's cheek. "Guess what princess…I'm taking you out for ice cream today," Sunny's eyes lit up with joy, "oh boy." Donovan gestured with his hand, "go get your coat, and head to the car, I'll be there in a moment k?" Sunny gave a forced smile due to her hoping she would get to walk with her father, but looked forward talking to him in the limo.

"You can't keep her locked up like this while you're away…it isn't healthy," Naomi dared to say, with an annoyed and fatigued expression he retorted, "why, cause she might turn into a raging, manipulative slut like you? She will be free just like the rest of the world once the cruelty has been swept away." Naomi sighed due to her belief that Donovan had a major god complex, he read it clearly, "well I am being generous by saving you and letting Emma stay here for restitution for Hal taking care of my daughter." Naomi laughed, the only reason you're keeping us alive is in case Snake gets too close.

Donovan casually walked towards her, she didn't back away nor scream as he grabbed her by the throat pushing her against the wall and whispered in her left ear, "think what you want…but if you do anything to jeopardize Liquid's plan or my relationship with my child you'll wish you had succumb to your cancer at Shadow Moses." With a snap of his fingers two guards took her back to her room.

///////////

It always seemed taking was a soldier trait rather than giving, but Donovan was pleased that he'd get to take something he always wanted since his first mission…his father's life.

The high beams cut through the fog and darkness of the mountain road which was held by a righteous wind perfectly fit to Donovan's mood. His father had become a womanizing prick in the years that followed his volunteering, a different woman every night and not to mention hiring an attractive Latvian maid for his illustrious home; no doubt they were scaring the wildlife during their bedtime antics. It was his second wish that was granted by his now former commander, but was also a test to see if his teammates had the stomach for this line of work. He wasn't really worried about Paul, a born killer who had to start out working for street gangs and mobsters before getting noticed by professional mercs. Heather was a different story, although a capable SEAL he still wasn't sure how the girl felt about slaughtering anyone who she was ordered to whether it be man, woman, or child. His thoughts on the matter grew as he watched her in the rear with a semi sorrowful face glimpsing out the window as she sighed, Donovan hope she didn't notice him looking at her breasts even though he had on his crimson shades. "Enjoying the view," she asked while still looking out the window, Donovan was impressed, and Paul let out a small, "heh."

"So boss, you're father's a real douche eh," Donovan gave a nod. "I myself have a conflict with my sister who's the only family I have left, bitch made it into the CIA due to her pretty face, while I had to…well I guess you know my story." Heather pitied them both, _"at least they know who their families are." _They arrived just off the trail to the house, Paul and Heather began to breathe deeply as they were instructed to as a calming exercise but both were shocked as Donovan got out as soon as the key came out of the ignition. "Cold son of a bitch," Paul stated with an indifferent expression, "I like him," then grinned. He and Heather then got out to play catch up as Donovan continued walking, "Paul cut the power," with one bullet the house went dark. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "WHO IS IT," a grizzled voice demanded, "you're baby boy." The second the doorway was wide enough Mr. Marx had a hand around his throat squeezing tightly, the maid screamed as she turned to run getting out two steps just as Heather's blade soared into her back causing her to collapse into the glass table. Donovan's father was on the ground gasping unable to speak or struggle due to the pain. With a quick slam of his hand the gas line was ripped open. Donovan left behind Heather, only removing his shades to see if his father had any tears for him…he didn't and the blood thirsty operative was not surprised. He pulled the pin on a twenty second grenade and closed the door. The explosion lit up the sky giving a feel of liberation from the darkness that was in Donovan's heart. They got in the car and drove away. "Are you alright Donovan," Heather asked, "never better, listen I have to take care of one last thing I'll meet you guys back at the base in thirty-six hours." Paul eagerly inquired, "can I tag along," Donovan retorted, "no, this one does not require incineration, but merely intimidation," the hitman was acutely disappointed.

///////////

The playground was a pleasant sight; Donovan had forgotten what it was like to be a child, playing baseball and pretending to be Spiderman or whoever the flavor of the month was at the time. He had never seen a picture of her but hoped she would be near her mother she was only three after all, because of the man her real father was he expected her to be playing by herself with action figures not dolls. He remembered Allison had asked him before she was born if he would play with her cause he was older and would want someone to be around she thought was cool, Donovan like most kids didn't want to be seen with a toddler let alone a female toddler, yet he needed to find her now. Donovan tried the swings, no luck. He walked around the monkey bars, zilch. He looked for another five minutes then began to head to the airport, then out of the corner of his eye, three four year old boys staring at the sand box as if someone threw them out. _"Score," _he walked over to the play area seeing a small girl in a pink smock playing with a Duke and Cobra Officer_, "damn I was right."_

Meryl looked behind her to see the man casting the shadow over her; she looked more annoyed than scared. "You know if you were my age in my squad, you would be one bad mother fucker, but you're time will come," he rubbed the top of her head which all kids instinctively hated. "Can I help you," Donovan turned to see her mother, scared out of her mind. "Is that an appropriate expression to greet an old friend of the family?" "What do you want Donovan?" He knew Campbell had told her what he was capable of and she shouldn't try to anger him because of his war record. "I simply wanted to deliver a message to her father," he pulled out a thin envelope. "My husband died in Kuwait," he got terrifyingly close to her and whispered in her ear, "do you really think I'm that stupid," he pressed it against her chest and began to walk, but turned, "by the way, you both should improve on your parenting, because when she learns the truth she'll be filled with more resentment for the both of you than you have for yourself," he closed with a look of pity that a John gives to an emotionally dead trick turner after zipping up. She broke the seal and pulled out a black and white photo of Donovan's late father's house in flames with a message in red marker:

I can get to them at any time.

///////////

_"Campbell, I'll curse that name even after I'm in hell," _he blamed them all for his life, just as Meryl blamed him for hers, and now he had to visit a member of a family he had mixed feelings for, "how's it coming Emma," the programmer stayed focused on her screen with not even a blink until Donovan smashed it with his fist. "I can't get it done if you keep interrupting me," Donovan walked over to her new parrot that learned her famous sentence, "yes I know you miss Hal, but the guys' a complete head case, an institutional education can only take you so far, and that's if you're lucky, plus I think you're gonna have some competition from a woman that between you and I, scares the shit out of me. Now get those inhibitors done." Emma wasn't entirely sure what to make of her captor, he was clearly a bad person, but she thought there was some good in him that might have been the result of his decent into this blood soaked cause.

///////////

Outer Heaven was the root of his cause. Solidus had sent him, Heather and Paul there to meet the base commander, "Big Boss…HOW THE HELL ARE YOU," Donovan smiled, "older and angrier," Donovan wittily replied, "the life of a living soldier." Big Boss hadn't smiled in months yet Donovan had a knack for quoting one of his mentors in such a way that he made him laugh. Heather and Paul were outside the office of, "The Mercenary," who was talking with their CO. He came out after two hours with a dead pan look that gave quickly to anger, yet he didn't say anything, he just went into his room.

Heather followed in, Paul was not as brave.

"Are you alright sir," the former seal asked, "a machine…the entire nation has been working for a machine. A GOD DAMN MACHINE," he cracked the cement wall leaving a bloody imprint of his hand."

Heather put his hands up to her chest hoping he wouldn't kill her in a fit of rage but that hope dwindled as he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes, yet she saw something no one else had ever seen, tears…a lot of them. Donovan had finally reached his limit, and broke down to both knees crying into Heather's shirt. "shhhhhh…." She began to rub his forehead with her spread out fingers then trickling them down to his cheek, he looked up at this person, for the first time in a long time he saw someone for what they really are, his friend, his protector, his woman. He stood up and lightly kissed her, her arms were in a defensive stance but didn't touch his, but soon dropped to her side and she became Heather Marx.

The next morning the two were near a small waterfall enjoying a small brunch. Donovan teased her with a cantaloupe slice as she giggled and was a little surprised that he could be a fun loving romantic. "It's beautiful here, no explosions, no gunfire, no screams…I'm in heaven, but only because you're with me." Heather didn't smile but instead pounced on him to his surprise that she could take him down, and began kissing him all over, "oh darling you say the sweetest things…now shut up and take off your pants." The moment was interrupted by an old voice of an old familiar man, "it's a wonder you're still alive Donovan," he looked at the British merc, "judging from your performance in Liberia the same could be said for you." With a smirk, "the boss wants to see you."

The medical room was cold and despairing just as the lover's mood as they didn't get to make love in such a perfect spot. A doctor walked in and spoke before he got to his chair, "how would you two like to be parents," all four eyes widened, "huh?" The doctor sat snugly in his desk chair and leaned back continuing his speech, "our commander's funding through mercenary activity has progressed medical research that we can clone a human being, they will be exactly like you," he pointed at Donovan. He looked at Heather to see how she felt but she was still in a state of shock as was he. He gulped and spoke in a flustered tone, "well this is all a lot to take in at once, but I don't want to raise newborns in this kind of world and I doubt my fiancée does either," Heather approved of her man's response with a smile. The doctor retorted, "you wouldn't have to, their aging can be accelerated so that they will be young men by 2005," Heather didn't like that, "we are not going to deprive our kids of a childhood," Donovan interjected, "honey I think we should do it."

Big Boss entered the room at an opportunistic moment, "Heather you must listen to me, war is coming, a big one, it's doubtful it will end before your ovaries become useless," Heather was taken aback by his choice of words but let it slide on account of how much Donovan respected him. The lights dimmed and a projector went on showing a picture of an artificial egg, "this is what we'll implant inside of you, the egg is a combination of proteins and minerals and artificial fluids to act as those found inside the womb, all we need is Donovan's DNA," she looked at her future husband and nodded. Donovan made his last wish, "I want five boys," Heather angrily glared at him, but he understood on account he wouldn't be the one to endure the joys of child birth, "I also want them to each be given a skill so they can protect themselves," Big Boss nodded.

The months went by pleasantly to his surprise. Heather mostly rested and read parenting magazines to become a loving yet fierce mother, the only real complaint Donovan had was her refusal to have sex due to the fear of losing the babies. The date came in May as expected and Heather was in the infirmary, Heather began to feel the labor pains and was exercising her breathing while Donovan held her hand, _"JESUS CHRIST SHE HAS A HELL OF A GRIP," _Big Boss looked on from a surveillance monitor.

"Come on Heather, Daniel is probably dying to get out," she smacked him for his poor choice of words. After a painful grunt their first child was out, he was wrapped in a blanket and put in the nursery. Gregory came next roaring like a puppy who had just been hit with a newspaper, Donovan held him for a little longer hoping he would calm down but gave up and handed him to the nurse. The next one was as the doctor put it, "a stubborn lil guy," the physician had to reach his hand inside to pry it out

Being very careful not to damage his still forming head, "welcome to the world Davis," Donovan smiled, but his smile soon became a sign of worry as he looked noticeably different than the rest of the babies, but did not want to worry Heather so he would ask about it later. The next one came out with no problem, but Donovan eagerly grabbed him while the nurse was still wrapping him, thankfully he looked fine and he was relieved until Bryan puked on him, "hehe mommy's favorite," Heather joked, and Donovan just sarcastically replied, "well…one more." Cage came with no resistance or hollering, and Heather sighed, as Donovan wiped her brow and kissed it. "I love you so much honey, you made me the happiest man in the world, and I promise we'll have a happy life," she smiled and said, "I'll always trust you."

Donovan walked out and saw the doctor, "so what do you want their real names to be," Donovan replied without a single thought, "Cyber, Shrapnel, Stealth, Blade, and Flak." Big Boss then came in the hallway and asked what he wanted to call his team/family. It would be an animal of course but which, he decided on one that was used by countries throughout Europe, Africa, Asia, and the Middle East, "The Lions."

The only thing that the boys did faster than grow was learn from their combat instructors. Donovan handled their basics after all who was better, Big Boss also helped with more advanced military procedures in combat plus VR training. Cyber was by far the most gifted yet the most enigmatic; he loved hiding his face from other people and would only let his mother look at him without his paper machete masks. Shrapnel was more of an enforcer when his parents weren't around to keep the kids in line, but was an excelled marksman in small arms and anti-tank weaponry but he preferred being held by his mother as she stroked his hair, Donovan feared he was a fruit. Stealth had some of the best infiltration skills Big Boss had ever seen and even received praise from the man himself although he didn't really seem to care. Bryan was a slow learner, he was good with a pistol but his blade wielding was painful but mostly for him due to his cuts and several were life threatening thankfully Heather never found out. Cage showed signs of his skills early with skeet and trap shooting, smiling whenever he got a ten out of ten.

Donovan decided to stroll into the holding area of the weapon that will spell victory for his mentor…Metal Gear. _"It will fire the closing shot to secure freedom for the world and continue the cause of The Boss," _the words echoed in his head as he stared at the aggressive automaton knowing this was the best chance for his family to live without fear, but he knew the amount of destruction it was capable of. "Hon, are you alright," Heather walked in, "yes dear, I just wanted to see this monstrosity for myself is all," he joked. She held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder and let out a small sigh, "he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, "god I love you," she smiled. The door opened again entering another familiar face, "George, how-," he raised his hand up, "it's Solidus now," Donovan was perplexed, "anyway we're taking a group photo in front of the weapon, you're all in it, along with your kids," Big Boss entered with the children walking with him followed by Paul, Drakes, The Machine Gun Kid, Shotgunner, Dirty Duck, Fire Trooper, and Bloody Brad. The kids were knelt in front of the adults, Donovan and Big Boss were in the center, "gentlemen we are the TRUE PATRIOTS." Heather didn't know what the hell he was talking about but Donovan gave her a look as not to question him.

Donovan and Heather awoke at 4am to an alarm sounding, "check on the kids, I'm gonna find out what the hell's goin on," he threw on his khakis and rushed to Ops. "Sit-rep," Solidus demanded, "we got a company size of resistance fighters attacking our forward positions," Solidus gave his thought a few seconds, "scramble two Abrams and five squads," the operator nodded. Big Boss entered along with Shotgunner, "we all know he's here, find him, kill him," his lieutenant saluted and left cocking his weapon. Donovan walked up to his CO and asked, "who," the man replied, "Solid Snake." Donovan didn't know who the hell that was, but if he had the greatest mercenary spooked, he had best ready his weapons. Just as he got a foot away from the door shooting rang out from the screen, he saw Shotgunner lying on the ground on fire and a man that looked familiar to the Den Leader, "DONOVAN," Heather entered sobbing hysterically, he knew what was coming, "DAVIS IS GONE," his skin turned pale white and nearly collapsed, "Sir we captured five resistance fighters," Paul stated. "SHOW ME," Donovan ran towards Paul as he charged to the cells along with Heather and John.

Drakes was holding the soldiers at gun point as they were on their knees, hands behind their heads. He picked out the leader just on instinct, "where's my son," the man spit in his face, without whipping it he shot the rebel in the right femur, a cry came out of the man but paled in comparison to the one by a female rebel at the end of the row, Donovan knew she had feelings for him so he decided to use it. He stomped to her and grabbed a chunk of her hair and reunited the lovers. She dropped to her knees after he delivered a hard knee to her lower back and he got down with her, "tell me where my boy is, or…" with a tremendous amount of anger in his bloodshot eyes pointed his pistol up into her chin. The woman let out a small gasp followed by a tear, the rebel said, "you're all gonna end up dead," just before the trigger clicked, "her first," BAM, the woman fell as her love began screaming due to his girl's murder and also seeing her brains in his eyes, the man fell back in both emotional and physical the Donovan then ended but stomping his cranium into the metal floor. Drakes and Paul smiled as Heather held Big Boss, the other rebels soon followed their comrades as Donovan executed them all with a bullet to the head. Donovan roared in frustration just as Dirty Duck entered, Sir the children are on the sub," John readied his M16A3, "Solidus, Donovan, Heather, get to the sub, I'll deal with Snake," Solidus saluted and dragged both Heather and her husband with him, "NOOO, I HAVE TO GET MY SON," Solidus assured his student, "you'll see him again I promise, come on," explosions rocked the base as shouting was heard from every hallway. Heather was panicking but her lover comforted her.

The sub was cold and dark as was the Lion and his queen's mood were, but were brightened as they're children ran to them, "MOM…DAD," they all hugged as Solidus got to the main deck. Solidus put his finger to his ear:

"Are you alright father?"

"Snake's still alive…bastard beat me…hehehe."

"Metal Gear?"

"Destroyed."

"Have we lost?"

"No, just a small setback, we can still rely on Liquid, he already has Mantis, Ocelot, and Alex working on the Genomes. Is Davis safe?"

"Yes sir, Fox got him out and is on a plane back to the States, in our care."

"Excellent Solidus, he'll be our ace in the hole if Liquid is unable to turn Donovan and the rest of the lions…although I doubt that."

"Father…should we tell him the truth?"

"There's no need to let him know about his wife's origin."

"What if he finds out?"

"I'm not going to lie Solidus…I fear that boy…but telling him that Heather is just a clone of the Boss will just exacerbate matters…understood?"

"Yes sir, out."

///////////

Losing his son was a pain that no father should endure, though now he had only lost Cage since Liquid told him the truth about Davis before Donovan got his revenge on Meryl at her wedding. He had a lot of anger and resentment towards Liquid, how could he not, Big Boss and Solidus were dead, and the only other Snake was Pliskin. Although angered he knew Liquid was unknown to Davis' abduction, and was never told just as Ocelot, Alex, and Fox Hound weren't. Donovan was surprised that Alex came in just as he was reflecting on the Shadow Moses incident.

"How ya feelin," the ex Genome inquired, "I lost a part of my family," he solemnly stated. Mongoose gave a sigh, "I know the feeling." There were only six Genomes left now that Hyena was dead. Those that didn't die of the sickness on the island, or were killed by Snake, perished at the Hampshire Hilton due to the good Colonel. Although the saved were, "alive," part of them were dead. "I can still feel them Donovan…all of them, the screams, the angst, the pain, all of it, and it sickens me that we survived because of our hate, which made us human, other than that we were robots…machines, told what to do without any question or hesitation…well most of us anyway…FUCKING JOHNNY."

///////////

_"I can't believe he's gone…" _The entire Den was thinking the exact same thing on the flight to Shadow Moses. Donovan still couldn't believe that the greatest soldier who ever lived had been taken out by a punk rookie armed only with a can of hair spray and a lighter. He looked at Heather who was staring out at the night sky, wondering if Davis was looking out as she was. She hadn't been the same since their son was abducted, she was afraid, but hoped that he might be better off if he was taken by good people and not be forced into the life that his father and brothers were enduring. She had only seen Donovan cry once at Outer Heaven and her other sons only as kids, but were now young adults and showed very little emotion. Flak was obsessed with only proving himself to his elder brothers due to him being the youngest, all Blade did was practice his CQC and knife techniques, Shrapnel showed no emotion at all in battle and was becoming as cold as Donovan was when he killed his father, and Cyber hadn't taken his new battle helmet off once since he received it, not even for his mother and it broke her heart when he held his hand up whenever she got too close.

The sky became brighter as the landing pad lights came on along with the red alarm, "touch- down in three," the troops checked their weapons and put them on safe and absorbed the landing.

"Welcome to Shadow Moses, Donovan," a man with an English accent stated followed by an older man with gray hair and moustache in a trench coat, a blonde woman in olive fatigues with a DSR rifle, that made Blade take a second look causing her to glare at the pig, "you'll have to forgive him, my sons, like me they can't resist a blonde," Donovan hoped that would bring a smile to Heather's face, but she just looked at him for a second and walked forward followed by Shrapnel, who was stopped by a muscular man of Native American decent, "why don't you teach your brother to respect a good woman," the Lion replied, "well if he sees you're mother I'll make sure he wears a rubber," the man tried to take a swing but was halted by a quick chop to the neck from the 2nd eldest Lion, forcing him to the ground gasping for air, "Raven, no one likes a self righteous prick," a man in a gas mask stated just as Cyber made eye contact with him although they both were wearing masks, but for different reasons. Another man came into view not muscular or intimidating as the rest but just had some kind of quirkiness to him that was read on his person, "what's your talent," Flak asked in a sarcastic tone, "to make you look and sound batter," the man replied in Flak's voice causing the true Lion to be taken back. Donovan gestured the party to head in.

Donovan and his family walked into the base administrator's office that was present along with

the blonde and gray haired men. "It's an honor to meet the legendary Lions," Donovan acknowledged the comment with a quick nod. "I assume you will want to get right to your tour of the facility, as presiden--," BAM! With lightning speed the older man drew a revolver and shot the bureaucrat in the head, the Englishmen didn't move at all and neither did any of the Lions. "Time for a change in leadership of the country…" Ocelot aimed his gun at Donovan but he shot it out of his hand before he could line up his barrel. Liquid smiled at him knowing he and Ocelot would already have been dead if Donovan wasn't thinking about revolting as well, "go back to your rooms," he calmly said as he got up and holstered his Glock 29, "don't come out until I say so," the family left in single file. Donovan followed but walked around the base as the Genomes began eliminating the staff. He watched people being shot while standing, sitting, kneeling, and on the ground pleading to be spared, but no mercy was given.

"There's a problem boss," he pointed at a security monitor, the rookie redhead was running down a corridor trying to avoid the onslaught, and trying to figure out what the hell was going on, she caught a glimpse of a Genome in front of her but he didn't become alerted until she kicked him in the face, "she's armed," Ocelot was worried, Liquid wasn't.

Meryl was breathing heavily and shaking all over. She suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turned her gun and trained it right on Donovan's head, "who are you?!" he slowly walked towards her, "I unlike you am a soldier who-" he grabbed the gun away from her in such a rapid pace that she fell back and closed her eyes, "puts their enemy down in one shot, he rubbed her hair that he knew she still despised, "I want her alive, she's still a FoxHound," Liquid ordered as the Genomes moved in and took her into custody.

Donovan had made his choice…_"no turnin back now," _he knew this was the right thing to do. "how are you pal," Donovan knew who the voice belonged to before he saw the person, even though he was wearing a mask, "Alex, how the hell are ya," he walked towards him and they both gave a handshake, "doing good, although not as good as you with the ladies, Heather's a real catch," Donovan enjoyed the praise from one of his closest subordinates, "so you're with the revolt," Donovan nodded, "you chose the right side, thank you for saving my life," he put his hand on his shoulder, "what.." Donovan was taken back, "the majority of the Genomes like me are clones of Big Boss…not exact copies, neither in appearance or talent, but we had some of his skills, but the process had consequences, we've become sick, we're slowly being eaten away by the karma of others, the leaders of the world…or the people who think they are the leaders anyway. I was lucky enough to be one of the few, who haven't experienced the effects of the disease yet, but most are now feeling the pain, the sweats, the itching, we're all tools…but Liquid will save us." Donovan could relate to being a tool, "I promise my friend…you will survive this," the moment was then interrupted by another Genome bumbling in and dropping to his knees in pain, Donovan hurried towards him and helped him up, "are you alright boss," Alex shook his head, "Donovan don't bother with him, he's not a clone, he's just a moron, Johnny get the hell out of here and get back to watching Silverburgh, he hesitated, "b-but, she scares me," Alex rubbed his head trying to ease his migraine that oddly started the first time he met private Sasaki, he answered with his eyes shut, "she's locked up, and you have the key, as long as you don't give it to her you'll be fine, although I'm sure she'll find a way to get it due to the fact that you have an IQ in the teens," Johnny dropped his head and began to sob under his breath, "who knows, maybe her beating the shit out of you will make you a man," Donovan laughed at the comment, Sasaki didn't even bother replying.

Heather was sitting in the cafeteria, stroking the picture of everyone at Outer Heaven, her finger was stroking Davis' face, "we all miss him mom," Shrapnel softly spoke, "Greg, come sit with me," she pleasantly spoke hoping her son would talk to her, "I'm sorry, I can't, I'm headed to the range with Dan, Bryan, and Cage, we're competing against FoxHound for cash." "Oh…" she looked down and Shrapnel knew he hurt the woman responsible for giving him life, "hey…when we're done I'll buy you dinner k," she smiled, "don't break a girl's heart son," he smiled, "yours is the only one that matters to me."

Donovan was in an uneasy state. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it, something about Liquid made him eerily nostalgic about Outer Heaven…he was about to find out why. Genomes were up in arms patrolling and searching with weapons drawn, _"it can't be him…what am I saying, the Patriots would send Solid Snake to deal with this." _He headed to Liquid's office but caught him just outside of it, "Snake," they both answered at the same time, "now I know what's been bothering me," he went for his gun, "you must be related to him, is this a set up?" Liquid shook his head, "no," I'll explain later; right now I need your team guarding Rex." Had the circumstances played out in any other way Donovan would have shot the man right then and there, but he was in too deep to risk causing more problems for those he loved, he saluted and ran off.

"It's him isn't it," Heather asked, Donovan nodded, as he saw his boys look incredibly perplexed, "Solid Snake," the young men went from confused to enraged, "LET'S FUCK HIM UP!!!" Donovan glared at Blade as telling him that this man was a badass, "Let FoxHound deal with him, even if they fail, he'll be too exhausted to handle us as well," the brothers liked Shrapnel's idea. Loud running was heard behind the door to the pen for the machine, "DONOVAN, get your troops and come with me," "Snake," he asked, Alex shook his head giving Donovan his answer, "oh no." They ran to the holding pen seeing Johnny in a blanket with two Genomes by his side, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS SHE IS?!?!" Johnny was on the brink of tears as was his way when being yelled at by a superior; he wondered when he would be used to it as to no longer react in such a pitiful manner. "Eight of our brothers are dead because of you," Alex calmly said as he raised his weapon at his head, "Alex don't," the Genome was speechless to hear Donovan call for mercy, but understood why as he saw his woman's hand around his, "Yes Sir." Donovan gestured with his hands and his troops moved out for the hunt.

"Flak checking in, nothing to report."

"Blade?"

"Jack."

"Shrapnel anything?"

"Nothing, but if he's as good as you say he is I doubt-"

"Cut the chatter boy…Cyber?"

"Grrrrrrr."

"Heather?"

"Clear."

Donovan and his family waited for hours for something to give way, a scream, a body dropping, a gunshot, an explosion…nothing came. "Donovan, Octopus and Mantis are dead, they're now in the eastern bunker," Donovan smiled and got his family to rally, "well never liked those pricks anyway," Donovan laughed at Flak's comical remark, "let's see if we can ambush'em," they all headed off except Heather, "I'm gonna hold here and look after things," the boys were equally dismayed as their father but decided to let her go.

Several gunshots rang out followed by the screams of a teenage girl, Donovan ordered his boys to hold as the Genomes moved in. "Get the bitch up one of them ordered to a subordinate, he grabbed her by the shoulder and received a kick to the stomach knocking him into his superior, the one on Meryl's right tried to judo kick her but was swept out as his leg hit air, she then secured his beretta and pointed it at the remaining vertical Genome, who didn't even have his Famas raised, she hesitated for a moment and that was all Donovan needed, "well aren't we a tough mother fucker," he flexed his arm around her neck and lost consciousness. He threw her to Shrapnel, "take her to the boss," the four walked away but Donovan made direct eye contact with Wolf who was still on the balcony with her eye still on her scope, which enabled her to read his lips, "weak," she moved her finger to the trigger just as four shots rang out. The first hit her rifle, and the other three hit the wall behind her, accepting her end she closed her eyes, but her codec came alive, "never attack your prey until you know what they're capable of…."

Ocelot and Liquid were waiting for their, "leverage," to arrive. The old man readied a steel chair with clamps on it as to keep her from fidgeting, "I don't want her permanently damaged, she's our trump card against Campbell and Snake," Ocelot smiled, "of course, but there's no harm in a little fun."

Shrapnel walked in carrying her on his shoulder, she was semi conscious by this time, but her nightmares would now be in reality. She became aware of her predicament after the first clamp latched down on her left wrist, she began shaking and breathing heavily looking on at all the criminals did on her with smiles on their faces. Donovan walked to the hostage and bowed forward; he smirked and removed his glasses, "you don't know who I am, do you? Well…it doesn't matter, soon you'll be dead, along with your boyfriend," her reaction gave his suspicions validity. He took off his right glove by unsnapping the link and tugged each finger followed by a quick pull, "how many did she kill," Alex gave a quick shout, "eight," with his open palm aimed directly at her left cheek he made hard contact. Donovan was angry, throughout his green collar life he felt he had to look after his troops even if they weren't related to him, the Genomes were no exception. _"These are good men; fighting to preserve a government that intends to kill them when they outlive their usefulness, what right did you have to stop them." _Meryl didn't even have the strength to scream, she felt every hit which was amplified due to her bullet wounds, she tried to move her head from side to side but her torturer still connected every time.

"DONOVAN," he couldn't hear Heather's screams because his anger was focused to a point where everything around him was mute, after the sixth hit he then snapped back after she yelled as loud as possible causing their sons to flinch which made Ocelot laugh. "THAT'S ENOUGH, THIS ISN'T BATTLE….THIS IS REVENGE," Donovan looked severely annoyed, "you think this about something else don't you?" Heather turned around, "let's talk privately," he put his glove back on, looked at the spawn of the man he hated more than she would further down the road and walked out only to hear Meryl make two kissing noises as the door opened, not even looking at her he put his fist behind his back and stuck out two fingers which Shrapnel understood.

"I know how angry you are at him, but what brought some light into our lives was you were beginning to let go of it. Now you've completely relapsed." Donovan looked at the ground as a boy would being disciplined by a schoolteacher, rather than trying to make his point he retreated by putting his glasses back on, which further angered the love of his life. "You can act however you want ok…but I'll be damned if I'll stand by and let you turn our boys into empty shells of animosity and discontent-" the Lion raised his hand demanding silence and spoke in an intense tone, "at least we still have these boys… don't think I didn't know," Heather stepped back, "you thought Davis was more like you than me, even though none of your genes were incorporated into them, I'm not an idiot…you were trying to make him in your view a, "better," man than I was, well look where that got him." Heather was appalled which he could tell due to her putting her hand on her chest and sobbing dry eyed, "you bastard," she walked hurriedly to her room trying to hide her anguish, _"I'm sorry," _he thought it but dared not say it.

"This man has been causing a lot of problems…we should just kill him right now," Wolf nodded, but Liquid interjected, "we might be able to further the research if the government doesn't hand over Big Boss, " Ocelot didn't think Solid's DNA would further the research to a point where his father's remains wouldn't be needed. Donovan had walked in as the three players were at their lowest, "we're wasting our time with this one, he's useless," Ocelot looked at the man doubting his alternative was feasible, "we should use the girl to get to his commander," Liquid didn't follow. Removing his glasses he wiped his eyes as he spoke, "Campbell is in charge of the mission," the old six shooter wielder snapped his fingers, "we use his niece as leverage," Donovan giggled, "no…his daughter." The room went silent for five seconds only the occasional grunt coming from Snake, "get on it," Liquid ordered, "yes sir, but first I need to teach the girl a lesson in retribution," Ocelot pleasantly tasted something sweet in his mouth, "let's go hound, if you don't mind more company," they both walked out, "Donovan no permanent damage," Liquid reminded him.

///////////

Alex had gotten his friends together along with the Genome CO and were walking towards their stress reliever, when the alpha loser of the team was seen leaving the bathroom. The CO nodded to Alex, "Johnny you're coming with us, we're gonna have some fun and I think it will make you a much more capable trooper." Sasaki stood straighter and felt so honored to be able to hang out with the elites unlike in high school where he just sat in the library at lunchtime. "Nick how you feelin," the CO along with the rest hoped he was feeling a little better since Mantis' mental link was severed after his death, but only grunts and moans were heard as he looked at the floor. "Well at least the rashes on his face have gone down," Sasaki added.

"This will teach the bitch a lesson…always follow the group," Donovan can't believe he just said something so hypocritical; he had participated in a rebellion against the country and had put everyone he loved on their hit list. He knew what the consequences were and he had gone over his horrendous vision time and again, seeing his wife and children die only to be killed by Davis his surviving child, he dread that and thought it was his fate. Meryl's fate was now in the hands of nine people, eight genomes and Ocelot. "Yummm…well, let's get to it," the CO excitingly declared, "Nick…need help," Alex asked his teammate, who shook his head and indicated through gestures that he would watch because he didn't have the strength. Johnny took baby steps closer to the woman who he had cursed many times in his sleep and had even wished she was dead, but he wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy, "come on let's go," the Genome pilot pushed him forward and then passed him. Meryl screamed as her bonds were broken and pushed to the ground as the seven ski masks were looking at her, "why are you unhappy, you get to be one of those beautiful women in those magazines I have under my bed," a small cackle of laughter came from Nick in the corner as he tried to keep his head up and look at the fun. Ocelot pulled out both revolvers and stuck them under her shirt. The girl was frightened, bruised, bloodied, and about to be emotionally scarred as she felt the cold steel brush up against her chest, "…snake…help me." Donovan had a small yawn as he felt bored by this game, he had wanted to see the daughter of the bastard who made him a monster in pain for such a long time that he was let down when it finally happened, but he became involved again as he saw Johnny, standing off to the side shaking and then slowly turning to the door hoping no one would see him walk out. "A black glove punched the door causing Johnny to fall back. "If you won't avenge your brothers by joining in…you're at least going to honor them by watching. He grabbed the fuckup by the back of his head and dragged him to the girl and forced him to kneel to get a good view. Johnny began to shake uncontrollably, he didn't know what to do, he had joined the military to be a hero to protect people, not to be a war criminal, _"please God..stop this, I'll give my life for hers'." _His prayers were answered as Donovan let him go and put his hand to his ear. "ENOUGH!!!" The Genomes rose, "we haven't even started yet," Ocelot said as he raised his .45," Donovan shot it right out of his hand before it got to his midsection, "I SAID ENOUGH!!! Liquid doesn't want her damaged, I trust the Genomes, but not you," pointing at the Old Russian.

///////////

`"I never did find out who tipped off Heather," Alex had always assumed Johnny, but he didn't know her frequency…then again he understood electronics. "So how did the Lions make their dashing escape," he inquired. "We were up against Deltas…it wasn't difficult, but what happened during the battle was the hardest thing I ever had to do in that point in my life."

///////////

"Listen up, we have to get to the heliport, Solidus has a plane waiting for us, all we need to do is just get through a couple hundred enemy troops and we're out...clear?" Heather and the boys cocked their weapons as their reply and all moved out. Cyber triggered the door to rise, "Flak," with a smile the youngest Lion dashed towards the opening, unhooked his AK and slid under the gate taking aim at three apaches taking each down with a three shot burst, and crashed into the snow killing god knows how many troops, a pat on the shoulder signaled his father's pride in his boy.

More soldiers entered the fray with weapons drawn forcing the family to take cover. The M16 fire was heavy and rapid, but quickly muted as Shrapnel fired a missile round at the Sergeant and picked off the rest in quick bursts, "Flak get her started," the brother acknowledged the order and prepped the ship for takeoff. Heather was always proud of Shrapnel, she had always thought he and Davis were the most vulnerable but they always did their job and did it well.

Tanks were roaring on the ground which made Cyber grunt, he looked down the balcony and not only saw Abrams, but self propelled SAM launchers that became more wasted taxpayer change as Cyber detonated them all wiping out taking most of the most of the ground force with them. "THAT A BOY!!!" Cyber gave a thumbs up to his dad and headed to the plane.

Semi-automatic rifle fire came from the roof, "SNIPERS," Heather yelled, "not for long," Blade humorously spoke, and jumped from bin, to ladder, to, perch, to sniper. "Gahhhhhhh…" the first one, a sergeant felt a blade pierce his flesh, his scream silenced after his heart was split in half. The other two were shocked at the assassin's reflexes giving him the seconds needed to close in. Blade charged as the closest op aimed raised his rifle only to get a knife thrown into his chest, collapsing into his comrade's arms who then shared his pain as the lion kicked the blade out through his back and into the compassionate trooper.

///////////

Donovan was proud of all his boys, seeing the chaos they unleashed, the blood, the screams, the terror, "NOONE WILL FUCK WITH US!!!!" Heather wasn't amused with her man's cockiness and rolled her eyes and continued to fire. "Alright, what's bothering you," Donovan asked after killing two soldiers attempting to flank her, "nothing," she then emptied an entire clip into one soldier knocking him off the balcony. "Uh-huh…" Donovan hadn't been around many women, but even he could tell she was pissed off, "just tell me-," he fired another shot at a grenade in the hand of an enemy while still looking at his woman. "I want to get married," she calmly stated, the boys were all equally shocked that this conversation was brought up during a gun battle, "I..uh…hrrmm…" Heather was pissed that he didn't know what to say, "you're an idiot, you know that," she grabbed him and pulled him against a metal crate for cover, "I want a wedding, a dress and a ring," for second time in his adult life Donovan showed his emotions this time however, fear was the one. "Heather, isn't it enough that we live together and have our boys," he said with a tense smile, "I love our sons…even more than you, but I want our own child, with both our genes apart of them." Blade brought slight humor to the argument, "HEY, we can hear you," Shrapnel whacked him over the head and pushed him into the jet.

Donovan didn't want to deal with this, he wanted to escape first and then duck this topic for the rest of his life, _"I'll just be firm." _He gave his trademark angered expression and inhaled, only to be cut off as his woman pointed her P90 right at his, "goods." He giggled for a bit and lifted her chin, "well how can I say no to that," they both smiled and kissed, each firing a round at their sides killing two more soldiers. "THAT'S RIGHT POP MAKE HER YOURS," "SHUT UP BLADE," Flak finally mustered the balls to tell off his pig of a brother. Donovan picked up his bride to be and carried her up the ramp as Blade, Shrapnel, and Cyber applauded. Like their passion for each other the engines roared and in a split second they were soaring in the shadows, their love illuminating the dark.

"Good afternoon Mister Bond…" Drakes clearly poking fun at Donovan's tux style, that Paul also found funny. "Hey ya gotta make due," the soon to be tied down soldier remarked. "Well Heather is a sweet girl, kind, sensitive…not to mention those perky breasts and delicious ass." The groom smirked and nodded, "that's why I'm taking her…so you can't charm her away from me. Shit, we gotta get in position," they hurried out to the isle, "thanks again for taking care of the ceremony Mr. President,"

Solidus smiled, "no problem, just hope I remember how to perform these things."

Heather looked so beautiful, her smile her poise; everything was in Donovan's words, "perfect."

Flak gazed on his mother with awe just as a messenger would to a goddess. Cyber felt guilty because he knew his mom would have loved to see his, "handsome," face but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, now he really felt ugly. Blade was a bit jealous due to Shrapnel being picked to walk her down the aisle over him, _"kiss ass." _Donovan reached his hand out after Heather stopped and took it tightly looking at their commander, she wished they could have found a real minister due to Solidus being ousted out of office, but she knew Donovan felt so honored to have the perfect clone of Big Boss to perform their ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of the True Patriots, to see this one time bond of military camaraderie become a union of love," the wife and husband looked at each other, "Donovan, do you take th-"before George finished he kissed Heather harshly in a slight dip as she grabbed onto his neck with both arms hoping she wouldn't fall. "Lucky bastard," Trent quietly hissed.

Solidus laughed, "well let's just skip it, I give you the new Mister and Misses Donovan Marx," the crowd cheered and whistled, Donovan smiled and Heather growled as is she were a bothered Amazonian yearning for a satisfaction of a physical nature. They both hurried to their room.

Donovan awoke to the ringing of his codec, but looked to his now official wife, to make sure it wasn't just a beautiful dream, he saw her sleeping soundly not making a single noise, just the pleasant sound of calm breaths. He answered, "Get to my office immediately," Solidus was direct and to the point unlike Liquid who preferred toying with people to get a deeper understanding of them. He looked at the new Heather Marx, "I love you," he kissed her neck and headed out.

"We have a new mission for you," Donovan never had a more displeasured expression on his face since his grandfather passed away. "Sir I cannot, I haven't even been married for twenty-four hours yet-" Solidus got angrier, "I don't care Marx! You're vital to freeing America from the Patriots." He tossed him a file and he opened it and asked, "whose Olga Gurlukovich?" Sears walked around to the front of his desk as he explained, "her father is the leader of a mercenary group that has talents we require. So I need you to get close to this woman." Marx knew what he meant, "I REFUSE." Solidus decided to appeal to his love for his family, "We're at war Donovan, at war with an enemy much more powerful than us…they will hunt us…everyone to the last, its the only way to protect your family." His boys came in and Shrapnel spoke for them all, "we're going with Paul to retrieve Doctor Hunter, and Drakes is rescuing the surviving Genomes…Alex is believed to be one of them." Their father signaled Shrapnel to come closer, he removed his ring slowly and put it in his palm, closing it, "keep this safe for me, and don't tell her the details," he nodded."

///////////

"I got close to Olga as per his instructions, and nine months later my daughter came along, unfortunately the Patriots got to her first, I now had two children to find, plus acquiring funds to get Naomi to clone Liquid, I needed a Snake's guidance." Alex lowered his head, I'm so sorry my friend, my suffering was nothing compared to yours, I only hope our victory will comfort you when you can truly morn your losses." Ocelot's death wasn't a bad loss for him, he didn't care much for him at all and neither did Liquid due to him using the Lions to spy on his organization under the loyalty they pledged to him. Yet it was in Ocelot's service that the pain, sorrow and fury truly took hold.

///////////

"Oh thanks…" Donovan tried to make his voice sound deeper as not to let anyone else on the Missouri recognize him, he became a little nervous when Johnny gave him a second look but quickly turned back to concentrate on being flung into the air via catapult. Getting onboard was relatively easy, diving off Outer Haven, swimming a mile, and then scaling the side. Ocelot offered him a stealth suit, but he waved it off, "I want to know if I still got it." Finding an army uniform was the only challenge was finding an army uniform, the naval outfit was not an option due to no face covering and he knew he ran the risk of running into Meryl, armed with nothing but some C4 he kept on him, he crept down the decks to the Army quarters, _"everyone's at the briefing, this shouldn't be a problem." _You could hear a pin drop on this level, nothing, nobody, and nowhere, "Score." A uniform was in an opened compartment a corporal Shepherd was the owner, "well I doubt he'll need it where he's going." It was a bit snug, but a quick stretch and it became a good fit.

After the three were launched Donovan crept back down the ship to the engine room. He could hear the roar of cannons and small arms fire from the top deck, he figured Heather sent him back up, _"God I love that woman." _He pulled out his explosives and inserted the detonating wires and was setting the timer, this was the moment when all would change, final victory, a world truly united, and a normal life for his family, Donovan grinned and looked at the red digits on the timer, only to see the entire display turn red along with the entire room, he felt a massive migraine suddenly that brought him to the ground and saw some foam dripping out of his facemask, "Heather…Hea….Hth..NOOOOOOOO!" He knew she was dead and let out a tremendous cry bringing a crewman to his aid, "you alright man-" a bullet went right into his head, Donovan left before the body dropped, he gripped his head and began running as fast as he could, an inferno sprouted throughout the ship, his uniform caught fire though he didn't notice it due to already being in agonizing pain, His sleeves, and mask were gone, though no one cared due to the battle. He saw sunlight and climbed the stairs seeing FROGS and Troops shooting it out, "don't shoot Donovan," one of the FROGS ordered and continued their attack. He saw two soldiers firing their XM8's at three Elites taking cover behind boxes, he squeezed off two shots and brought them down. He failed his mission but most of all his wife, but at least he had a chance to take out Captain Mei-Ling, he raised an anti-material rifle that belonged to another casualty of war and raised it to the command deck, with her in the scope he prepared to fire only to be knocked into the sea by a stray RPG round.

The Lion gave up, he simply fell deeper into the ocean while blood from his eyes continued to pour, his mind like his heart went dark. "You alright mate," Donovan heard the voice of his onetime enemy now friend Drakes, "Heather…." The major put his hand on his forehead and ordered his helmsman to take the boat to the seaplane.

///////////

"Report," Marx wanted to know how the situation in Venezuela was, "Snake has just touched down and Meryl's with him," he smiled, "you know what to do Paul." He walked out and lit a cigar, and strolled down the wide corridor, everyone under his command thought Donovan was too cold to suffer the effects of PTSD, he was able to kill without remorse since he was a child which terrified those closest to him, but he did suffer, the specters were more detailed this time, seeing the faces of his victims over the years, the religious fanatics in Colorado, Liberian Government Troops, Deltas, his father who was badly burned and Johnny whose body was riddled with holes, missing his left arm, and part of his skull blown off. All looked on him with no appearance of anger nor hate, but pity. He stopped at his door turned, took one last drag, smiled and flicked it, passing it through several ghosts, "sucks to be you."

...One cold son of a bitch.

Author: Well I hope you guys enjoyed a deeper look into Donovan, and I hope you don't mind me resurrecting Naomi and Emma. I'll give further back-story into how Emma is alive in another chapter.

Again this is the biggest chapter I've done and probably the biggest one in the story, so there are some probs with it. But I had to do it in order to give this guy who is a huge player in the MGS series, who no one has ever heard of before a semi credible (I hope XD) bio, when it came to developing him I thought of four people, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Myers, Christopher Titus, and a dark version of Meryl Silverburgh. As for the character I made up known as Paul White, if you played Metal Gear 2 for the NES you would know he's the brother of Holly White, who will also be in the story because the PS3 MGS Encyclopedia didn't say anything about her death or anything. When it comes to Trent Drakes, I intend to use him for when Snake gets to the European portion of the conflict that will be like an English Sturmgeist/Von Schrader type who will have a bodyguard named Krieg, based on Walter Neumann from Medal of Honor European Assault. In the Europe Act I want to have a Medal of Honor theme and I hope you'll enjoy, even though like me, most of you prefer Call of Duty and Brothers in Arms. Also hope you enjoyed seeing Cyber, Shrapnel, Blade and the late Flak acting nice and, "human," towards Sunny.

-Peace


	13. HE'S NOT MY FATHER!

DON'T OWN METAL GEAR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

"So how long were you with him?" Meryl was shocked that Snake had waited until they

touched down in Columbia to ask about her old flame. "A year and a half," she softly spoke

looking at the ground hoping he didn't hear her reply over the crushing of sticks and grass as they walked. Snake was angry, but he had no right to be, he left her thinking she would be better off with a normal guy who wasn't hunted by pretty much everyone on the planet, yet because of his decision, she experienced the most traumatizing event a woman could possibly endure…that's what truly made him angry, like Davis, Snake blamed himself, but he couldn't beat himself up over it, not now, he remembered how good it felt killing Flak and that lunatic Hyena, and now he was going for more.

The base was just before the Colombian border, a small outpost that conducted special operations that mostly involved surveillance and recon. Neither side was prepared for an all out war, but they were getting ready. "Meryl!" She recognized the voice instantaneously, "Miles, you old English bastard, how are you?" Snake was shocked that Meryl was sociable, when they were together after Shadow Moses she only really talked to him and during Ocelot's insurrection she was cold and motivated and now she was a regular woman, but one that could still kick the shit out of anyone. "We're doin good you old tart, but new guns are always welcome. So you're Solid Snake," he turned to him, "ya." Understanding his short answer he led them to the briefing room. As the three walked the hero got many welcomed faces and smiles, many bowed before him, gave a tip of their cap or a nod. _"These guys think just because I'm here we'll win…rookies."_

Myles' tent was larger than the rest due to his maps and radio equipment. "Here's what we know so far, during Ocelot's insurrection the PMC led by Laughing Octopus was dispatched to Venezuela to clean up the remnants of FARC after the ousting of the regime that funded their activities, following Ocelot's death, the government like many others who sought his military aid couldn't pay up so Donovan got control of their nation including the absolute loyalty of their troops and are now preparing for an invasion of Colombia." Snake pointed at a country to the south of Venezuela, "this is Donovan's interest in this continent correct," Myles wasn't surprised by Snake's deduction, "correct, Brazil has always been the economic powerhouse of the continent, due to it being the largest in the region." Meryl felt she had to add, "Brazil has been neutral during the entire conflict, and neither side wants to risk approaching it as to risk stirring up the divided people. However if either of the two knocks the other out it will likely draw them to their banner."

Snake wanted to inquire on the intel the UN had received but Meryl interrupted, "do we know if Davis and Raidden are still alive?" Myles poured a glass of water, "we believe Davis is, but not sure on your friend. Our spy network reported in that Davis was alive and being treated very well, and looked quite healthy, our last word on Raidden was that he was being moved around from base to base, probably to see if they could draw you out." Snake didn't like seeing his friends used as bait, "are Donovan and Liquid here?" Myles sighed, "as of now we don't know, they were all here last week and even had photos of them minus Flak and Hyena, but our last report before our plants were discovered informed us that two transport planes had departed, one bound for Africa, and the other Europe." Everyone in the room knew that this war was going to get a lot bigger. "We need you to infiltrate the command center located in the heart of Caracas to rescue Davis, find out what the EEU is planning and where Raidden is being held." The two left to get some sleep, Snake dared not ask Meryl to spend the night, as she had a lot on her mind.

///////////

_We made it to the field and waited, our spy had never been late which made us all uneasy. There were four of us, my sergeant was Colombian who had volunteered for this assignment mainly for nationalistic reasons, him like the rest of us didn't want to see our countries fall to Liquid, our corporal was Venezuelan who had joined an underground resistance movement to depose the EEU's sphere of influence in the region, no more than eighteen he had already proven himself by taking out several field officers with his SVD. The last was German, Yurt, a mercenary that was working for free due to his own fears of just how big this war was going to get if it wasn't stopped fast, but they would never get their chance…a thump was heard followed by something rolling on dirt I assumed an animal until it hit my heel then stopped. Our contact's head was looking right up at me, "COVER," Yurt hollered as he was brought down by two rounds to the stomach, just as my sergeant, got four in the leg, I fired blindly hoping I'd hit our attacker, but to no avail, metal hitting wood was heard as a grenade came towards me, landing right in front of me, I kicked it as hard as I could only to see it explode five yards away, knocking me on to my back, unable to reach my pistol, the teenager tried to help me but was torn apart by an M60, the shooter came into view along with a dozen Venezuelan regulars. The gargantuan of a man then opened up on my corporal who attempted to reach for his service pistol followed by Yurt clenching his insides. The Genome bastard stood over me and checked his ammo as I blacked out._

"He's up Eagle," the monster looked at his comrade with a look of pleasure, but gave way to disappointment as his superior preoccupied with his meal. "Ulgggcchhhh, Germans taste horrible but it still beats their food," he then stared at the severed arm he had gnawed down to the bone, "but I guess that's why." Gorilla laughed a little, "Marx and his sons are on their way, hopefully he'll give me the okay to question the kid in my fashion," he grinned as he wrapped his fists around the bars to my cell and moved his head in closer while cracking his knuckles as he twisted the bars in anticipation, only to scream in terror as a small boomerang penetrated the bar in between Gorilla's fingers causing him to scream and fall back to the wall in the fetal position. Eagle sighed, "welcome Blade," the now living youngest of the Lions slowly walked in followed by Shrapnel, Cyber, and their father, who signaled the Genomes to leave.

"You alright," Marx asked, "I'd feel better if you were in hell but I think you're on your way there," Davis smugly stated. Donovan smiled, "I'd expect nothing less from you Stealth, "Davis became confused, not knowing what the label meant, _"have I become such a thorn in the EEU's side that they've given me my own designation?" _Shrapnel broke his train of thought, "it's been a long time brother," Davis felt like he wanted to wretch if he had the strength, "fuck you mama's boy," Cyber stopped him from pulling open the doors and beating the shit out of him. Blade threw a file at him, "here's the proof," the folder landed near his right hand, "you were taken from us when you were a child and Solidus put you through memory suppression therapy to block us out, you will look at it, one because anyone would want to know if they were related to people they despised and two…we know how you think." Davis didn't need to, it all made sense, although his hair color was blonde and his facial features were more defined he just knew. Davis' eyes were at the dirty floor trying to hold back tears, "you murdered my son…your grandson, how could you?" Donovan softly explained, I didn't know she was with you, had I known I would of waited til after he was born to kill her," his answer didn't make Davis feel any better as he continued on, "how do you feel now, knowing that you slept with the woman that murdered your mother?" Davis looked away, "SHE LOVED YOU THE MOST, YOU SON OF A BITCH," Donovan smacked Shrapnel for his outburst causing him to clench his cheek. "Get out, you might be my family but we're nothing alike, I've chosen my side just as you have." Cyber spoke in his cybernetic crackle, "you'd rather fight alongside the people that murdered our mother and brother than your own family," he opened the cell and knelt before him, the former Lion hated himself for feeling a small amount of comfort in the presence of his elder brother, "I am the eldest Davis, I knew from the beginning that you were a lost cause, you feel as though these hypocrites can make the world better…they're freaks just like us. They fight for a different interpretation of what we fight for, we're all the same, it's just fate that put us on opposing sides, in a perfect world we would all be on the same team every single one of us, but this world thrives on conflict, which is what we are trying to stop-" Davis attempted to play philosopher as well, "at what cost Cyber, the ends rarely justify the means, if you're planning to initiate World War III, we'll you be able to tell the remaining people of the world that you're victorious while their loved ones are dead, maimed and or traumatized?" The father gave one last shot at reaching his disillusioned son, "war is never pleasant when it starts and it's even worse when it ends for society to lick its wounds," he held out his hand hoping he would grab it even if Davis intended to break it off, but he remained motionless, Donovan wiped a tear as he dealt with the pain of not only losing another son, but also that Heather would never forgive him for what he knew what he will be forced to eventually do, "we won't kill you here, but after you escape and I know you will, the next time we meet we will show no mercy. Davis didn't look once at his family as they ominously walked out single file, _"you're not my father…to me you're just another one of Liquid's toadies." _As his tears landed on the brief he spoke to himself but hoped his departed guardian could also hear, "mom…please tell me that's not the man you fell in love with…." He drifted to sleep.

///////////

Meryl was beside herself, those words she spoke to Snake in the restroom at Shadow Moses played in her mind like a broken record, she hated "women like that," now she was one of them. She never saw herself as a covergirl much less wanted to, but now she blamed herself for Davis' predicament. Her guilt was getting worse, _"would this have happened had I used my last round on myself on the ship?" _She shook off the chill running down her spine and concentrated on what mattered to her…saving her friends.

///////////

Morning came with the cackle of exotic wildlife, Snake had always preferred to awakening to the howls of his sled dogs who would leave a dead bird on his backyard porch smirking at the belief this was their revenge on him. "Did you sleep good," he asked his fiery partner who answered with a mere nod. Miles greeted the two, "Okay yanks, your carriage has arrived," the old time jeep was a relic, an old touring vehicle with no armor nor defensive weaponry whatsoever, their driver was another member of the resistance in Venezuela who would sneak them in through a river passage used by fisherman. Miles shook hands with Snake and hugged Meryl, "take care of yourself Red." She acknowledged his goodbye, "I will Myles, keep the tea warm," Myles a little confused, "right luv." Snake was already in the jeep checking his equipment when the Brit yelled, "don't get too gun happy wanker…Silverburgh told me stories as well." Snake gave a growl and turned back to his front, _"limey."_

///////////

Blade was itching for a fight. The Lion had spent the past week polishing every knife til no particle of dirt was visible to even a spider and had stripped and cleaned his VP70 every day since Sunday. Gorilla admired his commitment and Eagle was hoping he'd let him use one of the Lion's instruments to cut up the Legendary Hero as he devoured him…the Genome considered it as a gesture of respect rather than simply eating like a rabid beast with his hands. Blade spoke allowed while not realizing it, "I want to be…I want to be the chairman of the new world congress," Gorilla replied, "I want to command the Marine Corp," the two looked at Eagle who slightly parted his lips to allow his tongue to moisten them and said, "I want to be a Snake Eater."

Note: This is a warm up chapter, not much action just a setup due to the change in setting. And I've been out of action for a bit.


	14. Reactivated

Note: Don't own Metal Gear or any of the characters.

"Sergeant," the major was becoming weary of not knowing where his chief NCO was, usually drinking whiskey or playing the new Wolfenstein that had just been released. The bumbling thirty-one year old then emerged from his patrol around the women's locker hall. "Yes sir?" The officer rolled his eyes hoping another sexual harassment complaint would not land on his desk, "bring me the bionic man." He clicked his heels and headed off to Raiden's cell. _"This is complete bullshit, the possibility of an assault on Colombia and I'm stuck in the rear babysitting a blonde American sissy." _The halls were getting busier and busier, troops from the PMC's were talking amongst each other and not bothering to let the Venezuelan troops in on their plans even though the country welcomed them with open arms. There were also several companies of EEU soldiers from Latvia, Lithuania, and Kazakhstan, the key nations of the EEU had been Hungary and Austria, while their neighbors counted themselves amongst their ranks they had lacked the experience, and had begun shuffling them around other hotspots to give them combat experience and certainly were well equipped for it, the AN-94, which had been desired by Venezuela for two decades, had never been given permission by the Russian Government to manufacture it, superior to the M16 in every aspect, many nations around the world desired it, but had lacked the money. Outer Heaven changed that with their seemingly limitless financial resources, the Russians finally gave in, unfortunately they now feared an invasion due to their unwillingness to join the EEU and with SOP syndrome devastating the UN they felt as they did prior to Operation Barbarossa.

The Sergeant felt the exact same dread as he found the cell empty or so he thought hearing feet land on the ground as he turned to be smashed in the head with a rock. _"Son of a bitch." _Raiden spoke to himself, while grasping his lower back, he had been suspended over the ceiling for five minutes, due to mistiming his captors walking speed, and now reminded himself that he was flesh and bone now and could endure less. He grabbed his Sigsauer P228 and three full clips and headed out.

The base's layout was very similar to that of Big Shell, and had been the first of Venezuela's contemporary styles. There were seven facilities united via catwalk to a central core which housed, the surveillance building the other facilities composed of, armory, sleeping quarters, communications, mess hall, vehicle maintenance, classified, and Special Forces. The last two concerned the onetime cyborg greatly, but concentrated on his objectives for the meantime. Find a uniform to freely move around the base, reacquire his old gear, establish contact with Colombia, and find the location of his son and Davis.

The Major had been enjoying several chocolate bars and not caring where his sergeant was, only to be interrupted by a bashing on the door, "who is it," a loud American voice rang out, "OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR OR I'LL CITE YOU FOR SOME RED TAPE BULLSHIT." Assuming it was a PMC he opened the door and saluted for it to be returned with a bash to his temple with the butt of a gun. After grabbing more clips and a tactical belt he patched into the system to locate the digital readout of the facility. Jack smirked at his profound luck seeing that he was in the armory wing, but cursed his misfortune at the fact the lockers were two floors up. Following a five second sigh he began his infiltration mission.

"_Something major was happening," _Jack had only encountered two guards in the entire prison with no failsafe surveillance in case of his escape. The thought of this being set up by another party entered his mind several times only to be overshadowed by his arrival to the elevator. _"I won't die here, there are too many and too much to lose if I fail."_ Feeling the lift stop, he hid against the corner with his gun tucked in his chest ready to pop the unsuspecting soldier entering, but he never came, the door opened with just two guards thirty yards away conversing about some, "reactivated relic." Jack didn't take the time to hear the remainder of the banter and cut left to an empty hall with no guards, cameras or sentry drones. He walked with a quick step while being careful not to make too much noise. Viewing a door on his right with no commotion going on behind it, he entered just as Snake would with his gun in front and a cautious sidestep motion, "jack pot." He had arrived at the locker room with no combinations but only loose hinges. He eyed a standard PMC 2nd Lieutenant outfit that upon closer inspection would be a snug fit, he then donned his mask and tan beret despite his belief that the red one in the neighboring locker was more fashionable and departed.

The walk to the armory went off without a hitch, no guards gave him a hard time, only a few flirtatious looks from female mongoose soldiers…at least he hoped they were female. The armory was a very clean lit building. "Lieutenant, what can I do for you," a corporal asked, Raiden replied in a cool manner, "the higher-ups want to inspect the American's equipment, I'm to deliver it." The soldier looked perplexed, "where are the orders," Raiden replied with frustration, "it came personally from Blade Lion, you know how he hates red tape, I suggest you hand the package over or would you rather me tell him of you and your insubordination?" The man gulped, "not at all sir, please give me a moment to fetch it." The soldier handed the sneaking suit and tranq gun over with his hands shaking. In less than ten seconds Raiden had accomplished another objective. "Thank you soldier," before he could reply he took an elbow to the forehead knocking him out cold. Being the only two in the room he stuffed him in a locker, confident he wouldn't wake up for at least an hour.

The trip through the communications wing went off without a hitch. It was lightly guarded and every door appeared to be unlocked. _"Could they just be careless…or is this a huge trap?" _His mind was oddly put to ease when the door to the auxiliary communications room was under guard from Mongoose Troops and required another key card. To his stroke of luck the card he was carrying had the same number on it as the door. Jack was beginning to feel superstitious, "_to hell with it, I've been through more peculiar assignments than this."_ The hall was the same as the rest of the base, silver, shiny, and secure, a few cameras but his uniform wouldn't raise any eyebrows with the surveillance team. He took a deep breath and decided to tempt the supposed fates, "allow me to get the door for you sir," the guard spoke as Raiden came into view. He saluted after sliding his personal card in, Jack gave a brief salute and entered.

Isolating a secure channel took only forty seconds, the hack disabled all security triggers and also provided a much clearer signal. "Security code 3847 please respond…." His nerves relaxed as a cackle came in, "Raiden glad to hear we haven't lost you…" The gruff voice was instantly recognized, "Snake…thank god you made it, have you found Davis," his silence was all the response he needed, "Jack listen Meryl and I are in the capital we're making our way to the base, have you found out anything," he sighed, "nothing at the moment but there's a lot of commotion going on and I still don't know where John is, the PMC's and EEU's have o-," the radio went dead after a burst from machinegun fire hit the panel. Jack moved to cover behind a generator as the Mongoose team moved in, quickly thinking he shot out the lights after putting on his night vision goggles and popped two of the five. "COVER," the defacto leader yelled returning fire, Jack began firing at any direction he heard footsteps trying to keep them at bay, the Sig had only ten rounds and had used up four of them, his luck worsened as the lights came back on, "excellent reinfor—" the Mongoose's words didn't hold much merit after the relievers opened fire through the glass windows killing the remaining three.

Jack caught a glimpse of the five man squad, soldiers in black uniforms with white and black striped undershirts and red berets wielding Bizon sub-machineguns. "Mr. Raiden," the squad leader spoke, "you are now under the guard of the Ocelot unit, come out with your hands up and your life will be spared." Jack had heard of Ocelot's goons from his time with Big Mama, _"looks like Liquid wanted to reactivate them." _Jack didn't know how they worked as a group or the details to their training…were they highly trained elites, or incompetent thugs meant to raise morale? He got his answer after dropping a spare magazine on the floor, he received no response, _"they're good."_ The Ocelots were moving in closer and closer with their guns drawn and fully loaded, Jack looked at the floor as he began to tear up thinking his time was up, he dropped his gun to his side only lightly clinching it and stared at the polished cabinet to his right. It took him a nano second to see a possible solution to his predicament. One of the dead Mongoose soldiers was clenching a flashbang with his fingers on the safety release, in four seconds he formed a plan. Firing off his last six rounds he threw the spare magazine at the deceased soldier's hand triggering the stun device after covering his eyes. The Ocelots began firing wildly knowing he would take advantage, two of them managed to kill each other while Jack grabbed the nearest one and turned him around and popped another in the chest and the squadleader in the gut knocking him back, fleeing his now deceased cover he grabbed the officer by the shoulders and pushed him through the remaining glass pane. "Where's my son?!?!" The Ocelot decided it was best to talk and hope his friends would kill Raiden as he made his escape. "You'll have to ask Blade, he's in the maintenance bay…number forty-nine, a quick jab to the forehead knocked him out.

"_John hold on, I'll find you I swear by it…I saved Sunny and I will save you." _Raiden hurried through the corridors of the maintenance bay, the occasional gunfight ensued but they didn't last more than three minutes with the opposition either retreating or dying. By now the whole base was on alert, the loudspeaker would occasionally yell out where he had just left or about two other agents wreaking havoc throughout the lower levels…_"Snake and Meryl," _Jack was relieved his friends had arrived and knowing he wasn't alone.

The objective was finally reached, though ecstatic Jack knew he was most likely going to run into trouble once this door opens. _"Mongoose, Blade, two divisions of Ocelots," _he cleared his mind on what might be behind that door and entered with his gun drawn. The oversized tank garage held no life whatsoever, only a few obsolete T-90 tanks and various AFV's. There was no sign of anyone at all, the room was completely devoid of life, yet the way the vehicles were lined up made him suspicious. They appeared to all be around the room leaving the center with a diameter of fifty standard highschool gymnasiums that were spacious enough for repairing vehicles or for a shootout.

A loud Kling came ten feet behind him, before he could look at its source a refined German greeting was heard, "Allo," a deeper one was followed, appearing to finish the first's sentence, "Mein Heir." Jack saw two German men in their thirties standing on the overhead balcony that ran along the repair bay. He thought about raising his gun but assumed they weren't alone. "Who the hell are you," the operative demanded, "the older one began to speak, "My name is Krieg," he extended his arm and raised his hand in a Prussian manner to his other, "and this is my younger brother Weimar," Jack smirked at the ironic names. "We are mercenaries who work for Donovan's right hand man, Sovereign Drakes. Raiden knew the name but only knew the man on paper, a mercenary who worked for Big Boss at Outer Heaven, and a friend of Donovan's. "So what can I do for you two Berliners," Krieg cut him and spoke with an angered tongue, "EAST BERLINERS." Weimar stared at his older brother and rolled his eyes knowing he would never control his temper, and resumed his brother's speech, "The two of us are preparing to carry out our superior's little invasion. Jack knew that it was only a matter of time before this covert war went all out. Krieg looked at Raiden, "is it not ironic isn't it brother, how this man and his friends good intentions allowed World War III to spark." Weimar joked, "Perhaps FoxHound should be renamed the Black Hand," they both chuckled in unison, after whipping a tear from his eye Krieg looked at his watch, "okay enough games, Americaner behind you is a finely made weapon of Japanese creation, we both highly suggest you pick it up." The men turned and walked out, before the door shut, thirty Mongoose soldiers entered all wielding similar blades encircled him and all were in a belligerent stance.

He had quickly rolled to the blade and entered his stance ready to see if they would come at him one at a time or all together. They cautiously moved closer towards him, inch by inch, breath by breath, Jack occasionally twirled around wanted to know who would flinch first…it came by one of the female soldiers swinging down hoping to get him in the shoulder but a quick dodged followed by a slash through her back ended it. Taking advantage of the rest stepping back he threw a flash bang in the air and ran taking out another two and made it behind a tank. The squad followed suit but a few merely covered their facescreens which ended with another five headshots with his sig. Jack saw footsteps from under the tank but had to act against another mongoose swinging a blade at his head catching sparks through his blonde hair he knelt and sliced open his gut, as he collapsed another elite was seen twenty feet away with his Krys blazing, going prone he shot him twice in the chest, he turned his attention to the feet across from him position he took out both of them and nailed his head dead center. "Spread out, keep tabs on your visible squadmates…don't allow him to break us up," the command came five tanks down from Raiden's current position, he threw a frag grenade out into the center, to create an awareness event, seven troops moved in providing him the means to ambush the CO and his two bodyguards. The CO saw him descending the vehicle as his blade entered his neck, he kicked the one to his left in the chest sending him back two feet, and grabbed the one to his right's arm with the Krys and finished him off then threw him to the ground and drove his knee onto his neck, _"cleanest kill of the battle." _The other seven now realizing they were deceived readied their weapons only to feel their shins give out due to the .45 ACP rounds peppering them. _"Nine left," _the fact that the majority of his enemies were dead was a mixed blessing although they remaining troops were scared and demoralized, Jack knew that they would be harder to find now, all he did now was listen for movement, a few clanks were heard due south, he hid under a tracked missile system as four troops passed by, he nailed three in the back and the last in the arm before he ducked for cover and returned fire with his other hand. "HE'S OVER HERE….SWITCH TO STEALTH." The small whistle of the cloaking armory was faint but it was enough to keep Raiden out of sight. _"I hope this thing is armed." _The remaining five ran to their injured comrade, "where is he," the injured one shrugged and moaned, the men now lost their opportunity and tried to decide on what to do next while covering their perimeter, only to see their enemy open up with a thirty caliber Vulcan. He turned the five into hamburger while the injured one simply slumped over to avoid the spray. Satisfied with vanquishing the threat he got off the tank and drew his blade as did the other. After taking a deep breath that lasted for two seconds he charged with a loud cry, Jack admired the man's courage and gave him a quick death thrown the blade right into his heart, he fell over like a playing card. The room brought a flashback to Arsenal Gear as he and Snake dealt with the black armored guards although this room was much bigger, the sense of carnage felt the same. He walked towards the exit and found his friend Davis, swiping a keycard off a dead soldier.

Davis instinctively went for his gun on the desk, but stopped himself knowing it was Raiden. "Busy," he smirked, "not enough I'd say, find anything?" Davis nodded, "we need to send a team to Rawanda, Sloth and Jackal appear to be helping out several united militias fighting peacekeeping troops there." "I'm sure we could use the mercenaries…" Davis cut him off, "I was in contact with Myles after I escaped, the camp's been wiped out, he was the only one who made it out, so are workload just got heavier. There's a helipad above a warehouse just over the second floor catwalk, I told Snake and Meryl we'd pick them up after they dealt with Blade." "Any sign of Mongoose or my son," Davis grabbed his gun, "Snake said he'd ask Blade about them for you."

The elevator ride felt ominous as if there was something terrible waiting for them at the top but once again no sign of any type of live threat was seen or heard. The door to the helipad lay right in front of them Jack and Davis both knew that this was too easy and they're belief became truth as the door opened and out came Shrapnel and his older brother Cyber, "this my farewell party," Davis chuckled, his brother smiled, "nope, we're just here to carry out our father's orders," Shrapnel spoke with an indifferent expression on his face, that shocked his younger sibling, "are you really going to kill me…your own flesh and blood," Cyber sighed as Shrapnel spoke, "we'll let someone else give it a shot first." The sound of an RPG rang out, Raiden jumped closer to Shrapnel and Cyber to his own dismay, and Davis jumped off the balcony landing on a few crates. "Buenos Dias," Gorilla spoke ominously, now carrying an M60 in his left hand and an anti-material rifle in the other, both fully loaded. Jack looked up seeing Shrapnel and Cyber back out of the room to the helipad signaling him to come to them. He rose to his feet and walked on. "Let's see if you can still fight without those robot parts," the two raised their fists as Jack did the same.

.


	15. A Broken Heart

Raiden entered the helipad after being waved off by Davis. _"I hope he knows what he's _

_doin." _Gorilla was strong, crazy, and armed to the teeth. He hoped that the myth of soldier's

genes was true. His attention came back to his own well being and his main objective, "where's

Mongoose?" Shrapnel, gave a rather sardonic reply, "I'm sorry he's not available but we'd like

to have a word with you," the psycho cracked all five knuckles of his right hand and moved

to his left only to freeze as Cyber charged towards him and delivered a kick right to his stomach

knocking him to the ground, the younger Shrapnel attempted to break his neck with a quick knee

plant but only hit cement as Raiden rolled out of the way and drove his heel into the back of his

knee causing the Lion to fall to the ground for a brief moment.

_"You better think fast Jack…"_ the soldier had very few options and they got fewer after Cyber took a swing to his right side knocking the wind out of him, Raiden countered with a jumpkick but only knocked him back two feet but gave him a few more seconds to run back as Cyber check his helmet for any dents. "YOU FUCKING RETARD STAY ON HIM!!!" Cyber growled at his brother whom he often referred to as, _"that lil shit," _to Sunny many times, she had expressed to them both to make their peace with the other, but the only person who could ever make them shake hands with the other even though they wouldn't mean it was their mother. Shrapnel ran up to the blonde soldier and tried to sweep him only to watch him flip back and deliver a right cross to his jaw. A loud roar was heard following a massive pain in Jack's midsection that knocked him close to the ledge of the pad. Cyber looked at the pain struck soldier in a bout of satisfaction although his face was hidden beneath the Kevlar laced armor. Jack stood up and charged the cybernetic. Not being constricted to the encumbering shell his opponent was he dodged his punch, grabbed his shoulder and chucked him at his dazed brother.

The Lions were now on the floor, the only movement that was apparent was their breathing and moaning. Jack's movement on the other hand was quick and rapid, kicking them both in the face, knocking them back even further to where they were right on the edge of the helipad. "COME ON!!!!" The former ninja obliged Shrapnel and headed straight to them running as fast as possible then screeching his boots to a halt and landed a punch to Shrapnel's stomach, and blocked a hook from Cyber. Time seemed to slow down as the volley of fists and kicks were thrown, all three men were exhausted but were blessed with an ephemeral boost when landing a hit, Jack was landing the most he could feel the blood from his opened knuckles splash on his eyelashes yet he felt no pain, he didn't want to, beating on the people who killed his wife and kidnapped his child simply felt too good. His hand to hand bliss was interrupted by the sound of an explosion on the third floor of the warehouse, _",,,Davis," _he finished the two off with a jump kick to both their faces causing them to fall off the pad through a glass roof, the Lions were however still alive due to Shrapnel cushioning his fall with his brothers armor, his commlink then rang out, "Very disappointing sons," Shrapnel and Cyber simply lowered their heads in disgrace, "but you have helped me and Blade, with Raiden and Davis preoccupied we have our chance to avenge your mother, out." Shrapnel smiled before the crackle ended.

///////////

"Meryl cover me," Snake charged the support gunner and nailed him thanks to her taking out the two other PMC troopers. The last of enemy resistance appeared vanquished. All that remained was discovering where the location of Liquid and his men were. The two came to a dark room who's poor lighting reminded them of the, "Spanish Wake," photograph. Snake did not have any clue where they were, they both remained cautious as they walked forward with guns in hand. The chiaroscuro atmosphere ended with the room shinning a fantastic bright just as a door speedily raised to reveal Donovan charging at Snake with his Glock blazing, he ducked for cover, _"fool, doesn't he know it's what I want?" _Donovan then slugged Meryl in the face and choked her to a point of semi-consciousness and carried her off while still firing at Snake to keep his head down. "This ain't no flashback…you fucked up again," his words ended with a smile as the door closed.

"MERYL," Snake pounded on the door for three seconds angrily roaring as the woman he cared most about in his life was taken from him once again. He dropped to his knees and felt a tear run down his face, the feeling began to sting as he felt a sharp object cut his upper cheek. He rolled to his side and fired five quick shots only to watch a black blur run to another base of cover in the form of a computer terminal.

"Don't fear Snake, you'll be with her again," he drew a small dagger, "heh, a marriage that will be presided over by your mother and father." Snake remained behind cover, readying a flashbang, he peeked around the terminal to locate his enemy to see nothing...absolutely nothing. _"Where is he?!" _Blade came to him, diving off the ceiling with a knife, not connecting to his dismay. Snake jumped back raising his operator and fired three rounds at the Lion, none connected. Several throwing knives came at him with a short hum preceding them; he fell to the ground and fired two more rounds. "Where's Meryl?!" Blade giggled his reply, "a life for a life Snake, you've killed many over the years, but it was your woman's final kill that caused so much grief in my family." "Heather," the soldier softly spoke, only to see eighteen sparks go off around him. "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY MY MOTHER'S NAME," he reloaded his VP70.

The gunfire roared for what seemed to be infinite. Snake was at a disadvantage when it came to his weapon of choice. Although it served him well during Ocelot's insurrection, he was up against an individual who was quite capable with far less than those of the B&B Corp. Though a smaller nine millimeter caliber which is what the VP70 was chambered for, it had advantages. Lower recoil, faster rate of fire, and above all a higher magazine capacity, not to mention the fact that if he caught him in the head or chest he would die instantaneously, _"it's no good, I have to get in close." _Although there was practically no cover in the room, Snake stuck to his plan, he sprinted to the other side of the room, a hum came out which continued to echo in his ear he decided to turn his head towards the source and was shocked to see it…."a fucken boomerang?" Blade gave out an ominous laugh, "boomerangs, blades, and pistols…I'm a triple threat." Snake raised his pistol to his eye level and squeezed off a round only to see the Lion tilt his head to the left and retaliate with another boomerang knocking the pistol out of his hand. It appeared as if both agreed to an unspoken truce for the moment.

////////////

With a few quick motions, Donovan dismantled Meryl's weapon, which now lay in pieces before her. "Far too big a weapon for such a little girl," Donovan gave a look of pity to the girl he viewed in his eyes as still green, "fuck you," she defiantly stated not giving in to fear. The patriarch of the Den's nonchalant demeanor gave way to anger as he struck the woman in the ribs causing her to yell. "Snake can't hear you; Blade's most likely turned him into shish kabob by now. Looks like you lost another," his sentence ended with the crack of Meryl's right knee as he planted his heel right on it with such force that the pain was similar to that of Sniper Wolf's round in her same leg at Shadow Moses. "Okay, enough of this, you want to be a soldier with the men, then I'm gonna treat you like one."

///////////

Blade picked up Snake's pistol and gave it a once over, "well…at least you decided to buy American." He ejected the clip and cleared the pipe and threw it back to him. "Do you still have your knife," he asked politely. Snake removed it from his tactical vest and held it in a combat stance. "I always enjoyed playing with knives," he unhinged his two heavy duty ones from his back gripping both in reverse positions, "my love of blades is genetic as I'm sure you're aware, due to being a clone yourself you can relate." The Lion strolled towards him with weapons at his sides, "along with my love of knife fights, I also collect them," his voice became more sadistic, "I intend to add yours to my assortment, as for your pistol…it will make a fine Christmas present for my brother," his stroll became a charge slicing the midair thanks to Snake's reflexes, who then countered with a standard slash of his own again hitting nothing. The sparks were few but noticeable, dancing against their whiskers lightly tickling them with a minute amount of heat. Soon the knives were joined by kicks to the stomach and groins. The pain was nonexistent, only desire, the desire to kill, the desire to conquer, the desire to avenge. Blade saw an opening after kicking Snake in his mid-section, and drove his blades forward trying to tear open his chest…to his dismay they stopped an half an inch in front of his target as he held his hands still with his own. He slowly began turning the blades towards him and his dark heart. Blade's face became red with anxiety and stress as he desperately tried to turn the tables against his foe, the thought of dying by his own weapons was too humiliating for a man of his breed. "My advice to you….get taller in your next life," the blades ran him through causing a small grunt, Blade let go of the handles knowing it was useless to pry them out, he knew he was dead because he was already beginning to feel the chill caused by his blood leaving his organs. He simply turned around with his back to his vanquisher and removed his glasses with his shaking right hand and dropped them to the floor which gave out a crescendo as it hit the steel ground. He took one breath, "mom…I'm a soldier no more, just like you wanted," with a grin he turned his head to Snake who to his assumption was being thanked by Blade winking at him as he then closed them and turned back to the empty space to his front, and fell to the ground causing his back to spew out more blood as the force of the landing drove his combat knives deeper into his chest. The door that was sealed after Meryl was taken magically opened and charged, with his reloaded Operator drawn.

///////////

The airbase was in a panic, Brazilian and Colombian forces had punched through Eagle's lines and were now marching on the capital. Most of the EEU and PMC detachments were headed back to their main base in Hungary, to bolster the numbers for the coming war. "Sir, supply reports that all Geckos have lifted off, and the PMC's and EEU regulars' departure is at fifty percent completion." Eagle stared at General Wilkins, not one of pleasantry or anger, but of hunger. The man gave a high pitched scream as the Genome tore into his neck as any predator instinctively went for, after falling he ripped open his stomach and began to feast on his kidneys and small intestines. The late general's subordinate merely looked on, flinching and sweating hoping not he would not share the same fate. The cannibal, took one final bite and stood up wiping his mouth with his bare hand, "colonel, you are to report to Jackal in Rwanda, I want you there to give administrative support to his operation, those materials must be mined and shipped out post haste, and arrive unmolested," he then walked towards him and knelt a bit to get his eyes parallel to his, "I will not be in the mood for white meat for a while, do not disappoint me." The colonel clicked his heels and left to his relief in one piece. "Sir your F-15 is ready," a technician uttered, he waved him off and departed.

///////////

Meryl awoke in a moist and grassy field, the sun fell on her causing mild blindness and disorientation, but her eyes focused as he heard Donovan's voice, "Liquid wants her brought back to base…leverage." A grunt was let out by another man near her along with a stern avowal, "fuck that, I say we finish her here, who knows if she'll escape, I want blood," Shrapnel knelt down and grabbed her throat and smiled, "last time I was in this position it was your husband gasping for air," Meryl spat in his face, only to be returned with a punch to her collar bone. The click of the hammer of Cyber's 1911 rang out, "enough talk, the bitch dies now…" before he could squeeze the trigger a howitzer came down on the group, knocking them to the ground, Meryl although dazed, began to crawl away from the Lions who desperately tried to get to their feet. She made a fast scramble of about twenty-five feet before feeling Donovan's cold hand grasp her combat harness, he then pulled her to her feet and then froze. Meryl didn't understand As to why the man stopped, the man wanted her dead more than anyone else and being within a neck-break away from achieving his murderous goal he stopped. She then saw the reason, Snake had his weapon pointed right at his head; Meryl would have been totally at ease if not for feeling Donovan's hand around her neck begin to shake and a hissing breath passing her ear. "No…n—no…NOOOOOOO!!!!" The Lion tightened his grip around her neck and began to pull it around, without hesitating Snake fired a shot at him shattering his glasses, but only grazing him, he didn't want to risk hitting Meryl…to his shock Donovan continued to twist knowing her spine would snap in about another inch he emptied his pistol into his arm. After the first three entered his limb he did not change his expression nor his movement, the fifth round caused him to jerk and the last three finally caused him to release his grip with a fantastic roar, "KILL THEM!!!"Shrapnel raised his BAR and lined Snake up, only to feel his a bullet pierce his trigger hand. "SNAKE, GET DOWN." Raiden fired at Shrapnel forcing him to seek cover, Cyber returned fire with his pistol, but Snake had reloaded after the Lion fired his first round and managed to knock him back hitting him dead center in his armored chest with every round. By this time the artillery barrage became very intense, and Raiden helped his friends to a UN staging area.

"Where's Davis," Meryl weakly inquired as her left leg was being reset, "he's taking care of Gorilla at the moment," Snake in a concerned tone asked, "does he need help," Meryl calmly smiled, "he'll be fine." Snake, asked where to get his next orders but before he could speak, "there's a Brazilian aircraft carrier off the coast, this plane will take you there for your next mission." Snake nodded and hugged his friend and got on the transport, "I'm going with you," Meryl spoke, "Snake sternly replied, "no, you stay here you're lucky to be alive," the red head shoved Snake against the fuselage and nonchalantly uttered, "no." Raiden looked at his mentor and couldn't help but laugh.

Author's Note: Gorilla vs. Davis next XD

-Peace


	16. Half and Half

Note: Don't own Metal Gear Solid, or any other Konami property.

_"Ohhh…my head…" _Davis had tried to focus his eyes on the green and purple figure

coming towards him. As it grew closer he could hear the chimes of metal jackets clanging

against the barrel of a very large weapon. He managed to stop his head from spinning and see

the gargantuan known as Gorilla standing above him with an M60 in his left hand and a Barrett

.50 cal in his right. "Buenos Dias," his pleasantry was brief as Davis found himself flying in the

air and crashing into several stacked crates.

The soldier had several cuts on his left arm and a splinter in his right palm that was more of an annoyance rather than a burden. He managed to get to his feet and take cover behind a petrol drum. Gorilla, was jogging swiftly to the destroyed crates where he had thrown Davis, who could see him from his hiding spot, _"this freak is gonna be a pain." _Gorilla began to scan the interior of the building hoping to see where his prey was. "You're very good at this lil man, then again that's to be expected from Donovan's favorite son," his speech was cut off as his M60 roared; Davis had ducked back and tried to maintain shallow breaths that unfortunately became rapid as a ricochet landed right near his hand.

"Don't worry it will all be over in a muzzle flash." Davis' heart sank as he realized he was behind an oil drum, a drum that couldn't absorb nor deflect a .50 caliber round that could turn his body into a fine pink mist. _"Oh fuck," _were the only words that came to mind as he heard the Genome switch the safety off his Barrett. Thinking on instinct he jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room dodging three shots he felt a large vibration in the air as the third shot broke the cement wall send shards everywhere. He dove on his side and fired three shots at his opponent, causing Gorilla to seek cover behind a large storage bin. Davis realized he'd left an impression as he heard Gorilla begin to pant with fear.

"Yo-you are nothing, I won't run and cower like your lil bitch…I-I'm a Genome, the blood of Big Boss runs through my veins…" Davis then heard a syringe injection. "I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" He charged out from his cover firing wildly in his direction. Davis knew he was in trouble, he was exhausted, distressed, and his bruised ribs weren't helping his current debacle.

Silence came about after a burst of automatic fire for three full seconds, "_far too short for a weapon that could hold hundreds of rounds."_ The sounds of military issue boots stomping empty shell casings rang out throughout the warehouse. "So Stealth, I think I'll call you that since that's how my CO prefers to call you. What made you decide on being weak?" Davis knew the Genome was trying to get inside his head. "I mean, from what we know about you, and we know a lot, you liked a lil bit of everything when it came to pussy hehe; African, Latina, Asian, Caucasian you're a regular Warren Beatty." Davis could tell he was getting closer due to his voice becoming louder yet maintaining the same pitch.

"They say when a man has had many relationships that have all ended badly without at least the contemplation of marriage it usually means that man hasn't had the proper guidance on the subject of women." The Genome then made a full stop and resumed his speech, "do you know who's responsible for giving that guidance to their son?" He licked his lips as to make his answer crystal clear, "the mother." Davis' was no longer exhausted; Gorilla's words had given him a second wind. "You were taken from your family as a child to be trained, another experiment of Big Boss, quite an improvement over poisonous hamsters if I may say." Davis gripped his pistol tighter trying to maintain his breathing. "And now you're fighting me, your father and brothers alongside the woman who blew your dear old Mom's heart out of her chest and it's driving you crazy…." Davis had enough he charged Gorilla right up the middle. The Genome, very pleased with himself that he had a clear shot at Davis spoke, "AH THE LION AWAKENS!" He opened fire with his M60, the bullets seemed to fall short of the mark as if being made to collapse by Davis' die hard intent to kill him. Gorilla recognized he might be in trouble after his gun overheated he raised his Barrette to Davis' eye level only to watch him disappear as he made a baseball slide right under the giant and emptied his entire clip into his back.

"You'll have to do better than that," he swung his .50 cal at the soldier only to miss and watch it fall out of his hand due to Davis slicing his hand open with his combat knife, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Gorilla retreated behind a hauler hoping no vital veins had been nicked. Now it was Davis' turn to play mind games.

"I don't hear your shit comin out of that chemically unbalanced head of yours anymore asshole." He fired one shot going right through the bin causing Gorilla to drop his medical bandage. "Wait, wait, can we please talk this over, I don't wanna die man, I ca-," he stopped talking, as he felt the barrel of his machine-gun finding it cooled off, but that elation was short lived as another round went through the container much closer to his head.

"Why do you hate women so much Gorilla, do you feel inadequate around them, or are you just royally pissed at the fact that you got your ass kicked by one back in Alaska. The Genome loaded a fresh box of .30 cal rounds and charged from his cover and opened fire on Davis, the Genome was relentless, not moving from his spot until he was either out of ammo or dead, Davis had already fired his three remaining shells and was knocked back as a round nicked his shoulder, bringing him down.

The Genome began his maniacal victory laugh, it echoed throughout the entire facility, perhaps even all of Venezuela. "Thus we see the superiority of technology over genetics." He cracked his neck and spoke in a reassuring tone, "take solace in the fact that your body will be used for the blueprint of the next generation of soldier's, soldier's that will be loyal to Liquid and only Liquid." He reloaded his weapon and began to walk forward only to feel something warm in his mouth that began to escape his lips. He put his fingers to his balaclava, and found his gloves to be red. He looked at his midsection in horror to see all three of Davis' shots had connected, he assumed his injections that kept his cowardly alter-ego in check, much like the ones that kept Hyena's withdrawal from Mantis' severed link made his pain receptors less responsive. As his sight became foggy he reached for his service pistol a Taurus nine millimeter and fired one shot hitting a dumpster ten feet away from Davis, on instinct he reloaded and destroyed four cables that suspended a metal crate from the ceiling causing it to crash down on Gorilla's legs.

"…." Much like his victory laugh, the Genome's blood curdled screams echoed throughout the facility. Davis now knowing he was neutralized walked towards his petrified adversary. "Please…don't kill me," Gorilla desperately flailed his arms all over the floor that was stained with blood becoming darker and darker as his struggling caused more hemorrhaging, trying desperately to pull himself out of his current predicament, "I survived the Hampshire Hilton you can't imagine the horrors I saw there, it's their fault why I am like I am…pl-please have mercy on me." Gorilla had put his hands together as if repenting for his evil ways and Davis didn't buy it. He pulled out a small saucer shaped object and planted it on his helmet, "this is a proximity mine, I suggest you try to keep that nervous twitch of yours under control," the man smiled, hearing Gorilla's shallow breaths as he exited the facility.

Raiden was outside waiting for his friend, "where's Gorilla," an explosion was heard inside causing every window to burst with flames protruding out, "never mind."

/

"How you feelin," Snake inquired of Meryl's condition as the transport plane headed over Brazil, she looked at him and just gave him a smile, the man couldn't help but smirk, "you really have grown up." He sat down beside her, resting his head against her shoulder, feeling such joy knowing he had the woman whom he didn't think of as a partner or an apprentice, just the woman that he loved more than anything.

/

"I…HAVE..TONE," the cannibalistic Genome shouted as his saliva dripped onto his instruments. The missile screamed into the left engine causing it to shake violently as it began its crash landing. Eagle smiled thinking to himself, _"It's been a long time since I dined on rodents and reptiles."_

Author's Note: Sorry for al the boss battles so close together, but there are a lot of bosses XD Plz review and give me comments as always.


	17. Clipped Wings

Note: Don't own anything related to the Metal Gear Series or Konami or Kojima.

"We're hit!" The blood curdled scream came over the radio that went dead after a burst of 20mm fire from the pursuing F-15. Snake reacted a half second before the first missile had hit, pulling Meryl out of her seat and taking her down to the floor causing her to let out a painful yelp due to her broken legs. "Meryl, wrap these over you," Snake grabbed several flak jackets from the adjacent seat and handed them to her before bolting to the cockpit. A river of blood had protruded from the cockpit indicating it was gonna be a messy sight and it was. He ripped the pilot's body parts out of his chair and sat in trying to maintain control of the transport. _"Damn it everything's shot to hell," _a ring suddenly came in his ear relaxing him a bit. "Snake, Eagle's behind you," Hal's deduction came with a sarcastic grunt from his friend. "Well help me out!" There was a long pause over the codec interrupted only by the sound of more gun fire. The bullets ricocheted throughout the plane hitting the instruments and the engine several times. The fact that he was still flying indicated he was toying with him.

"Snake, the nearest UN fighters are back in Columbian airspace we can't help you from the air, you're going to have to force a crash landing." Snake had stopped paying attention to his ally after Eagle's fighter came into view from the port side of the cockpit. His F-15 glistened in the blue sky, still having a full set of missiles to blow them up five more times. He gave a huge grin from the part of his balaclava that he slashed off in order to eat his prey without worrying about removing it. The Genome reduced his air speed and fell towards Snake's six. He turned off his codec and eased the wheel forward careening into small trees cushioning the crash sliding through a small field then stopping in a dense forest.

Meryl let out a faded groan while trying to keep her head from spinning. "Snake are you alright," she became concerned due to hearing no response. Though both her legs were broken she dragged herself to the cockpit stopping temporarily as the F-15 fly over. Snake was on the floor sitting up, with a slight tremor in his body and not blinking at all. Brain damage was Meryl's first instinct, but was elated to hear him let out a long breath. "Snake are you okay," the soldier looked at his woman and gave a nod, "I'm fine just a lil shaken up." Snake presses his finger to his earlobe and hoped the crash hadn't destroyed his codec, "Otacon, do you read….come in, come in Otacon!" A barrage of cannon fire was heard in the distance coming closer and closer. Snake hastily put an explosive against the fuselage and fired a round at it blowing it wide open. "Meryl this is gonna hurt but I need you to be strong, grab on to me." Meryl managed to pull herself onto Snake's shoulders and held onto his chest. The sunlight was a welcomed change to the darkened plane, but in the jungle there was no sound or movement. "Eagle scared the wildlife away," she exclaimed, Snake responded somewhat out of character, "that's not all he scares."

"Where are those two lovebirds?" Eagle had scoured the entire forest looking for some hint of their whereabouts but no luck. The Genome became disheartened, wondering if he would ever be able to feast on both of them, he salivated in his fantasies about Meryl's muscles and Snake's intestines he referred to the feast as a meal fit for a king. Now reenergized with the satisfaction to be had brought on by his hunter mentality his plane began skimming the tree line for any sign of his prey. His perseverance was rewarded with a combat knife knocking against his cockpit bubble. With a smile he triggered his ejection system and shot out. His parachute deployed and began his slow drift towards the deck. He cut off his chute over a hill and fell down a slope using his legs to control his skid. Even though the experiments done to his legs had driven him insane due to being conscious when his flesh was removed and replaced with metal implants he remained thankful to have them.

The crash of the Strike Eagle brought more worry than relief to the team that was arduously making their way to a rocky hill. Meryl drew her pistol out and scanned the rear. Snake was a bit unnerved thinking she sensed something that he overlooked. "Do you see him," Meryl didn't reply but continued scanning the brush not making a sound.

A round grazed Snake's shoulder causing him to fall back, Meryl squeezed off three shots before being picked up by Snake and carried further down to a more obscured part of the forest. "No suppressor! No traps no backup, no unfair advantage. Everything is fair, just how a battlefield should be! " Eagle made it clear he wanted a tactful victory. Snake gestured to Meryl not to say a word, "didn't take any of you to have honor, why the chivalry," Eagle gave a sigh and became more anxious in his speech. "It's more about the sport with me. I prefer fighting on equal ground, it makes the kill all the more satisfying along with the feast," he concluded with smacking his lips and tongue together.

Snake was getting anxious, the dread of he and Meryl becoming a meal for this cannibalistic sniper was too much for him, but he repressed his fear as not to worry Meryl. "Guess you spent time with Wolf at Shadow Moses?" There was a long pause but the Genome spoke, "yes I did, she explained a lot to me about battle and what it takes to kill and how not everyone is cut out for it much like your fangirl." Meryl was about to stick her head out but Snake kept her down. "You seem to have forgotten that I killed your teacher and your friends. "While the loss of my teacher was devastating, I decided to learn from it…to find meaning in her demise in order to improve myself. As for Hyena and Gorilla…killing a murderous psychotic and a roid raging asshole isn't really something to brag about in my opinion.

Snake ducked out from his cover and fired three shots followed by the rest of his clip due to frustration. Eagle had managed to disappear within the blink of an eye. "Meryl come on we gotta move," he lifted her over his back and began running as fast he could. The woods seemed endless in his run towards safety, hoping he wouldn't be ambushed. Within five minutes of his dash he came to a small rocky hill with a small cliff about five-hundred meters away and a heavy tree line to his flanks. He decided to press his luck and ran as fast as he could only to lose his footing causing him to tumble to the ground almost impaling on a cracked tree bark.

"Meryl are you alright," she gave a small sigh and a nod followed by a hastened, "behind you!" Snake reached for his weapon and reloaded just in time to see Eagle in the air, drawing his M14 from his shoulder and fire once missing his target's skull by an inch, due to Snake returning fire. The Genome while suspended in air shifted his legs to a tree, and flipped backwards off it to the ground.

"Oh shit," Snake exclaimed. Eagle opened up with the last of his fed magazine, the ten shots went nowhere giving Snake a sign of hope that he was getting tired or aggravated…he didn't care all he knew was Eagle was starting to mess up. Seizing the initiative he pulled his .45 and fired five rounds causing him to fall back and return fire with his Colt. "Meryl prime me a grenade," she reached behind her belt and grabbed a pineapple, removing the pin, "how long to cook," Snake replied, "two secs," Meryl could see Eagle running in a panic for cover in an awkward way due to dragging his M14 compacted with firing a .45 caliber weapon one handed in a mad dash for cover.

"This isn't over OLD MAN!" The genome dove, under some brush to reload just as Meryl tossed him the grenade who hurled it towards him. Eagle managed to reload and attempted to charge for cover just as it blew. "Grrraauugghghhh," the bloody gasp caused a sigh of relief to the Genome's opponents. Snake got Meryl on his shoulders and sprinted for the cliff. "Snake how do we get across," he didn't slow a bit as he grabbed Meryl's left shoulder and threw her across to the other side of the cliff. "Ahhhhhhhhh," Snake couldn't help but to giggle to himself a bit paying Meryl back for emasculating him back in Venezuela. The laughter then moved to concern as Snake saw that she hadn't cleared the jump entirely and was now dangling by her hands. "MERYL HANG ON!" His pleas were interrupted as several shots went off around his feet, he turned to see the cannibalistic killer waving his rifle in the air. "Tsk tsk tsk, such a rookie mistake to make."

_"I have no place left to go, I have to fight him off, and then get to Meryl fast!" _Eagle himself had made the mistake of pointing his rifle in the air rather than at Snake allowing him to fire off the rest of his rounds. Eagle once again retreated, this time firing his gun at the hip praying he'd gut lucky, but to no avail, "this will be my triumph, Liquid will give me all of South America for bringing him both you're heads, the EEU will sweep across Europe and then Russia and then the rest of Asia your place will be in hell along with Rose, Campbell, Johnny- oh shit," three grenades landed right near him as his tirade concluded with his victims list. In an explosion that seemed to immense for frag grenades to produce, Snake believed Eagle to be in a million pieces. _"Three down…four to go...SHIT MERYL!" _Snake had almost forgotten about his woman as she was now dangling by one hand from certain death. He charged the cliff and in a massive leap cleared it to the other side, then turned and slid to her reaching out with his right hand as she grabbed it with her left. "Come on Meryl pull, you can do it," Meryl was struggling a great deal to get up and Snake couldn't blame her on account of her legs were hindering her due to Donovan's thrashing.

Snake had managed to pull her up halfway as he saw a figure on the other side of the cliff, "damn." Eagle was looking at the two of them as if slightly amused with two people who had foiled so many plots for world domination were now in such a precarious position. Though Snake was shocked to see him, Eagle was severely wounded. The heat from the grenades had given him 2nd and 3rd degree burns on his left arm and collar bone, his right eye was burned shut, and there were shrapnel cuts all over his torso. Eagle was slightly hunched over to one side, as he placed two fingers on his right side and with a massive roar pushed them through his body, shooting out a piece of metal half the size of a golf ball through his back. Snake just stared at the man as he spit out what appeared to be a liter of blood and jammed a syringe in his neck. Snake was terrified; he couldn't reach for his gun while holding onto Meryl. His opponent walked slowly towards the edge of the cliff walking faster and faster, "it's been one hell of a day, serpent." Snake agreed with a stern and ominous look on his face as Eagle charged towards the cliff and leapt into the air with his rifle scope coming up to his eye. "SNAKE!" He looked at Meryl to see her magnum flung towards him, he grabbed it with his free hand and fired it. The round went through the scope and into Eagle's remaining eye flinging his body back and hitting the rocks, then falling forever to the earth below.

Snake flung the magnum to his side and pulled Meryl up. "I owe you one babe." Meryl still couldn't believe how casual Snake had become with her. "No problem, so where do we go from here," Snake grabbed Meryl and picked her up in a bride across the threshold style and pressed on, she couldn't help but smile.

/

"Snake, glad to see you're still in one piece," Raiden saw his mentor sitting quietly in an office chair, putting ice on his head. "How you feelin Jack," he pulled up a chair beside him, "I'm doin alright…good job with Eagle." He smirked, "same with Gorilla." A man in military fatigues walked in on the two. "Hope you boys are rested, cause we're sending you to Rwanda. "What are the details," Snake inquired, "we have reports that there is an EEU base in an isolated section of the country. Apparently it's being used to mine for some type of material for a new kind of bomb. "Figures nukes would become obsolete," the man interjected with Raiden's remark, "you have no idea how right you are, this bomb theoretically can wipe out an area the size of Paris with no damaging environmental effects like that of radiation." So troops can just move in unopposed without the fear of radiation," the man nodded, "we have made contact with an agent in the region through Davis and Miles, they'll be your back up on this mission and Hal will give you support via codec. Raiden you'll be heading to Italy to pick up on Cub's trail, we have reason to believe he and Mongoose are there." Raiden left after giving a quick nod, not bothering with a salute.

"So who's this agent," Snake asked.

Author's note: So South America has finished up, now we'll have a prequel chapter due to change of setting as to who this agent is XD


	18. The Phantom Fort

Author's Note: Don't own any of the Metal Gear games or any other form of media associated with the previous mentioned games.

"_How far have I come in my life? Independent, self reliant, more than capable…more than him?" I heard stories since our time in Zanzibar, stories that gave me insight as to why we never had that dinner. Big Boss was his father, a man of controversy just as his sons were…all three of them. Loved by some, hated by most, I couldn't help but pity Liquid, just as I pitied Dave." Regardless of my feelings for Snake, I couldn't let them interfere with my mission, as the colonel briefed me I could tell he was hesitant on giving me this assignment."_

"Good afternoon Bai SuZhen, it's a pleasure to finally meet our newest and from what I've read our most capable field operative. Unfortunately time is short due to the developing situation in Eastern Europe and I must brief you quickly. The successful coup waged by exiled General Toth in Hungary for control of the government gave us quite a shock. Toth owed much of his success to the collapse of the system rendering NATO and Outer Heaven soldiers useless which enabled him to seize power. However we have recently become aware of another trump card of his, two moles in the Raven Sword PMC, two brothers that made it possible for Toth to become leader of the EEU. We know very little about these brothers who are only identified as Kreig and Weimar, but what we do know is that they've been working for a third party prior to Ocelot's insurrection. There contact was an old acquaintance they made in their freelance days, an English national named Trent Drakes who worked for Big Boss during the Outer Heaven incident in the 90s. Now here is what has us scared shitless," the colonel handed me a manila folder, "these photos were taken by a stealth predator surveillance drone seventy-two hours ago in the Carpathian Mountains. You see clearly the source of our fears standing next to Marx and Drakes." The colonel swallowed before continuing. "Although we cannot confirm whether or not that this is in fact Liquid, we cannot ignore it either. Since he and his brothers exploits have become common knowledge to soldier and civilian alike, many people have flocked to him not just as foreign volunteers for the EEU regulars and their PMC advisors, but also as naturalized citizens who have become disenchanted with the United Nation's performance in policing the world." A map appeared on the wall screen. "Located in this mountain is what we believe to be a manufacturing plant for the EEU's new metal gear model code named Ram. Unlike the previous versions this one has no nuclear capability, but oriented for traditional combat. We haven't seen these monsters in action yet, but our boys at R&D say they are more than capable of taking out any type of AFV we can field. Now what has us puzzled is that as of three weeks ago the plant has been closed, yet the facility continues to buzz with activity. We see not only EEU soldiers as well as Liquid's private guard based off of the Soviet splinter GRU elites, but also scientists in hazard suits. Something sinister is going on down there and we need to know what that is. Although the war between the UN and EEU is still covert, it could go hot at any time and whatever they're developing could very well tip the balance in their favor. Your transport leaves in an hour madam…good luck and give'em hell."

/

"Hello honey… pull over Eric." The EEU private was hesitant to risk a firing squad from Donovan's men. "The Lieutenant ordered us to be back at the base in ten minutes, we can't." The corporal gave his subordinate an angered look, "Alright, but if we get into shit, I'm tellin them you pulled rank." The horned up NCO's visions of a, "rockin" twenty minutes in his jeep were cut short as five armor piercing rounds went through the door hitting both the corporal and his driver. The agent's octocamo then took on the form of an EEU uniform as she pushed out the driver and sat the corporal's lifeless body upright. _"Enter the base through the checkpoint hatch just outside the main perimeter of the base. You'll find the sleeping quarters for the enlisted men, it connects to the rest f the facility." _The words of her mission's officer repeated on and on until she came to the gate. The sentry stepped out of his heated booth that was twice the size of the normal EEU guard posts due to the access hatch that she needed to enter. "Corporal the lieutenant would like a word with you in his office st-," the guard's heart sank after realizing the dubious soldier was dead and was shot in the head just as his body slumped forward giving the agent a perfect headshot.

She placed proximity charge on the hatch when the guards comrades would discover his body, hopefully by then she would be home free, but just as Zanzibar Land taught her, when it came to military operations, things rarely go right. When she got down to the last step of the ladder she drew her Calico M950 out. The pistol had been modified with a box clip that held two types of ammunition. One was armor piercing rounds while the other was nonlethal tranquilizer darts, fashioned in the shape of bullets as to allow the barrel to fire both types. When she touched the floor her camo took on the pattern of the floor which thankfully also resembled the walls and ceiling. The infiltration part of her mission had been achieved now she had to destroy the weapons plant.

The hallway that connected the ladder access hatch was empty. No sign of any life whatsoever, that changed upon entering the next room. Three officer candidates were playing poker while their comrade was reading a magazine. The one sitting closest to Holly took a drag from his cigar and spoke, "what's the word on those new recruits we're being sent?" The man sitting across from him answered, "so far we're getting a company," he shuffled his cards and continued, "from what I've heard we're mostly getting foreign volunteers from Western Europe, and the rest will be from the States." The room went silent for a moment until the one reading on his bunk spoke, "how do we know they can be trusted?" The one who must have had seniority over the other three due to slamming his cards on the table and stood up roaring, "I'm a volunteer as well Elek, don't fucking forget that," he stormed out of the room not looking to see the regret on his fellow soldier's face. "Nice one Elek," with that remark the game was over and the other two filed out leaving the agent alone with Elek. The door opened wide just as a shot rang out and a dart nailed him in the cheek, knocking him out cold.

The door opened to another hallway which appeared to be a dormitory for soldiers. Luckily no one appeared to be loitering around, _"must be in their bunks sleeping or attending to their duties." _Suddenly she turned around to see an EEU soldier stepping out of his room, the two locked in a glare as he tried to reach for his gun, but she drew first and took him down, but to her dismay she realized that she killed him. _"Fuck…" _She rushed to the corpse and dragged it back to his room and hid it in a storage trunk. She wiped down the blood and brain matter from the door and hurried out. Out of fear she would be discovered she doubled time to the next area, a circular room that had three hallways branching out. She went up the middle and found it housed an anti-aircraft missile system being operated by two soldiers just watching the area. She decided it was best to leave.

She took the left hallway to find a shooting range. Several members of the Ocelot Unit were practicing with their Glock 18's on auto fire. From their languages it seemed that they were of Romania and Slovakian decent. Choosing not to interrupt she went to the right hallway. _"Bingo," _a hallway littered with warning signs and bio-hazard symbols gave Holly a sigh of relief making it to her objective. After refiguring her octocamo of a scientist and presenting forged credentials the sentry was no trouble whatsoever.

The facility was buzzing with activity, to her right were two scientists speaking about some sort of bomb being developed with materials located in Rwanda, the view on her left was a more disturbing one, seeing four stasis chambers that appeared to be containing four men standing at least seven feet tall, though she wanted to stay thinking that discovering what these side projects were would help the UN war effort she decided to continue on to the door that appeared heavily guarded. She took a deep breath and presented herself to the guard who scanned her ID card. "Development has been suspended due to regular maintenance, so you won't need a hazard suit, just check the mainframes and come back out," the guard handed her back the card. Holly gave a slight nod and entered.

"_Now I just have to find whatever it is I was sent to find and then find a way to destroy it." _Holly wasn't optimistic despite her current pace and was worsened when she was stopped by a scientist accompanied by an armed guard, "You! What are you doing here, explain yourself," Holly was about to trip over her words had it not been for the intervention of another scientist who seemed to have seniority over the rest of the personnel on the base due to the scientist and guard hastily returning to their duties after a quick glare by the woman. "Come with me," Holly had little to no choice but to trust the woman for the time being, walking hastily into an empty room with three computer terminals. "Get on that computer and start pushing buttons," Holly did just that. "I know you're a UN spy, I want to help you destroy this place," Holly didn't fidget from her arbitrary task and continued to listen, "The factory is cover for a special weapons R&D facility. I've been tasked with manufacturing a new Metal Gear model for the basis of direct infantry support." Holly figured the lingo meant some sort of heavy artillery model. "However the main weapon in this facility is something far worse…" the scientist inhaled before letting it out. "We're developing a new form of Foxdie." Holly's heart sank, that was one of the few aspects of Shadow Moses that were not made public, even with Natasha's book, she let her continue. "This version does not involve nanos in any way, it is simply a biological weapon transmitted through a gas. This weapon cannot be-" the two women could see an Ocelot Guard walking past the window they kept quiet until he passed. "There is a section of this base sealed off from everyone else, only Donovan and his chief scientist are allowed in." Holly snarled, "that doesn't help me," the woman continued, "once we leave this room, I'll take you down the hall, beyond that hall is a room with a generator that provides heating to the base, but below that room is an ammo bunker with enough explosives to level this entire mountain, one well placed charge and boom."

The two women left their terminals and began to walk out of the room, "who are you," Holly asked, "Emma Emmerich." Holly became very interested with this tidbit, but decided not to ask anymore due to her mission. The two women walked casually towards the generator, Holly recognized that eyes were following them but it was mostly directed to their anatomy rather than any suspicions of their intent. After their arrival, Emma gave a quick wave of her hand that dismissed the four man security detail guarding the generator, the doors slid open revealing a medium sized room containing a massive generator similar to the shape of the engine of a World War II U-boat., but bigger. "The generator is attached to these insulated pipes that carry air throughout the facility and right below us is the main munitions bunker a small grenade dropped down will level the entire base," Emma handed her a small grenade, Holly took it but then asked, "how long do we have before the base is destroyed," Emma looked behind her thinking she heard something then continued, "it will be a delayed chain reaction around ten minutes." Holly cracked, "longer than the deathstar," Emma smirked, "yes longer than the deathstar." A barrage of automatic weapons fire hit the wall neighboring to the two women, after Holly had dropped the grenade and she pulled Emma down while returning fire. _"No need for non-lethal ammo anymore," _she threw a flashbang at her attackers and switched to 9mm hollow-points. The three men were easy pickings due to lack of cover, she attempted to drag Emma to the door but refused, "don't worry they need me alive, I'll just slow you down," she handed Holly a keycard, "this will take you to an unfinished section of the base, there's a lift that will take you above ground to a runway," Holly nodded and headed off.

The base became an illumination of red flashes with panic. None of the EEU regulars wanted to engage her, but rather only wished not to die in a massive explosion. The door was clearly marked with the same number as the card, she slid it through and entered a subterranean world with mountains and trails but underground that came alive with a detachment of PMC soldiers that appeared to be the remnants of those allied with Laughing Octopus, their leader spoke out in French, "throw down your weapon and surrender, we do not wish to hurt you." Holly retorted firing her weapon. One of the soldiers gasped and tumbled down the path stopping at the bottom while his comrades continued firing. Holly continued to fire and maneuver up the dirt path and managed to kill another, making him fall back, the squad leader now all alone was reloading his Mk. 17 just as Holly kicked him off the mountain.

The elevator at the top gave the agent her way out. Holly entered it and flipped the switch and it rose. The inner sanctum of the base was truly a sight to behold, though a lot of the underground areas were still under construction it was still incredible that such a structure could be built in a country that wasn't even a first rate power. While the lift gained speed Hollly began to think about all that had happened since her life changed after Zanzibar. She dwelled upon everyone and everything she knew, Snake had entered her mind, but the prime focus of her recollection was her brother Paul. Viewed as a, "bad seed," by their parents Paul always seemed to view himself as someone destined for greatness, instead he became the subject of infamy. Unhappy with military life after spending a month in basic he went AWOL. With the training he received he began doing small time enforcer hits for an Italian crime family, then becoming a freelance thug. All that Holly knew was that he was serving life in prison for countless murders. She had considered writing to him, but abandoned that idea after concluding he wouldn't bother to open them.

When the elevator was narrowing the surface, a roar filled her ears, the roar of a jet pack that was attached to an EEU soldier draped in battle armor. The soldier raised his wrist as if to fire some sort of space age weapon, but was sent flying off course as she unloaded the rest of her clip into him. His howls became faint and ended with a far off explosion. Her relief was short lived, as three more troopers broke through the glass and pinned Holly to the wall, "too slow bitch…now die," the vocal soldier went for his wrist gun, but was kicked in the face and knocked back. The one to Holly's right tried to restrain her but received an elbow to the face. Blood was dripping down his helmet indicating a broken jaw. The last fully functional soldier tried to slash her throat, but Holly countered with CQC, she grabbed his neck under her arm and snapped it with a quick flinch. The dazed soldier in front of Holly arose, and tried to open fire, only to hear her gun go off, putting three rounds in his head. The final soldier tried to grab her but was thrown to the ground and shot in the chest. Holly viewed the damage she inflicted and was satisfied with her performance; she removed her mask and combat gloves to see she had broken a nail, Holly thought of sparing the final trooper, but now opted to drive her foot on her right knee, she left hearing the man scream in agony, followed by a gunshot and then silence.

/

"Major, what do we do," the man responsible for the base, Lt. Colonel Maxim, pondered for a while as beads of sweat trickled down his face knowing exactly what was going to happen to him if the enemy operative were to escape, he knew what would happen to him aside from failing to protect his base, but also being at his manor house at the time of the infiltration. "We have no choice activate the Patricide troops," the subordinate clicked his data screen, "sir only two of the four units are at combat capacity," Maxim nodded.

/

After going through several corridors Holly found herself in the hallway that had a room housing the life size medical tubes of four overly-muscular individuals, she then heard an alarm followed by the sound of liquid being drained from two of them. After being drained the men came to life and smashed open their coverings, they took a few steps and then made eye contact with Holly, the one closest to her proximity pointed at her and she immediately took off.

_"What the hell were those things?" _Holly had known the EEU was led by unstable individuals, but she never thought for a second that they would experiment on their own soldiers. She saw her objective, an entrance to a stairwell that would take her to the base's airstrip. She was about to dive for the door, but came under fire from several members of Octopus' PMC, which were then joined by EEU regulars. Holly managed to take cover behind a several crates and returned fire taking out a one PMC and two EEU soldiers. Her adversaries now only outnumbered her three to one and decided to suppress her with a constant volley of fire until she surrendered. The one closest to her, a PMC was armed with the standard mk.17 and appeared to be the leader to giving the hand signal to, "pour it on." The other PMC to his left was armed with an assault shotgun, but conserving his ammo due to the excessive amount of time to reload and the lone EEU soldier in a position similar to Holly's was firing a semi-automatic FN FAL. Holly fired two short bursts at the PMC soldiers, forcing them to take temporary cover and was able to put the EEU soldier down with a single shot to the neck causing him to gasp in agony. As the shotgun totting PMC stuck his head up he caught a 9mm round in the forehead, lifting his arms up as he fell backwards. Holly rose from cover seeing the remaining soldier drop his gun and try to un-holster his sidearm, only to get kicked in the chest and be shot with his own pistol twelve times as he fell into a plate glass screen.

Holly reloaded and then sighed seeing she had to climb ten flights of stairs, she began her journey at a fast jog, but slowed after hearing her codec come to life. "Bai SuZhen, this is Wolfgang, I'm at the strip and awaiting your arrival," Holly caught her breath and replied, "E.T.A. one minute…" Holly then saw the door burst open with the silhouette appearing to be one of those monstrous EEU experiments, as he stepped into the light he was wearing a uniform that of a member of an Ocelot soldier, but the uniform had a different color scheme, white with navy blue piping, but what terrified her was his choice of armament, a Browning m2 .50 cal. The monster surprisingly could also speak, "attention UN commando, there is no chance of escape, throw down your weapon, come out with your hands on your head and you will be treated with the dignity and kindness that only the EEU can provide." Holly didn't feel like surrendering, she opened fire on the super soldier, but only one round was able to make contact with his boot. The soldier quickly returned with his rapid firing heavy hitter. By Holly's observation it had a cyclic rate about four-hundred rounds a minute. She decided running was her best option, "Wolfgang I might be a tad longer," she then sprinted as fast as she could feeling tracer rounds whiz by her. She managed to get to the third to last stairwell only to hear quick boots stomping on the stairs, seeing the freak running apparently faster than her, observing that he had ditched his weapon she tried to slow him by throwing large 20mm ammo crates down on him hoping if she was lucky would trip him up and take a long roll down the stairs, ending with a broken neck, but to no avail. He leapt over them and threw a right hook that only made contact with the cement wall. She drove her combat knife through his brachialis muscle that only angered him even further. He threw her on one of the ammo crates and began to choke the life out of her. Holly panicked, looking around to see if there was anything to use to get her out of this life-threatening situation. Seeing a brass object near the floor she grabbed it, by its touch it was a 20mm shell and jammed it with all her might through the man's right eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," though his scream was frightening, her aim remained flawless. With one shot the man's head exploded and fell over the railing and dropped to the concrete base.

/

The major became more uneasy after seeing one of his newly created elite soldiers become a pancake. He hoped that the other would have more success but became more troubled when he saw Mongoose pull up to his manor. "I want that bitch dead; get every soldier patrolling the mountains to that strip!" His subordinate clicked his heels and got on the radio.

/

Daylight hit Holly's face with warmth that only a soldier could know, the sky was bright and clear; the air had a crisp refreshing aroma to it and Wolfgang was fifty yards away in the transport. She began to run towards her salvation, the plane began to get bigger with each step it all seemed over. Holly felt the ground shake as she closed within twenty yards, a cargo elevator rose up revealing a Rex model metal gear. The behemoth roared to life and took two steps off the platform and locked its feet in place to prepare to skid to its enemy, "get the plane moving!" Wolfgang had already turned the engines on and pushed the throttle slightly forward, Holly then ran as fast as she could using what strength she had left to get to the plane. The side opened up and she dove in, "you alright ma'am?" Holly gave a thumbs up while catching her breath, _"_

The Rex activated its leg thrusters and bolted towards the plane, "do you have a plan for that thing," she inquired; the man smirked and switched on a remote control. Five Gekkos came to life and charged onto the strip heading for the bi-pedal tank. Holly was so distracted by the sight that she failed to notice the other experimental soldier leaping into the plane and through her against the ceiling causing her to fall, Wolfgang drew his service pistol and emptied his 9mm into the monstrosity who was annoyed by the pitiful attempt to kill him. Holly, not even trying to get her wind back drove the plane's emergency axe into his knee and pushed him out of the cabin shredding him against the propeller. Wolfgang felt like puking, but held it back due to Holly maintaining her composure. The Rex pilot could be heard through the cockpit screaming as the Gekkos smashed into his vehicle causing the guidance system to fail which turned it into an unguided missile. Wolfgang pulled back on the stick and lifted the plane into the air, Holly looked down to see the EEU patrols firing on them with small arms but quickly fell silent as the Rex fell over smashing into their ranks. The crash was followed by a colossal explosion within the side of the mountain, the flames then spewed out to the airstrip incinerating what remained of the base. "Mission accomplished ma'am," Wolfgang's elation became worry as he saw several EEU fighters come in on his radar. "Shit, hang on," he pushed the throttle to the maximum as he saw tracers passing the cockpit, then from his 12 o'clock he saw eight Raptors push forward, the planes immediately withdrew. A cackle came over the radio, "Wolfgang, this is Raptor detachment 16 we'll be escorting you back to Ramstein, congratulations on your mission."

/

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUUCKKKK!" The major had totally lost it due to the cluster fuck he knew Liquid will hold him responsible for, his subordinate looked on in horror as he continued to swear while pacing all over his office. He then stopped after the phone ring. Both men quickly regained their composure. The major took a deep breath and picked up the receiver, "Yes sir," the subordinate knew who it was as did his CO, "very disappointing Major," Liquid hung up. His eyes were on his subordinate just as Mongoose drove his kitana right into his chest. After he fell to his knees he withdrew his weapon and used it along with his other sword to slice his head off then driving both of them into his shoulder blades making his corpse freeze in the kneeling position. The blood rushed liked a geyser out of his neck, coating the ceiling and dripping down in a sea of droplets. The major's subordinate watched as the Genome looked up at the ceiling and let his eyes roll back into his head as the blood splattered onto his baklava.

/

At Ramstein Airforce base, Holly delivered her report to her superiors. They were in a state of disbelief. Their worst fears had been realized, World War Three was going to happen. One of the officers spoke, Miss White, we put you on this mission to destroy a base that was used for making a new strain of Foxdie, but now we know that the EEU's research and development branch now is in the works of creating super soldiers, a new type of bomb, and several new metal gear models. We need you to get us more data on these projects. We're sending you to Rwanda, straight to the source. Our intel says that the genome, codenamed Jackal is in charge of a mining operation within the countryside, the purpose of the dig is what we believe to be the material for the new bomb. You'll be working with our other agents Davis Madsen and Martin Miles on this one as well as our other operative Solid Snake, I believe you two know each other. Holly gave a light smirk.

Author's note: Well gang I finally completed another chapter. As I said it may take me a while, but I will get this story done. As for this chapter I was heavily influenced by Medal of Honor and want to continue that type of theme as we move into Europe after the chapters in Africa. Look forward to Snake seeing Holly again and Meryl getting into action against Jackal.

-Peace


	19. An Old Flame for a Young Snake

Author's Note: I do not own Metal Gear or any property associated with the license.

"Donovan's my father." Miles and Snake stared at him with shock on their faces. "Are you sure," Miles asked. With a quick nod his partner gave him all the assurance he needed. Snake looked ahead to their destination while trying to play off his deep thought as an intense focus on the mission, _"How is Meryl going to handle this, should I even tell her?" _Snake was able to process the revelation much better than Miles had, due to being able to sympathize with the eerily similar family histories he and Davis shared. Both of the men were clones of world class soldiers, although Big Boss was much better known. A cackle came through the team's codecs, "Op team do you read?" Snake responded, "we hear you Otacon, we're comin up on the border now. Hal cleared his throat and briefed them, "okay listen up. You've crossed into the Western Providence of Rwanda, an unofficial ally of the EEU. We've learned through intel on an EEU research facility about a drilling operation to mine for a component for a new type of WMD." Snake presumptuously interrupted, "so we have to cripple Liquid's operation here," Hal sighed, "that's not all Snake, we also need the base's computer data in order to give us the position of every enemy armored unit in the Congo. The country is very important to the UN just as it is to Liquid. Its mineral resources are the largest in the world it was estimated to be worth 43 trillion in 2011, now with a bigger demand it has exceeded over a quadrillion." Miles snarled, "hell of a jump." Davis motioned his hand and Miles went silent. "Otacon the EEU mining base is approximately ten clicks to the north, ETA one hour, out."

/

Davis had tried his hardest to concentrate on the mission; the dirt roads and forests had reminded him of his time in South America, trying to pick up the trail of the seven Genomes who were now back under the employment of their old boss. With Gorilla blown to pieces, Eagle at the bottom of a gorge and Hyena's spinal cord severed, they only had to worry about Jackal, Cub, Sloth, and Mongoose. Though he had his father and brothers to worry about as well, he tried to maintain his concerns with the ones he had been tasked by the CID to locate. After departing their boat they heard the familiar engine of a PMC Stryker vehicle. The vehicle was the original APC variant, not the one armed with 105mm rifled gun. Davis had assumed it was transporting excavation personnel due to the EEU keeping their security teams within the perimeter of their bases as to not risk causing an international incident on neutral ground. The three men simultaneously took out their spy lenses and observed the base.

/

"Otacon, we've reached the mining facility, it seems to be a moderately sized operation, several buildings, APCs, a battalion of men and field HQs, but no heavy firepower. Hal came in over static, "Snake even without Gekkos these troops are prepared to repel an entire division if necessary, but since Rwanda is not officially aiding the EEU they believe the UN won't violate their sovereignty." Miles took a close-up of the transmission dish at the top of the tower that reached four stories, "Hal what's with the story on the enemy communication objective," keyboard taps could be heard on the mic, "the communications building is one of the primary objectives, we need you to hook up a flash drive into a usb port on one of the computers in that building. It will download all their data and also mask it as an emergency surge test, however once the download has been completed it will jam their communications disabling their ability to call in reinforcements. The other objective is to destroy the mine itself. We've learned through another agent that the substance being mined is called Apophis, a highly unstable mineral that when undergone a series of chemical changes, becomes a very dangerous explosive, its damage will far surpass anything a thermonuclear bomb can cause." The side effects of Snake's rejuvenated physicality caused another episode, he felt fearful from the nostalgia from his time in Shadow Moses now the threat was even greater. "How do we destroy it?" Hal continued, "even though the material needs to undergo experimentation to be classified as a WMD, it can cause a big enough explosion to level the mine with the use of several charges," Hal took a deep breath, "Snake…you'll have five minutes to exit the shaft before it detonates." Snake kept his emotions in check but his companions became pessimistic about the chances of survival, "we have extra help for this, another agent is preparing an escape route."

/

Jackal glanced out at the tree line, "hehe," his bodyguard detachment assumed he saw something that they didn't. "Quite an interesting predicament we're in…isn't it Sloth?" The silent genome gave no reply, he maintained his stance without moving a muscle, the rest of the PMC soldiers were terrified of them both and Jackal knew that. "Lieutenant," Jackal called out to one of the few remaining members of Laughing Octopus' PMC, the man took two steps forward and clicked his heels, "I want this data transferred to HQ, it will give the boss un update on the operation," the soldier cautiously took the disk and ran for the transmitter building.

/

Snake viewed the Outer-Haven soldier sprint for the Comm Building, _"those mercs seem to have their hooks into this place very well," _Snake broke his inner monologue with a comment, "I'm goin in first, wait three minutes then you go," the two nodded.

/

"WATCH IT!" Jackal to a soldier who had dropped a cart of the highly unstable mineral, like is compatriots he was a fresh enlisted man from the EEU, many of whom left their homelands in pursuit of a better life. "My apologies sir, we're new," the observation did not make Jackal any more demure he walked right up to him and whacked him across the jaw with his pistol." "DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT ME YOU LIL BITCH," Sloth looked off into the forest feeling as if they were being watched.

/

"Damn, someone needs his meds," Miles gave a quick laugh as he and Davis parted from Snake to the comm building. Snake gave a quick wave and the operation began. The facility was well guarded, several Browing .50 cals secured the outer perimeter, while smaller MG3s were used to support the interior security force. Snake figured best was to slowly move along a ventilation pipeline that fed into the interior of the cave. As he began to walk slowly towards the cave he came across several EEU soldiers on guard outside of the barracks. The soldiers appeared to be green due to their fingers harshly gripping the trigger guard to their AN-94s and their stance as stiff as a board. Knowing their view was obstructed by the pipeline he continued onward. "_shit,_" Snake's first quandary was presented to him in the form of a PMC soldier. The man was lighting a cigarette being careful not to burn himself with his zippo. The soldier fell to the ground after one inhale due to a dart hitting him in the base of the neck. Snake hurriedly moved out of his cover to several fuel barrels directly adjacent to the entrance of the cave.

/

Hal was becoming nervous, a lot of things could go wrong in an operation this delicate and if captured Snake would surely be killed along with Davis and Miles. Hal's train of thought was interrupted by a tapping at his door, paranoid about breaking radio silence, he hurriedly answered it, "Meryl," the woman quickly shoved him aside and limped into the war room. "Meryl, what are you doing here?" The fiery redhead was in no mood for any questions, "I want to observe, and I'm not leaving…you read me?" Hal gave a quick sigh and pulled up a chair for her to sit on as the two looked to see how the mission progressed.

/

Davis had absolutely no idea what the hell he was doing. Although he was his best friend who comforted him with his optimistic smile there was honestly so many things that could go wrong at so many points. Hal's simplistic briefing had made him angry he felt he could never understand what combat was nor the emotional toll it took on an individual, he then stopped himself. The perimeter of the comm. Building looked simple enough, not as heavily guarded as the entrance to the cave, but the SAM batteries and flak cannons for helicopters still unnerved the soldier. Upon inspecting the entrance way he saw his way in. A hummer was seen approaching the base. He looked to Miles who could tell had the same idea. Davis fired one dart into an mg gunner who was across from the checkpoint that led to the lot he and Miles got under it and held on for dear life. After stopping the two quickly scanned for boots and jumped through an open vent into a garbage disposal area. "Hal, Miles and I have made it into the comm. Building, how's Snake doing?"

/

Meryl leaned over and tried to say something into the mic only to see her hand swatted away by Hal. "Snake has just managed to enter the base, estimated time to the core is five minutes." Hal viewed the screen to see where the two man team had entered. "You're both on the basement floor, it's a trash disposal facility that doubles for data storage. You need to get to the third floor where the comm. Room is located. For that you'll need access to the elevator."

/

The interior of the cavern was far from natural. Space age, steel supported the digging operation along with several conveyer belts running throughout the excavation. "Otacon, I've made it in," a sigh of relief echoed throughout the hallowed ground, "excellent work Snake, I knew you could do it." Hal stopped his superlative banter and regained his composure, "do you see the conveyer belt marked in yellow?" Snake gave a slight grunt and walked towards it. Upon closer inspection he saw a metallic box just off to the side. "Our friend on the inside," Otacon didn't even need to confirm Snake's suspicion. "Snake, the belt will take you to a parcel load out facility I the inner core. It's manned by a small security force, nothing you can't handle, once those men are disposed of you'll need to exit the room and head east to the mineral deposits. That is where the mining takes place. Just place a few charges around the room and get your ass out of there. By that time the comm array should be out of action.

/

Davis and Miles had relieved two soldiers of their uniforms and had just stepped out of the elevator with cardkey in hand. The two nervously walked through the corridor as members of Liquid's military passed by. Several EEU regulars were being berated for not cleaning their guns properly while a technician looked on with a grin. The incident made Miles reminisce about his days in basic, but was brought back to the present watching Jackal and Sloth exit a briefing room and head to their private elevator. The encounter gave the two a tremor, forcing them to enter a small snack room to reach Hal.

/

Hal heard Davis check in, but was stopped by Meryl pushing him back and taking the call herself. "Davis what's the sitrep," Davis paused a bit, "Meryl? What the fuck are you doing, put Hal on," a scuffle could be heard between her and Otacon, "Davis I see you've made it to your destination," Miles let out an inquisitive noise wondering how this was suppose to help them knock out the com array. "Davis, take out that rectangular box from your pack," he laid the compartment on the ground and after blinking a blue light three times transformed into a small drone on treads, "jesus I've been carrying a god damn autobot in my pack. "There should be a small vent to your right," the two walked over to it and watched the wheeled automaton follow, "remove the cover." After softly pulling the vent off the droid wheeled in, "Ok, I'll take care of the rest head for the extraction." The two fast paced to the elevator.

/

"You sure you know what you're doing," Hal gave Meryl an irritated look, "I was the one operating the Mark 1 remember?" Meryl let out a short laugh after her distraction made Hal bump the droid into the side of the ventilation system. The two remained quiet until it arrived at the communications room. The camera revealed a slight problem. A technician was inside monitoring the relay. "So what's the brilliant scientist going to do now," Hal replied, "how bout I turn the mic up and you bore him to death with your critique of 21st century feminism." Meryl smacked in the head.

/

Snake quietly hopped off the conveyor and took refuge behind several ammo crates. The enemy sentries were clueless to his intrusion. Readying his tranq gun he fired at the commander, striking him in the neck. He let out a small gasp and collapsed on the floor. Two of his men walked over to him at a fast pace as Snake hit the one bringing up the rear first as to not attract more attention and then finished the other. The remaining soldier raised his radio to his mouth but was disabled by a dart, he then raised his MP7 to chest level and then fell to the ground. Satisfied with the removal of all threats Snake contacted Hal. "Otacon, I'm at the parcel room, the guards have been taken care of, I'm heading to the mineral deposits now," a crackle was heard over the radio followed by Meryl's voice, "be careful Snake," Snake was a tad annoyed that Meryl had invited herself o the mission, but hearing her voice warmed his heart.

/

"Go ahead sir," Jackal saw Cub appear on the viewscreen. "Send Sloth to the cavern, Snake is there," Cub's subordinate was alarmed at this revelation and quickly signaled the mute assassin to the target. Cub lit a cigar and gave further instructions, "I want you in Johannesburg," Jackal retorted, "why am I going there if I may ask?" Cub smiled, "we spotted several UN naval ships of the coast of South Africa, our agents say Mei-Ling is their commander and our friends from the CID are there." Jackal gave a sadistic smile, "and if they are eliminated we draw out…." Cub finished his sentence, "their commander Silverburgh's trauma has made her wreckless and reluctant to follow military doctrine, Michel and what remains of Laughing Octopus' pmc will deal with her, you just have to take care of Ed and John."

/

The smell of grease and perspiration protruded throughout the mineral deposits. Snake had almost vomited due to its putrid taste. The workers were just as irritated by the smell as told by the expressions on their faces. Snake was relieved at the fact that the security forces were nowhere to be found. This relief became regret after seeing that the workers were not members of the military, but rather contracted labor from the EEU. Snake felt reluctant to leave their unconscious bodies to be vaporized by an explosion, but duty came before emotion, which is what he firmly believed kept him alive throughout his life. His father would of thought the same.

/

A crackle came in to Otacon's mic, "Hal, we've arrived at the helipad with Holly," Otacon gave a small sigh of relief which became a searing jolt of pain in his shoulder feeling Meryl grip his shoulder. "I assume you read about Zanzibar Land," Meryl gripped tighter with the veins in her muscular right arm becoming more and more vascular. _"I can't believe this mission might be compromised because of a cat fight." _

/

Snake radioed in, "Otacon, the charge is set, I'm heading out," a slight groan came over the codec, "I believe you owe me dinner," Snake felt a lump in his throat, "Holly, you're my contact," Snake gave a snicker over the codec making Meryl's grip on Hal even tighter, "S-Snake Meryl is choking me…" the garbled message ended with a swift kick to the face by Sloth.

/

A maniacal laughter came over the waves, "Ahhh…how quaint, a love triangle appears to have developed." Snake came to his feet and pointed his gun at the genome. "Unfortunately my schedule has become shortened due to your meddling, I have taken my leave to Johannesburg, I invite Meryl to meet me there, I'd love to catch up with an old flame…then again I guess she was everyone's flame back at Shadow Moses….I wonder what was the last thought that entered the late Mr. Meryl SIlverburgh's mind right before that fifty cal….HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" As the mic went dead Sloth disabled the charged with a ricochet from his pistol. Snake readied his gun.

Note: Sorry for the horrible delay folks, real life isues combined with my old laptop giving out on me pushed back my time table. Also please don't be too harsh in grading this chapter, it's been a while.

-Peace


	20. Fast Learner

Author's Note: I do not own Metal Gear or any of its incarnations; they are the property of Hideo Kojima and Konami.

Snake quickly turned towards the sound of metal cans being knocked to the ground. His weapon clenched in his hand ready to empty the clip into the monstrosity that was known only as Sloth. He cautiously moved out of the dig site towards the complex that housed the workers along with their security detail. _"Where is this guy?" _Snake began to comb the base looking for any sign of his opponent. The mailroom was empty as was both bunkrooms. He secured himself in the cafeteria and contacted Otacon. "I can't find this guy, he's obviously trying to provoke me into making a rash move to take me out…any ideas?" Hal stuttered over his words trying to reply, "Snake, this man is a world class assassin, try putting yourself in his shoes…think if you were hunting you." Snake grumbled and silenced his codec. A rupture of gunfire echoed throughout the facility. Snake although startled now had an idea of his location.

Hallway 3-A appeared dark and dilapidated, Snake believed this was due to the excavation team being ordered out. _"Jackal had probably given the order so Sloth could have a private hunt."_ As Snake slowly approached a corner he spied an image out of the corner of his eye he quickly turned and fired two shots. The shells gave out a loud clank on the floor despite the echoing of the shots. Sloth had fled with Snake in pursuit. Turning a corner with his gun ready he spied a vent cover on the floor. Kneeling down to inspect he heard a rapid scatter coming from the vent system, _"shit…" _Snake stood up and began to follow the rumblings from above. As he continued to pursue the elusive genome the sounds began to grow weaker and weaker until stopping….suddenly two grenades dropped from the hole, acting on instinct Snake dove in the opposite direction narrowly avoiding being blown to bits. Sloth dropped out from his nest making eye contact with him, Snake raised his pistol and fired one shot hitting him in the shoulder, Sloth remained demure as if nothing had happened and casually stepped back through a door that led into a gigantic warehouse. Snake realized this would be their battleground.

A gas mine laid on the floor right near Snake, Slot had deactivated it by throwing a shell casing at its trigger mechanism, disabling it. Snake figured Sloth was an honorable soldier in terms of combat, a trait that he didn't think was shared by the likes of Hyena or Jackal. Snake went into his cqc stance with his operator and knife. Jackal unholstered his two Race Guns, and immediately dove in a lightning motion squeezing off two rounds, one grazing Snake's thigh. Taking cover behind several steel crates he returned fire and moved to a steel barrel. Jackal performed a series of acrobatics, revealing his unique skeletal structure enabling him to contort his body for any combat situation. Snake felt he had no choice but to continue to fire and retreat, hoping he would inevitably find an opening. "Otacon, Sloth is too fast for me. Vamp wasn't even this much trouble….I'm out of ideas." Otacon let out a sigh, "Snake there is very little in terms of tactics that I think could help, try laying traps, remember Sloth is an expert assassin, classically trained, so amateur tactics would probably be the best option."

Snake had a split-second to dive for fresh cover as Sloth began firing wildly at his opponent. Snake was mesmerized that he was able to maintain full balance of both his weapons and still be able to group all of his shots. Snake had only managed to get off three shots which were more of a means to distract Sloth rather than kill him. He knew he could not go head to head with him in a shootout, _"he's just too damn fast!" _Snake's helplessness began to get the better of him, he began to get frustrated at the inability to be able to turn the situation around, despite his training, constantly being forced to run for cover began to make him angry…an emotion that he knew would only get him killed. He threw a flash grenade and quietly ducked out in a cardboard box, monitoring his movements and attempting to calm himself.

/

"HAL, HELP HIM!" Otacon had tuned Meryl out knowing it would not help anyone to commence a shouting match. He had just observed from the camera how Snake had become shaken both physically and psychologically from the, _"bastard of Big Boss."_ He saw Sloth pace back and forth from the slit in the box, scanning the room trying to get a fix on his location. He fired off the last of his clip towards the sound of what he thought was Snake's boots. Not hearing any mortal grunts he pulled out two new magazines as he gripped both pistols in one hand. Both Hal and Snake were perplexed to why he would do such a thing out in the open and with no cover. He then flipped both guns in the air and placed the magazines vertical wise waiting for his guns to land upwards instantly chambering them. A crackle came over Snake's codec, "way ahead of you Hal," he got up, removed the box and with two well placed shots knocked the guns off their designated landing. Sloth froze for a microsecond but that was all it took for Snake to put two slugs in his femurs. With a slight snarl, Sloth dove for cover and drew his PSS and cqc knife.

/

Hal and Meryl felt every cling and spark from the sharpened metal colliding. Though both were terrified for Snake both were somewhat in awe of how both soldiers were fighting especially without the aid of nanomachines. Suddenly Snake fell back after being kicked, Sloth threw his knife at Snake who then hurled a flashgrenade and ducked.

/

"Snake, are you alright?" Meryl's interruption almost made him trip over a discarded pipe, "I'm alright considering, this guy is becoming a real problem, everything I try he knows, this can't be the results of the experiments in New Hampshire or his training for Shadow Moses." Snake peeked from a corner as Sloth slowly regained his sight, suddenly he spied a familiar piece of reading material on the ground, a discarded Hustler, but that wasn't fixated him, but rather a ghostly image of a Genome soldier peering down at it. "Hal are you seeing this?!" Hal answered with puzzlement, "see what," Snake was about to reply but recalled his battle with Hyena and what he assumed to be Johnny's spirit. He turned off his mic, and opened fire on Sloth. He managed to score a hit on his left shoulder slowly knocking him off balance, but returned fire hitting his cover, but not him. After reacquiring is knife Sloth walked cautiously to Snake's position, with his gun at the ready.

/

Snake had cautiously moved back into the shadows hoping to draw Sloth in to tighter quarters in the hall. Hearing his footsteps, Snake bided his time until they became louder and louder….BANG…the shot followed a quick roll by Sloth who then had his gun pointed at Snake's head. A click echoed out realizing that the Genome was empty, but so was Snake. Both men holstered their weapons and charged each other with combat knives. The two charged at each other, in similar fashion with blades at chest height with their left hands ready to grab the other's free hand. Before either could connect both threw empty magazines at the other, Sloth was knocked back as being hit in the face, Snake was able to dodge and angrily drove his dagger into his chest. Sloth's eyes widened slightly not due to being mortally wounded but to fool Snake into thinking he had been. Suddenly Snake felt something pierce his midsection.

/

Hal and Meryl were horrified at the scream Snake let out, "SNAAAKKKKEEEEE!" Meryl was frozen and had turned away from the screen.

/

_"Bastard must of shifted his organs," _Snake thought to himself as the pain became less and less tense. Feeling the lights beginning to dim he lowered his eyes to a figure standing behind and to the left of Sloth. "Snake….Snake…." a haunting voice cried out, 'you can't die." Snake soon realized who the apparition was, _"Natasha.." _Snake thought to himself, the woman he had fallen in love with during his infiltration at Zanzibar Land. The woman that was his contact, the woman he saw murdered at the hands of Gray Fox. Snake was suddenly reenergized, Natasha gave him a thumbs up, Snake realized what he had to do. With every ounce of strength he had, he drove his thumb right into Sloth's right eye socket. _"Come on just a lil deeper….there we go," _feeling his thumb move a sufficient distance he rotated it upwards and drove into his brain. The man let out a few gurgles as fluids began to leak from his ears and convulsions set in. He withdrew his appendage and watched him fall to the floor.

/

"Meryl….Meryl, Snake's alive!" Meryl rushed back to the screen as Hal alerted her. She saw Sloth's lifeless body on the ground and see Snake's CQC gloves brush against each other wiping off what was obviously brains. As she licked her lips to congratulate him a message came through. "Very impressive Snake," Jackal had hacked their codec.

/

"I congratulate you on defeating Sloth. It's starting to get even smaller in our ranks and I'm sure Donovan would think the same. While you may have succeeded in eliminating another of my brethren you will not be destroying this base. Your friends Davis and Holly are in a bit of a predicament at the moment. " Meryl and Hal become more worried. "They did make it to the platform, but their compatriot Myles, is not Myles, rather he is Paul. Myles has been dead since before you and Meryl arrived, we watched you, biding our time until we felt we had reached the exact moment for an opportunity of a strategic gain. It has come…and gone. They're both on the helipad riddled with bullets. Paul is waiting for you to arrive for another match, please do not disappoint him." Meryl clenched her fist with an insurmountable anger that had dwelled within her since she saw Johnny and her father murdered. She wanted nothing more than to murder them all, contemplating her next move she was addressed by Jackal personally. "I know you're listening Meryl, I know you want nothing more than to kill me at this very moment…perhaps wanting to make me suffer before I die….not very soldier-like, but I can respect that. A desire for retribution is what defines us as human, though I doubt David can understand that. I'm not leaving Africa, I'll be in Johanesburg, if you wish to come and get me, then do it…"

:Next time Snake vs Paul, please comment

-Peace


End file.
